Mighty Morphin Sonic rangers
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: Long after the many generations of Power Rangers have passed, Sonic and his friends are chosen to become the new generation of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, defending Mobius has gotten more difficult now that they have to keep their identities as rangers a secret. (Will be rated T if reviews are good enough in the future.)
1. Chapter 1: Here come the rangers

**Me: Hello all! I'm back with another story, and this one an old idea that I've been holding onto for years, and I've decided to expanded, and believe me, I've been held back while writing other stories, but here's the first cha-!**

 **Bunnie: Hey Sugah, what's up with the first chapter? It's so long.**

 **Me: *Laughs innocently* Well yeah, I intended to make it shorter that what was written, but since it was soon expanded upon when I was writing this chapter, it wasn't what I expected, and I've got new OC's in this story.**

 **Alpha: Wow, the list of OCs grow ever more so slightly.**

 **Me: How are you even here, Alpha? I don't want to confuse you with Alpha 5 here, so can you go back? I'll try to write the next chapter of Captain N after I post this chapter, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Alpha: Fine...*Goes back into the other story to wait***

 **Me: Alright...now where was I?**

 **Bunnie: Well, for starters, why is this chapter long?**

 **Me: that will all be explained after the chapter, Bunnie, any other questions?**

 **Bunnie: When does this take place?**

 **Me: Like I said, that will be explained after the chapter.**

 **Bunnie: Will we get to see some action?**

 **Me: Oh definitely, although it's later on in most parts of the chapter, and I'm bringing back a character as a Mobian as well.**

 **Bunnie: Who is he?**

 **Me: I can't say, and if I reveal him or her, it'll ruin the story.**

 **Bunnie: Well, ain't that just dandy?**

 **Me: Watch it, I don't want to write you out of the story, so please don't get any ideas.**

 **Bunnie: Sorry. Anyway, Prowl only owns the idea and the story, so don't go hater mode on him.**

 **Me: Hater mode? Where'd you get that idea?**

 **Bunnie: Somethin' I came up with while you were writing the chapter.**

 **Me: Ah, I see. Well you guys heard her, don't hate me for what I'm about to do, so enjoy the chapter. and for you ranger fans out there, you'll love what's going to happen. And don't for get to bring out your Power Rangers soundtracks and albums, you'll need 'em.**

 **Sonic: *arrives too late to join in at the beginning* Hey, what's going on? *Notices that everyone is gone after the chapter begins to start* Oh man, I missed it!**

* * *

"Many years ago, evil threatened to destroy the planet Earth, now called Mobius, evil hadn't shown it's face in many years, until an evil man named Dr. Eggman had terrorized it's inhabitants by turning them into robot slaves and ruled with an iron fist, until a group of Mobians opposed him, they were called the Freedom Fighters, they fought the mad doctor for years and to this day, the Freedom Fighters still fight him till the day he is finally defeated." A teenage Mobian said as gave his history report to his class. "Excellent work, Mr. Prower, for doing an excellent report, you get an easy hundred." Said the teacher as the school bell rang. "Don't forget that you have a test tomorrow." The class groaned except for the fox who was standing next to the teacher's desk. "I think it's perfect! The test is a perfect way to keep up with knowledge."

Later that day, after school, the young fox was on his way to the Freedom Fighter Headquarters as he came in he saw his friend, Sonic The Hedgehog, as he and the hedgehog sat at a table. "So Tails, how'd history go?" He asked, Tails laughed. "It was great, but watch out for the test that's coming tomorrow."

Sonic thought Tails was joking, but in his years as a Freedom Fighter, Sonic had never seen his best friend joke about anything in those years, but their lives were about to change when they were suddenly teleported to a mysterious room that was filled with machines.

"Whoa, I don't believe it, Sonic, this place...I think it looks ancient..." Then out of nowhere, a robot came into view, seeming that it looked like it was running. "Ai-yi-yi! Please don't touch that, it's delicate!" But due to the robot's misfortune, he tripped. "Not again." He groaned, then Tails came to help him up.

"Wow, what are you? I bet you were built here on Mobius." He said, the robot looked insulted as Tails apologized. "No, you are forgiven, but given by part of the question, I am Alpha 5, command center prototype, I wasn't built here, I was built on Edenoi, that is a planet light years from Earth, but before you ask, I knew Mobius was once earth, I didn't stay long on earth so I built Alpha 6 in my place, so after I came back, the command center was a mess, so I had help from the humans I once knew. If you look behind, you will find seven containers holding one suit each, they each have the same story." Tails and Sonic were amazed at what they saw as Alpha continued to tell them the story. "Wait, why were there six rangers? Was there any other way bring the seventh ranger back?" Sonic Asked, as Alpha hung his head down sadly.

"The Green Ranger could not co-exist with the White Ranger since the Green Ranger was a clone, so he decided to stay in the colonial times when Angel Grove was discovered." Sonic and Tails were surprised and sad at the the clone's sacrifice. "But do not feel disappointed, we managed to save the original green power coin since the clone had a replica of the original as we restored the power coins since before the birth of Mobius." Alpha explained but it only resulted in getting both the hedgehog and fox more confused.

"Who were the the original Power Rangers?" Asked Tails as Sonic looked at the Green Ranger outfit. Alpha began telling tails the story, but that was when Sonic interrupted. "Could the green power coin work on a Mobian? I'm just curious to see if it still works." He said, wondering it was even possible for a power coin to work for a Mobian.

Alpha had forgotten what Sonic had said until he completely remembered. "Oh dear, you're right, Sonic, that was the reason when I brought you two here,the reason to recruit you." The hedgehog and fox nearly fainted and stumbled to keep themselves balanced. "US?!" The two Mobians nearly shouted, Alpha stood there completely unfazed. "Correct, but there are still five others that need to be recruited as Rangers."

Sonic was the first to speak as he recovered from shock. "Who are the others?" Alpha pointed to a strange glowing globe. "Instead of telling you, let me show you. These five teenagers were chosen protect the earth long ago, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack, they were the five original rangers, Tommy had later joined them when he was freed from Rita's spell." This caught Sonic's attention, he had a similar experience by being turned against his own friends, forced to do make a decision, something he didn't to remember.

"I think you saw it, Alpha, the whole thing, how I turned into Mecha Sonic, tell me, was it true? Did I kill anyone? Was I really under Robotnik's control?" Alpha turned to the console and a video appeared on the viewing globe.

Sonic looked in horror as Knothole was nearly destroyed, there he was, or rather Mecha Sonic, fighting Bunnie Rabbot, but he was glad that she she was alright. He couldn't believe he attacked Knothole, it was as he thought, Robotnik turned him into Mecha Sonic, another memory played back in his mind as it dawned on him. "I'm getting an idea, Alpha, can you show me footage of my second time being Mecha Sonic?" Alpha did, and the viewing globe instantly played the footage. "I must say, Sonic. You and Tails did a real good job of beating Eggman back then, whoo, you two really showed Eggman and his nephew what you could do." Sonic chuckled, Tails did as well, both looked at each other. "We sure showed them. Didn't we, Tails?" Tails smiled. "We sure did. Although, I wish I could have recorded the entire fight." Alpha handed a disk to Tails. "Thanks." He said to the robot. "You're Welcome, although, I wonder who would be successors to the original rangers?" Alpha 5 thought aloud, prompting sonic to think long and hard, he thought of who would be successors to the original rangers, and before he could speak his idea, Tails beat him to it.

"I think I know a few, although I don't know if any of them would approve of keeping their Identities a secret." He explained, not sure if he would be correct, however, Alpha had the same thought. "I agree, but how can we convince them? Surely there must be a way." The two thought harder than Sonic did, and it took them a while before they found a way, and before they could say anything, the sirens went off, causing them to look at the viewing globe. "Oh no, Eggman's attacking Knothole again, What do we do?" Tails asked, forgetting that they had the legacy of the rangers at their disposal.

"Tails, You forget that that you have to chose which ranger color you need since you don't have time! Hurry!" Alpha 5 shouted, forcing Tails to grab the Morpher with the triceratops power coin. "Well, not my first choice, but it'll have to do." He said, not really liking the Morpher's power coin, he had no choice but to use it, anyway. "Triceratops!" He called out as his transformation into the Blue Ranger occurred, he was as tall as a human. "I do like the results, though." He said, admiring his height increase.

Sonic knew which Morpher to take, and it was the Green Ranger's Morpher, He followed suit. "Dragonzord!" The same thing happened to him as he became the Green Ranger. "I'll admit, Tails is right, but do we have our respective abilities?" He asked, Alpha nodded the word 'no'. "I'm afraid not, Sonic, while they give you strength, power, durability, and Stamina, they were not designed for speed, however, we did design these vehicles to get you from place to place as rangers, meaning you can use them, just not for selfish desires." Alpha explained, Tails marveled at the Battle Bikes. "Wow, how long ago were these made? These must have been made for the rangers designed after their Zords." He observed each one, they were indeed designed after the Dinozords, although the lone bike separate from the rest looked like it was designed after the Dragonzord. "You're correct, Tails. They were designed after the Zords, but they saw very little use, which meant that they were hardy brought out of storage." The two Rangers felt sorry for the Battle Bikes, Alpha continued. "I made sure that the new Battle Bike that was designed after the Dragonzord, and even that was put into storage, although not as long as the others, but it longs to see the light of day." He finished explaining, Sonic and Tails were amazed. "So you mean it's alive like you are?" Sonic asked, not really far off from his guess. "Correct, they were replaced by the newer Power Cycles when Lord Zedd was around. And I'm afraid you better get going, Eggman's Badniks are causing trouble." Realizing that Alpha was right, the two then grabbed their respective Battle Bbikes and sped back to Knothole.

"Hey Sonic, how much damage have the badniks caused?" Tails asked worryingly, Sonic chose not to think about it, instead keeping his eyes on the road. "I think we need to keep our focus on the road, besides, damage is the least of our worries, Tails." He said, wanting to get there as fast as possible, Tails hadn't seen Sonic so focused before, the Battle Bikes didn't mind the long stretch of road either, communicating electronically through their minds, they had finally got to see the outside world they dreamed of seeing since put in storage for so long.

The damage in Knothole was worse than you would think, buildings and houses were destroyed, the civilians were being chased and cornered like wild animals, and it wasn't a pun, either. A brown rabbit about Tails's age was holding a Chao doll that her mother made for her, a Motobug Badnik was getting closer and closer, the rabbit began to cry for help. Suddenly, the motobug was sliced in half, the rabbit looked to see who her heroes were. "Take it easy, kiddo, we're not gonna hurt you." It was Sonic and Tails in their ranger forms, the young rabbit was startled but happy that the two rangers rescued her. "Thank you, but my mommy's in trouble." She said, starting to cry, Sonic saw this and comforted her. "We'll save her, don't worry, go hide until all the Badniks are gone. We promise that we'll save her." He told her, and she hid like he told her to.

"Ready to give it all we got?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded. "You bet! We still have a job to do, and we have to find the girl's mom." Sonic and Tails got back on their Power Cycles. It wasn't just Motobugs chasing the civilians, Buzzbombers were attacking from the air as well, chasing the civilians. Sonic and Tails arrived just in time as Sonic plowed through the Motobugs, Tails shot the Buzzbombers down, but more kept coming, but it wasn't a problem for either rangers. "Hey Tails, I bet if we had more rangers, this would be more easier." Sonic said half jokingly, Tails chuckled. "Yeah, a bit of help would be nice every now and then, but I think we can handle it for now." He replied.

Luckily, there were fewer badniks, but the two rangers were getting worn out, suddenly a scream came from above, an older brown rabbit was being carried by a remaining Buzzbomber that wasn't shot down, this didn't go unnoticed by the two rangers. "That must be the kid's mom! Step on it Tails, we made a promise to the kid and we won't let her down." Sonic said furiously, yet trying to keep his cool, Tails nodded. "Right, I don't want her to be without family, either." With that, they sped off with in pursuit of the Buzzbomber.

"Sonic, Tails, the badnik's getting away, you have to come up with a plan!" Cried Alpha 5 over the communicator, Sonic thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Tails, I have a plan, you and I will split up, I'll continue chasing the Badnik while you speed ahead, make a u-turn and charge it head on, but we have to be careful, the mom might get hurt if we miss that Badnik." He explained, Tails nodded, he understood Sonic's plan. "Got it!" He sped past the Buzz Bomber and did a u-turn and surprised the buzz Bomber, making it drop the rabbit, Sonic's Power Cycle jumped for it's rider to catch the rabbit, and Sonic was successful, The Buzz Bomber was finally blasted to pieces by Tails as Sonic's Power Cycle landed safely. "you okay, ma'am?" Sonic asked, the rabbit was shaken, but nodded. "Yes, thank you, but who are you?" She asked, Tails responded. "We're the Power Rangers, we'll protect Mobius like we protected Earth many years ago, you can count on us to save your home because it's our home as well." He replied, the rabbit was confused, but didn't have time as the three arrived back at Knothole.

"Here's your stop ma'am, we promised your daughter that we'd save you, and here she comes..." Sonic said as he saw the rabbit ran towards the three at the same speed Sonic usually did before he got the Morpher, the little rabbit jumped into her mother's arms. "Mommy, I'm so happy you're alright." She said, happy that her mother was alright. "So am I, my sweet Chocolate. I'm just happy that you're safe." The mother said letting tears run down her cheeks, Sonic and Tails looked at each other in confusion, then they looked the mother. "Um, excuse me, ma'am, but what's your name?" Sonic asked, the mother looked at Sonic. "My name's Butterscotch, and this is my daughter, Chocolate. We're glad that you saved us and everyone else here in Knothole." She said with gratitude in her voice. "We're glad to help defend you everyone from Eggman's badniks." Tails replied, then looked at Butterscotch with curiosity. "By the way, how is it that your daughter is able to run that fast?" He asked, Butterscotch laughed heartily.

"Oh, that. Her father was a hedgehog, he and I met when we were kids, and several years later when Robotnik invaded Mobotropolis, we had Chocolate. My husband left to travel the world and write about the places he'd visit, he promised that he would return in a few years, when Eggman showed up, I began to worry about my husband's safety, I do hope he's alright." She said with worry present in her voice, Sonic held her in his arms as Butterscotch wept over his shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright, he'll get back in time to be there for your daughter to see him again, you'll never know when the surprise will come, be it in shape or form." Sonic said, wisdom very much in his voice, Tails smiled behind his helmet, knowing Sonic was right. "Well, I think it's time we head back, don't you think, Green?" He asked, Sonic nodded, catching on quickly to the little nickname. "Oh yeah, that's right, Blue, I completely forgot." He let Butterscotch and Chocolate down. "Let's not make this a habit every time, please? We need to watch for trouble, so Blue and I need to keep track of Eggman." He said, almost ready to go, when Butterscotch grabbed his shoulder. "Hold on, I just need to ask you something." Sonic and Tails weren't ready for the question Butterscotch was about to ask. "Did you really think I was fooled by your appearance as the Green Ranger, Sonic?" Both rangers were shocked, how did she know?

They decided to come clean. "Okay, you caught us, but you have to keep it a secret, alright?" Sonic asked, Butterscotch smiled. "I will, but you have to show me anyway in order to keep me quiet about your secret." She said, not even letting go of her grip on Sonic's arm. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, We'll take you and Chocolate with us, but just this once." He pulled out his communicator. "Alpha, we've got two civilians coming with us, so please try to understand, I hope you're not mad." He said with worry, Alpha was surprisingly calm for an advanced robot. "I saw everything, there's no problem, and I'm not mad, besides, we did have civilians come into the command center during emergencies, but we never let them find out the identities of the rangers, besides, I was able to get out of the command center once or twice, I only got in trouble once, and let's say I was grounded. I know, it's odd, but it happened." Sonic and Tails tried to keep themselves from laughing, but obviously failed. "I can hear you laughing." Alpha said, immediately shutting the two rangers up, and in a flash, they were all teleported into the command center.

Butterscotch and Chocolate were frightened at the sight of Alpha 5, but once sonic and Tails explained that Alpha wasn't built by Eggman, they grew more friendly toward him.

"Sorry about the scare, you two, I...well...I haven't been outside in years, and I haven't actually had visitors since today." Alpha said, While not happy with what Zordon would say to him if he found out, but Zordon had been killed years ago, leaving the poor robot and his successors without someone to be an aide to. _Oh boy, I'm glad Zordon's not here or he would have my metal hide for this, all the same, I wish he had stayed alive, but then again, that would have been a selfish wish._ He thought, he wouldn't have wished for it anyway.

"Aw, I feel sorry for you, Alpha, I wish we would come and visit you every day." Chocolate said, feeling bad for the robot. "So do I, is there anyway we can contact you?" Butterscotch asked, Alpha looked excited, he went over to the command center's consoles and picked up two communicators and gave them to the two rabbits. "Your own communicators, there are two buttons, one is for, well communicating, and the other is to teleport you to the command center when it's an emergency." Alpha explained, the two rabbits understood and learned how to operate their communicators, and were given the long version of the history of the Power Ranger teams, leaving their heads full, and were given headaches.

It was almost time for everyone to return home, well, except for Alpha 5, since he was really lonely, Butterscotch and Chocolate were already at their home, Sonic and Tails stopped by his home, they were talking about the days events. "Wow, today's been full of surprises, huh, Tails?" He asked, Tails laughed. "Yeah, though, I'm still worried about what Eggman would do if he sends another wave of Badniks after us." He said worriedly, Sonic chuckled. "I bet Eggman doesn't know who the Power Rangers are, I mean he's still ticked about what happened today. Though, knowing him, he's always coming up with some lame plan to rule Mobius. Seriously, he never did think things through, and are you sure your parents are okay with you staying the night over at my house?" He asked, Tails smiled. "Yep, they're okay with me staying at your house as long as I need to, I still need to study for tomorrow's test." He replied. Sonic chuckled. "Well, I think you're welcome to do so." He said as he opened the door.

"Hey everyone, we're home." Sonic called as his parents came out. "Sonic, my boy, how was school, and where were you?" Uncle Chuck asked with hearty laughter, Sonic chuckled, knowing he'd technically tell everyone the truth, but neither he nor Tails could fully explain their secret identities as the newest Power Rangers, so he improvised. "We went to Freedom Fighter HQ, and fought off Eggman's Badniks, Knothole's safe again. But we did have help from another group, they're called the Power Rangers, they helped us save the civilians as well." He said, Charles and Bernie were satisfied, but Jules wasn't so sure that his son was telling the truth, he did however hear that the rangers were real and did save Knothole, that he couldn't fault his son for being truthful. "I see, I'll have a talk with you later, Sonic, by the way, have you got any homework?" He asked, Sonic rubbed the back of his head, he knew that he didn't have any homework, but he knew Tails needed help studying. "Actually, Tails does, his parents were okay with him being able to study over here, So I thought I'd help him out." He explained, knowing that the studying part wasn't made up.

His parents, nor Charles, could deny that answer. "Okay, go help Tails study, but remember, wash your hands before supper." Bernie said, playfully slapping her son's right arm. "Yes ma'am." Sonic said, smiling as he took Tails up to his room to study, it took them up to thirty minutes to study, and by the time they were finished, they were called downstairs for supper.

The next morning came, it was anything but peaceful, School was busy today, Tails knew he'd do well, today was the test, he noticed Amy next to him, She was ready as well, and turned his attention to his paper. It took a bit of time, but everyone was done and handed in their test papers, the bell rang and everyone was done for the day.

Just as tails was about to leave, his arm was grabbed by Amy. "Hey tails, what's up?" She asked friendly, Tails was not going to get away from her. "Oh nothing." He lied, Amy didn't believe him one bit, but decided to play dumb, anyway. "So, what's on the activity list for today? Building more inventions?" She asked, Tails was about to lie again until Amy noticed his communicator. "Ooh, what's this button do?" She asked, touching the teleport button, bringing both of them into the command center. "Where are we? A new Freedom Fighter base?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Uh...not exactly." Tails said, wondering if he should tell Amy the truth as she looked at the Pink Ranger suit and Morpher. "Wow, looks similar to the Green and Blue Rangers." She said observing the suit. "Uh...yeah..." Tails was starting to get nervous, he was lucky that Amy was looking at the suit and the Morpher, but his luck soon ran out the door as Amy put two and two together. "Tails, why didn't you tell me that you were the Blue Ranger?" she asked, Tails knew that his cover was blown.

"Um, we didn't want you to uh...you know...freak out. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this, we had to keep it a secret." He said, looking even more sorry than before. Amy was now confused. "And who's the Green Ranger, Tails?" She asked, not even knowing that Sonic was the Green Ranger, Tails didn't know that Sonic was coming in and Amy was going to find faster than he thought. And as if on cue, Sonic teleported in, and saw Amy. "Of all the times you had to pick, Ames, you picked the most awkward timing to find out." He knew what he said was right because it was the most awkward situation they had ever been in until Alpha 5 came in. "Well, I see you brought someone new." He said, earning a boot to the head from Amy, literally.

Amy looked at Alpha, realizing what she just did and helped Alpha back up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Must have been my reflexes." Alpha looked dizzy for a moment, but soon gained his vision back. "No worries, any way, I'm glad you're here." He explained, Amy looked confused as to why she was here. "Why am I here exactly?" She asked forgetting that she was furious at Tails, and was wondering why she kept staring at the Pink Ranger suit. "Well, I've been searching the globe and wouldn't you know it? I found Sonic and Tails, I've been watching them, and I admit you're part of the next generation to become a Power Ranger." Alpha explained, Amy continued to look at the suit and the Morpher. "So that's why I feel so attracted to these, it's like it's my destiny to be a Power Ranger." then she had a thought. "Does anyone beside ourselves know that we're Power Rangers?" Nobody but sonic answered. "Two actually, but they promised not to tell anyone." He explained as Butterscotch and Chocolate teleported in and saw Amy. "Let me guess, she was chosen?" Butterscotch asked, Alpha nodded. "Yes, but I received a literal boot to the head." Sonic looked at Butterscotch. "She kicked him in the head." He translated for Alpha to help Butterscotch and Chocolate to understand better.

Sirens blared as the rangers and non-rangers looked at the viewing globe, Squad of Badniks were terrorizing the citizens of Knothole again but this time, they weren't after the citizens, they were organized. "Eggman's stepping up his game, and he's actually there this time." Sonic observed, actually seeing Eggman on the viewing globe. "We've got to do something!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the Morpher, and instinctively morphed into the Pink Ranger. "Well I won't question the color, but I like the results." She said as the Sonic and Tails morphed into their respective ranger forms as the Battle Bikes came out, Amy saw that the blue Battle Bike had a sidecar attached to it. "Why is there a sidecar on that motorcycle?" She asked, the Battle Bike was offended and roared it's engine at Amy, startling her. Tails came by and soothed the Battle Bike while looking Amy. "The Battle Bike's no ordinary motorcycle, it's alive, and it and several others like it haven't seen the light of day until yesterday." Tails explained, Amy was about to respond until Sonic cut her off. "No time Amy, get in, we'll answer questions later." He said, wanting to hurry, Amy looked at Butterscotch. "We'll be safe, You won't have to worry, we'll be watching from here." She reassured the Pink Ranger.

The rangers were on their way to Knothole village. "So, do we retain our abilities?" She asked, Tails nodded. "No, we don't. The suits were not designed for speed, but they were made for strength, durability, stamina, and power, that's why these suits weren't built for speed." He explained.

When the rangers got there, the damage was not as bad as yesterday, they saw Eggman floating in mid air. "Why hello, rangers. Nice of you to drop by." He mocked, the rangers weren't happy. "Beat it Eggman, you're not welcome here after what happened last time." Sonic Shouted, not even fazed by the mocking.

"Well, not that it matters, but I need something that's here in this pathetic village." he said in a hateful tone, the rangers were confused. "Why would you even need it?" Amy asked, clearly not in the mood for talking, she was about ready to smash the Egg Mobile. "Well, when the original Robotnik found it, he wanted to weaponize it, but never got the chance when he was kicked out." He explained, Sonic looked ready to fight, but restrained himself before Eggman made his move. "And there's another thing, he knew it was a large rainbow crystal, which he called the Zeo crystal." Sonic and Tails froze at the words "Zeo Crystal", Amy wasn't aware of it's existence, but now that she knew, she looked ready to defend the crystal at all cost. "You're not getting your grubby hands on it!" She shouted, pulling out her Power Bow, Eggman looked like he was ready to give out the order, but he thought of an idea. "You think that You stand a chance against me? Well, turns out I came prepared." He said, pressing a button, a ship from the Egg fleet appeared and opened it's cargo bay and out came a bot that Sonic and Tails recognized. "No way...it can't be." Sonic and Tails gasped, It turned out to be none other than E.V.E.

Eggman laughed. "Like what I did? I simply revived her through the process of building another version her like I did with Metal Sonic, she's much more powerful now!" He boasted, but he wasn't done, another bot came out, he looked like Metal Sonic but he wasn't. "Say hello to Metal Scourge , where the first version failed, he can do better." Sonic wasn't surprised. "Gotta say it, Eggman, you're really using new versions of old bots, one that betrayed Robotnik, another that failed and was never used again. This plan of yours is recycled, and bad." He snapped, Eggman laughed again. "If you think that's bad, then check this out!" The last bot was what everyone feared, it was Mecha Sonic himself. Sonic had never seen a tactic such as this, rebuilding bots that have been destroyed was one thing, but building a separate clone other than Metal Sonic was something he had seen before, but it wasn't Mecha Sonic, and he knew it. He knew that he was glad that he wasn't Mecha Sonic for a third time, and would obviously destroy the three bots and send Eggman packing, and he knew what to do.

"Guys, change of plans, the civilians aren't our only priority, we have to stop Eggman from getting the Zeo crystal, and destroy the bots. Pink, go after E.V.E, you're the only one who hasn't fought her." He ordered, Amy nodded. "Right, just leave her to me!" She said, going after her target.

"Blue, Think you can handle Metal Scourge on your own?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded. "Yeah, let me at 'em." Sonic smiled behind the helmet. "Go get 'em." He said as Tails charged toward Metal Scourge.

"It's just you and me now, Mecha." He said to the robotic copy. "Strange, you say it as if this is our last battle. I feel like we know each other, yet I don't know you." the robot mused, Sonic knew that his counterpart was right, Mecha didn't have his memories. "You're right, but look at it in my point of view, the previous version of you was actually a Mobian roboticized and used by Robotnik in those days, you're a fully sentient robot, that's what made you different from the original. Mecha, you were given free will, yet Eggman doesn't even know you formed your own personality despite being programmed to destroy me and the others, I don't know how, but I think Metal Sonic and Pseudo Sonic surpassed even you." He said, trading punches and blows with Mecha.

Mecha Sonic was having trouble with his thoughts as he was fighting Sonic, his mind was clouded with what Sonic had said. Was he more than capable of being programmed to destroy living beings? He tried to fight it, but the questions kept coming into his electronic brain. Was he even capable of free will? This caused him to stagger back, and Sonic noticed, both stopped fighting. two questions Mecha had repeated in his mind, who were Met and Pseudo Sonic and why did he have a personality? He tried to think straight, but he heard Eggman try to give him orders, he looked at Eggman, then to sonic, it was clear that he was confused, torn between what he was supposed to do and find the answer, then the robot made up his mind. "Maybe you're right, Green Ranger, I have to face what and who I am, but it doesn't change the fact that you and I are separate, Sonic." he said turning to face Eggman. "You hear me, Eggman? Like my predecessors before me, I refuse to follow your orders." The sudden betrayal of Mecha Sonic was enough to anger the doctor,Metal Scourge and Tails stopped fighting to see the doctor fume. "I wonder what he's angry about." Metal Scourge wondered, Tails had an idea of why Sonic had gotten through to Mecha Sonic. "Probably because Mecha was conflicted what what he was told, maybe he decided to go against Eggman." He theorized, he had no idea of how right he was.

Amy and E.V.E were still fighting, focused only on their battle, they hadn't noticed what was going on. "You're good Pink Ranger, I'll give you that, but you haven't seen my true form, yet." E.V.E remarked, she tried transforming to her final form, but she couldn't. "What's going on? Why can't I access my final form?!" She shouted, Amy was confused until she came to a conclusion. "Maybe Eggman did something to remove it from your design as a failsafe mechanism due to how you betrayed Robotnik the first time." She said, confusing E.V.E. "What do you mean? I have no memory of betraying anyone, and who is Robotnik?" She said, confused. Amy could see that that the Eve she was fighting wasn't the original. "Then you're a downgrade of the original E.V.E. From what Sonic told me, the original Eve destroyed herself afterwards." Amy said, realizing that E.V.E would go berserk.

Like Mecha Sonic, she was conflicted, the only difference between to two was that Mecha made up his mind, E.V.E, however, refused to believe what Amy told her. Like Amy predicted, E.V.E went berserk, trashing wildly with Amy narrowly dodging and avoiding the punches and kicks. E.V.E was losing her sanity way too fast. Amy jumped high in the air with her Power Bow loaded, and had three arrows lined up, ready to be shot. "You had the chance to stop the fight, E.V.E, but you're far to dangerous to be left alive, you brought this upon yourself!" She shouted,and fired as Eve's armor was pierced by the three arrows, one on each shoulder, and one right through the head, bringing the female robot down Amy turned around letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, now that she's down and out, I can..." She never finished as she was surrounded surrounded by other Badniks. "Of course you realize, this means war." She said, now getting five arrows for her Power bow to increase the chance of hitting more targets.

Over with Sonic and Tails, Mecha Sonic was dodging the laser blast, but had a hard time landing a blow on the Egg moblile, Eggman had a much easier doding Mecha's shots and had an equally had a hard time hitting Mecha Sonic, Sonic had enough and decided to help instead of just sitting by and watch. "Time for reinforcements." He said as he stood beside Mecha. "I didn't ask for your help,this is my fight against Eggman!" Mecha snarled, Sonic chuckled. "Well I hate burst your bubble, but if you and Eggman kept dodging each other, the village would be rubble by now, besides, you need help, and you can't take no for an answer, you know." He explained, Mecha thought for a moment before taking his counterpart's words into consideration. "Alright, but just this once." he said, he didn't like it, but he knew that desperate times called for desperate measures, an in Sonic's case, he was willing to help his counterpart, not that Mecha would admit it, but he did need it.

Tails and Metal Scourge looked on at the fight. "Aren't you going to stop them from attacking Eggman?" Tails asked, Metal Scourge was really not in the mood. "Nah, I figured I'd let them duke it out." He said lazily, Tails looked in disbelief. "Aren't you loyal to him?" Tails asked again, Metal scourge looked at him. "Hey, when you're rebuilt a second time, you don't stay loyal for long, ask Metal Sonic the next time you face him. And besides, I'm not gonna be there every time you guys fight the boss or his robots, y'know." He explained, Tails looked back at the fight.

Sonic and Mecha were soon nearing the end of the fight, but Sonic was getting worn out, Tails decided to step in, he wasn't going to let his best friend be killed, "Power Lance!" He shouted, effectively throwing the Power Lance at Eggman's mobile, puncturing a hole in it. "No! Curse you!" Eggman yelled, Metal Scourge knew that it was time to retreat. "Boss, it's time for a tactical retreat." He warned, but Eggman wouldn't have it. "No! Not until we retrieve the Zeo crystal." He shouted, Metal Scourge thought other wise. "Would you rather think about your own well being? Besides, I don't see E.V.E, she must have been defeated by the Pink Ranger." And he was right, E.V.E was nowhere to be found, during the battle, Amy beat her, and without anyone's notice, E.V.E's remains were teleported off to the command center. "We've lost, boss, the Zeo crystal belongs to them now." Metal said, turning to Mecha Sonic. "When we next meet, we're now rivals, Mecha." He called out to Mecha Sonic, Mecha smirked. "And I'll be waiting to face off against you in our next encounter." He said, wanting to get the chance to fight Metal Scourge again. Begrudgingly, Eggman was about to leave, but not before he could leave with a threat. "This isn't over, Power Rangers, I'll destroy you when we next meet!" He really meant it as he left for the Egg Carrier with Metal Scourge, the Egg Carrier left Knothole.

"Well, we won, but what did Eggman want with the Zeo crystal?" Amy asked as Mecha Sonic replied. "He wanted to use the Zeo crystal domination of Mobius, he's not very perceptive of traitors among him, me and Metal Sonic respectively." He explained, Sonic nodded. "Well, we ought to find the Zeo crystal before anyone anyone does." He said, looking at the damaged town. "And while we do that, we better help the citizens rebuild Knothole." He got no farther when Alpha contacted him. "What's up, Alpha?" He asked, Alpha's voice came through. "I'll give you a break once you find the Zeo crystal, I can repair Knothole, besides, I've got help." The rangers looked at each other, but knew that Alpha was being truthful, Mecha Sonic didn't know who Alpha was.

It took thirty minutes for everyone to search for the Zeo crystal, and it was frustrating, Sonic eventually came to his home, he didn't want to attract attention as the Green Ranger, but he didn't get the chance to demorph as his father opened the door. "Hello, Green Ranger, I honestly didn't think you would show up. I believe you were looking for something?" He said, handing out the Zeo crystal, Sonic's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Uh...Yeah...thanks." He looked ready to faint, Jules chuckled. "Just remember that I'm proud of you, son." He said, surprising his son. "How..." Sonic trailed before his father spoke again. "Did I know? Easy, I could tell that you were hiding something, same with Tails, you both weren't really telling the truth, I came by to Freedom Fighter HQ and asked Sally if she saw you, and she told me you weren't there when Knothole was attacked, I am disappointed in you for lying, but I guess you had to for the right reasons, and for that, I'm proud of you." He said, proud of his son. Now it was Sonic's turn to ask. "How did you even have the Zeo crystal?" He asked, Jules chuckled. "Well, you can thank Charles for that, he snuck it out without Robotnik's knowledge, plus, we knew the crystal would be misused if in the wrong hands, so we tasked Rosie to keep it out of sight until Robotnik was gone for good, and we got it in the basement after King Acorn returned, it's been gathering dust up til today." He explained.

Sonic gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that takes care of that problem. but why? Did mom know?" He asked, his father nodded. "Yes, but she doesn't know that you're the Green Ranger." Sonic nodded, he knew that his father was right. "At least we're the only ones who know, Still, why is the Zeo crystal common knowledge to everyone in our family? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, His father was silent a few moments before he could speak. "I tried to, son, but with all these attacks going on, I was either deciding on telling you or keep it a secret until you were old enough, but since Eggman's attack yesterday, I kept thinking about our future, I decided to give it to you when you were alone, hence why Eggman attacked again today." He explained, Sonic looked In thought before deciding to tell the whole truth. "Well I know I haven't been honest with you guys, but the truth is, Tails and I were teleported to a building that looked like it was made to be a command center, and it literally was, Tails and I found the Morphers and suits of the original rangers, we were found out by a mother and her daughter, she obviously found out yesterday by rescuing her, Amy found out today and became the Pink Ranger, I'm obviously the Green Ranger as you already knew minutes ago." He said, making his father laugh. "Oh man, and what color is tails? Red? Black? Yellow?" he asked, Sonic smiled. "Blue, actually, I also find it ironic, myself. Anyway, the fight today got me and the others an ally." He said, Jules looked at him in curiosity. "Who is it?" He asked.

Sonic got a little nervous. "Well... Eggman had built three robots, and one I was familiar with rebelled, and his name was Mecha Sonic." He explained, hoping his father wouldn't freak out, in fact, Jules was smiling. "Well, not only are you gifted in leadership, but you're quite the speaker in terms of getting them to think. I guess Mecha Sonic is separate from you now?" He asked, Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I convinced him to overcome his programming, I could feel that he had a personality in his mind and all it took for him was decide, and boy what treat, he made Eggman mad!" This sent the two hedghogs to the floor, laughing until They calmed down. "Well, how am I going to explain to them that you know?" Sonic asked unsure of how the others would react, his father had the answer. "Well, we'll tell them what I know and how I found out, Don't know about Mecha, though. He might mistake me for Eggman's robots." He said, knowing it would be a possible outcome.

The two came back to the battlefield and saw the others, and after some explaining and convincing, Jules was accepted, surprisingly enough, Mecha looked to him as his own father, which made him proud. Sonic's communicator went off. "Yeah Alpha?" He answered, Alpha let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you went of the radar, I went nuts trying to contact you." Alpha said, feeling very nervous, Sonic felt embarrassed. "Sorry about that, but my family had the Zeo crystal all this time, and we didn't even know it, I'll fill you in when we get back, and my dad knows." he said, feeling nervous, and sweating bullets.

"Peachy." Alpha mumbled, he was getting annoyed at this rate. "Just get back here, you guys, I'm starting to get an equivalent of a headache, I'll teleport you the Mastodon Battle Bike." And like he said, the Mastodon Battle Bike was teleported to the location, just as the Mastodon Battle Bike had arrived, Knothole was restored in minutes, Everyone marveled at the sight before heading to the command center.

"Well, Jules Hedgehog, we meet for the first time." Alpha 5 said as he held out his hand, Jules returned the same gesture and shook hands. "Well, it's a pleasure to see the mentor my son's been with yesterday." Alpha laughed. "Oh no, I'm not his mentor, I'm just an assistant, but your son's experience at taking down Eggman's bots is simply amazing." He said, Jules laughed. "Well, he has a knack for smashing them, and I heard that you're also older than all of us." He said, Alpha nodded. "Well that is true, still, I have an idea." He whispered to Jules about his idea, Jules chuckled, and looked over at his son. "Sonic, I never told you about a second uncle." He said, this got Sonic's attention. "Really? Who is he?" He asked, Jules chuckled. "Well, he's the husband of Butterscotch, and the father of Chocolate." he explained, getting not only Sonic's reaction, but tails and Amy's as well, Mecha Sonic was the only one who wasn't confused, but he was surprised, but not as much as the rangers were, in fact, he was smiling. "Well who would'a thought? That's cool." He said as Chocolate hugged him. "Yay! I've got two cousins!" She cheered happily, Mecha returned the hug.

Sonic was the first to break out of his stupor. "Wait, all this time and you never told me?" He asked thinking that this was a dream. "You were too young to remember, and no, you're not dreaming. Your uncle's name was Jason Scott Hedgehog, and as we found out, he was the reincarnation of the the first Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, he's also you mother's bother." Jules continued, Sonic was having a hard time taking it in, but this was sonic, he could handle anything. "Well, that's not what I expected, but that's way past cool, an uncle who's a reincarnation of the the first Red Ranger." He said, Butterscotch giggled. "He taught me the basics of martial arts, and I'm glad I learned from the best husband in the world." She also laughed. "That makes me Vanillia's twin sister." Everyone looked at her like she was revealing something they hadn't heard of before. "Well, it's true, Vanilla's my twin sister and Cream's my niece, in fact look on the family tree." She said, prompting Jules to look up their family history, and what he found was interesting. "Well, I hadn't expected this, but it's true, we are related, Sonic and Mecha." He brought them over, the two looked on the newly installed monitor, Sonic snickered. "Boy, I didn't know Butterscotch was a rebel back in her day." He laughed, Mecha chuckled. "Neither did I, but I guess that proves we're all stubborn to the core." He replied, Butterscotch laughed like crazy. "Yeah, Vanilla was quiet and shy when we were kids, but I didn't expect her to get a get a boyfriend when she was sixteen, boy, was I jealous. That's where I met Jason, mind you, Vanilla and I were twins at the same age." She pointed over to a image of her and Jason, then pointed to an image of both on their wedding day. "Oh the memories, and things were getting good a few years later, until Robotnik turned against us on the day our daughter was born." She said, remembering the day when Chocolate was born during Robotnik's siege on Mobotropolis." She said, remembering everything, Tails realized something, he had to tell Butterscotch. "I was born on the same day, Mrs. Butterscotch, I was born the day he invaded Mobotropolis." He said, shocking Butterscotch. "My word, you're the same age as Chocolate." She said, Chocolate hugged tails, giggling happily. "I always wanted a boyfriend." She said, making Tails blush, Butterscotch shook her head. "No, not until you're sixteen." She said, not wanting her daughter to rush things. "Aw..." Chocolate pouted, Everyone but the two young teens laughed.

"Well, We better head back, everyone." Jules said, but before he and the others could leave, Alpha 5 called out to him. "Wait, Mecha can't go out looking like that!" He said, Mecha Sonic agreed with him. "He's right, people might recognize all of you despite not being in your ranger forms, I'd be chased out the moment they see me." He said, Sonic looked at Alpha. "Is there a way to turn Mecha into a Mobian?" He asked, Alpha began to think, he paced for a few moments, until he came up with an idea. "It's possible, if I can make a deroboticizer, then chances are it would only have one use and one use, only." Everyone looked at Mecha. "Well, I think this idea would work, I'll stay behind to help him." He said, then another voice came out of nowhere. "As will I." It sounded female, and it was too recognizable, a robotic female figure came out, Sonic was the only one who would recognize the female robot. "E.V.E? How are you back?" He asked, Amy looked ready to bring out her Piko hammer, but Tails stopped her from doing so. "Sonic, I remember our last encounter, and my death was temporary, Thanks to Alpha 5 for saving my consciousness and memories, I know I had been silent the entire time, and I wish to ask for your forgiveness of my deceit, when Amy destroyed my downgraded clone, Alpha brought it here for me to rebuild it into the body you last saw me in. I no longer posses the ability to fly, but I can walk on two legs now." She explained,Sonic smiled, he knew that this was the E.V.E he remembered. "You don't have to ask, I've already forgiven you, E.V.E." He said, smiling.

Amy calmed down knowing that this wasn't the E.V.E she fought hours ago. "Well, if she won't kill us, then she's alright in my book." She said, knowng that E.V.E would accept the comment as praise and approval. Tails Nodded. "Well, I for one accept her into our team, even if she's not a ranger." He said, E.V.E smiled warmly. "Thank you, Tails. I'll give my life to protect Mobius, plus, I have plans from the old roboticizer design that Rotor made from a few years ago." She said, Sonic nodded. "How long will it take to build the deroboticizer?" He asked, All three robots looked at each other, then Alpha responded. "It'll take all night, but it'll be worth the wait." He said, gaining voices of approval. Jules then waited until it was time. "Alright, Sonic, if you and everyone else are ready, we need to be home right about now." He said, no longer wanting to wait.

"Alright, dad, we'll go." He said, not wanting to make his father even more impatient, he instructed everyone to to hold on while they teleported. And when they were just a few miles outside of Knothole, they ended up in a tangled mess of a pile, it took two minutes before Amy could use her Piko hammer to get everyone to get off her, Everyone got back to their respective homes, well, almost everyone, Butterscotch and Chocolate stayed with Jules and Sonic as they were at the door. "Are you sure that Mom and uncle Chuck won't notice? I mean they're bound to notice that the Zeo crystal is missing." Sonic said, worried about what would happen. "Don't worry, I'll tell them that the Power Rangers came over and asked for the crystal to be put in their base." Jules explained, he opened the the door, only for his his wife to tackle him while crying. "Where have you been? We were so worried that you went missing." She said, sobbing like crazy, Charles was calmer than she was. "Yes, but aside from the fact that you went missing, the Zeo crystal is also missing." he said, getting suspicious, Jules chuckled. "Don't worry, the Power Rangers came over today, and they asked for the Zeo crystal, they told me it originally belonged to them before they lost it, and I gave it to them for safe keeping." He explained, technically telling the truth, Charles seemed to believe part of it. "Alright, but you'll have to tell me where you went." He said, still being suspicious.

Bernie got up and off her husband before he could pick himself up, Jules knew there was nothing he could get away from, especially Charles, he walked over his brother and leaned toward him. "I'll tell you later." He whispered, Charles nodded. Bernie looked over to Butterscotch and gasped. "Butterscotch?" She asked, not believing what she was seeing. "Yep, it's me Berns." She said, smiling, happy to see her sister in law again for the first time in years. "How's Jason? Is he alive?" Bernadette asked, not even aware that her brother was alive. "Oh he is, but he was traveling around the world for years, I just got the letter this morning that he was coming home tomorrow." Both mothers were squealing in happiness as they hugged each other.

Sonic chuckled, so did his father and uncle, Chocolate let out tears of happiness and joy, it was the first time she would get to see her father in years.

It was time for everyone to go to bed, Charles led his brother down to the basement. "Well, you said you'd tell me later, and later is now, Jules. Is it really true that the Zeo crystal did belong to the Power Rangers?" He asked, Jules nodded. "Yes, but there's more to it than that..." He said, and before he could continue, Sonic jumped in. "Sorry, I overheard you conversation and decided to drop in." He said, Charles looked at his brother and nephew. "Hmm, I'm beginning to think that Sonic's been hiding something, Isn't he?" He asked, he knew he wasn't accusing Sonic of and he knew it to be true. Sonic started to regret dropping in on the conversation, and like his father, he knew wasn't going to get away from telling the truth, especially from his uncle, but his uncle had kept the truth from him before, and he felt that he should return the favor. "Alright, you deserve to know the truth." He said, his father looked at him, sonic looked back at his father as if telling him it would be alright, he looked back at Charles. "I haven't been telling the whole truth, uncle Chuck. I'm a Power Ranger." he confessed, Charles was shocked, but his shock wore off quickly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, he turned to face his brother. "How long did you know about this?" He asked again, Jules replied. "I just found out today, Charles." He said, leaving his brother surprised, then he thought back to when he kept the truth from his nephew, he knew that this situation was like a few years ago, but under different circumstances. "Alright, but don't keep me out of the loop this time. I can't bare to lose anyone like I did with you and Bernie last time you two were roboticized." He said, not wanting to lose any of his family.

Unknown to them, Bernie heard everything, she stayed out of sight, it was a good thing her training during the war hadn't gone away. Butterscotch had found her instantly. "I thought I might find you here, Berns." She said, startling her sister in law. "Don't scare me like that, Butterscotch." Bernadette said with her heart pounding.

Butterscotch sighed, she knew that Bernadette was like a ninja, but easily startled. "I had a feeling you'd find out, but not this soon. I have to hand it to your son, he saved me two days ago." She explained, Bernadette sighed in relief. "I didn't know you were still around till today, and has it been that long? Sonic's been a Power Ranger for two days?" She asked, Butterscotch nodded. "Yep, it was easy for me to tell since he was the Green Ranger, he and Tails came in and Saved Knothole twice, the first time, we were being chased as if we were actual animals, today was with a robotic version of Sonic betraying Eggman, and he joined us, and now he's part of the family." She explained, Bernadette was shocked, had she been there, she would've already known.

"I guess this is like a few years ago when Sonic found out about us being roboticized, I guess it's fair that he's done the same, obviously to keep me and his father out of harm's way." She said, realizing that pushing her son away from her would make things bad, Butterscotch nodded again. "Yeah, Chocolate would be motherless if Sonic hadn't saved me, that would make things bad if it happened." She said, thinking if she had been roboticized, Bernie looked in thought, she knew Butterscotch was right.

In the basement, Things weren't much better, Sonic had to explain why that he convinced Mecha Sonic to betray Eggman to Charles, and to him, Mecha Sonic was just another machine, but Sonic wouldn't have any of that, by reminding his uncle about what he did, and Charles was losing the argument.

"Charles, you need to believe Sonic, he's telling the truth." Jules said, wanting the argument to end, Charles finally gave up. "You're right, I guess it's time I finally let go of my past, and come face to face with the present." He sighed in defeat, Sonic knew his uncle was right. "So how about tomorrow, uncle Chuck? I could take you to the command center." He offered, Charles thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Alright, let's hope Eggman doesn't attack us tomorrow." He said in hope.

Alpha had been watching through the viewing globe, he knew that everyone in the family finally knew about Sonic's identity as the Green Ranger. _Well, I guess it's come full circle._ He thought, as he began working on the deroboticizer with Mecha Sonic and E.V.E as things back in Knothole was quiet for the rest of the night.

The next day was a Saturday, Which meant no school, every Mobian that was a kid or teenager was happy that they got two days off from the schools they went to, and It was the day Jason came back home, he was a red hedgehog with white gloves and white shoes with red stripes, he looked at the town with nostalgia while looking at the changes made to the town. _Well, the more things change, the more they stay the same._ He thought as he walked down to Sonic's home, he knocked on the door to see Bernadette. "Hey sis, I'm home." He said, Bernadette hugged her brother, it had been so long since either had seen each other. "I missed you, Jason, come on in, someone's been wanting to see you again." She said, Jason laughed. "I guess so, are Butterscotch and Chocolate here?" He asked, he didn't expect to be pulled in by his sister, she let go of him. "They're in the living room." She said, smiling, and there he saw his wife and daughter, Chocolate ran over to him and hugged him.

Butterscotch smiled at her daughter's behavior, and walked over toy her husband, patting him on the shoulder. "Welcome back home, honey." she said, Jason smiled back. "It's good to be home." He said, looking at Jules."Well, I see you're still the same, but why, Jules?" he asked, Jules knew that Jason would want to know now rather than later. "Well, due to my injuries, I can't go back now because of them." He explained, Jason felt bad. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." He apologized, Jules comforted him. "Don't be, had I known earlier, I still wouldn't go back. By the way, remember Sonic?" He asked, Jason perked up at his nephew's name. "How's he doing?" He asked, Bernadette smiled. "He's doing alright, I think he's out visiting his friends, so he'll come by later today." She said, knowing where Sonic was at the moment.

At the command center, Sonic Tails, and Amy were ready to see Mecha Sonic become a Mobian. "Let's hope this goes well." Alpha said, hoping things would turn out okay, E.V.E nodded. "I feel the same way, let's hope there's no malfunctions." she said, checking for any malfunction in the system, Mecha was feeling nervous. "I hope this doesn't blow up on me." He said aloud, Alpha chuckled. "It won't, I ran through the program, and it's fine." He said, Mecha didn't think it would work but he didn't want to argue. He went through into the machine and it began to hum to life, it took ten minutes, but it was done, Mecha came out looking like a mixture of Sonic and Scourge, he had Sonic's body and color, Scourge's eye color, and a white version of Scourge's jacket. "I feel fantastic!" He said, jumping up and down in joy, the others looked happy that it worked.

Mecha looked at the White Ranger outfit and it's respective Morpher, he felt a connection to it, Alpha looked in anticipation, Sonic hoped mecha would take it, and Mecha did, he did the morph sequence without incident and became the White Ranger. "This is awesome! I feel like I could run ten laps in this suit." Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Well, I hate to be a wet blanket, but we've got to get home to meet up with uncle Jason." Sonic said, but before they could go, Alpha handed Mecha a communicator, after that, the four rangers were back in Knothole. And arrived at Sonic's home, they were in time to meet Jason. "Hey Sonic, I know it's been a long time, but it's good to see you again for the first time in years." He said shaking his nephew's hand, Sonic simled. "Yeah, I can't believe you're here." he said, Jason laughed. "I know, we have so much to talk about." He said, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do." He said, and the their long conversation began, Mecha walked over to Amy. "So, I figured that you were into Sonic," He said, making the pink hedgehog blush. "I was, until you became a Mobian, I guess I'm over Sonic now." She said, now moving past her former crush, she smiled, though.

Mecha looked at Tails. "You have any idea what she's talking about?" He asked, Tails smiled. "Well, now that I think about it, Amy's been crushing on sonic for a few years, and well, since she's over Sonic, I think she's ready to move on. In this case, I think You may be her next crush, although, I think she'll go easy on you, I'm not a love expert, but I can tell that she'll be ready for a relationship in the future." He said, observing Amy's predicament. Mecha looked at Amy, then back at Tails. "Well, that's nice and all, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, yet. Maybe sometime in the future, but for now, I'll see how this plays out." He said, wondering if he and Amy will have that chance one day.

All was going well until another attack from Eggman's Badniks started, Sonic and the others were alerted to the attack, they had to get to somewhere in a safe place to morph, and once they did, they appeared where the Badniks were attacking the strangest thing was that there were ten Badniks, they found it odd, but since they knew it was Eggman, they had every right to worry, they got to the command center in time. "Alpha, the strangest thing happened, there were ten Badniks instead of the usual army." Sonic said, Alpha looked worried in his thoughts, he knew he had seen something like it before. "Eggman might be using the same tactics Rita and Zedd used against the original rangers years ago, that must be that the case, they always send a monster afterwards and it backfires on them half the time." He explained, Tails, being the one with intelligence, understood all of what Alpha had said, the others barely understood, but they got the message. "Alright, are you guys ready to go back out there and kick some Badnik butt?" He asked, the other rangers were more than ready. "You don't have to ask twice!" Tails replied, gaining some nods from Mecha and Amy. "We're in as well, bro." Mecha said, doing a fist pump, Amy giggled.

Sonic and the others proceeded to morph into their respective ranger forms, and before they were about to leave, Alpha stopped them. "Wait, there's something E.V.E and I want to show you." The rangers followed him to the Battle Bikes, there was another battle Bike as well, and it was based on Titanus, the Tigerzord, and the Falconzord. "This is the newest Battle Bike for our new ranger." He said, the new Battle Bike was armed to the teeth in missile launchers, it had two cannons placed above the wheels, and had a holster for Saba, Mecha liked his newest ride. "Sweet, I wanna take this thing out for a test drive." He said, the others were marveled as well. And just in time, too, Alpha looked in horror at the viewing globe. "Oh no, it's Crabby Cabbie!" He said in horror, the rangers looked at the viewing globe in thought, they turned to each other. "It's got to be Eggman." Amy said, The other rangers nodded. "Yeah, but how did he bring the monster back to life? There's no way he could have the proper tools and machines necessary to bring the monster back to life." Mecha replied, then he saw someone he recognized being chased by the monster. "Oh no, that's uncle Jason and Butterscotch! They're in danger!" Wasting no time, he ran to his new Battle Bike, Sonic and Tails followed suit with Amy getting in the side car.

Knothole was in danger as Crabby was chasing the married couple. "How did we get into this mess?" Jason asked his wife as Cabbie chased them. "I don't know, I'm usually the target all the time!" She said while trying to outrun the monster, Cabbie laughed like a maniac. "Give it up, you'll soon be Eggman's servants when I deliver you to him." He cackled, and before he could capture two, several blast hit Crabby Cabbie as he spun out of control, he regained his stability to see the rangers on their Battle Bikes. "Alright, Cabbie, you've had your fun, but now it's time to put a parking boot on you and send you to impound." Sonic declared as Crabby fumed. "You won't stop me, I've got a delivery to make once I deal with you." He said as he began a chase, the rangers chased after him. "We've gotta find a way to blow his tires out!" Sonic called out to the others. "If I may..." Saba began, getting the rangers attention. "We need to corner him once we split up and and find a way to find a vantage point to attack him by surprise and slow him down." He finished, the rangers though about Saba's plan before nodding. "We might just try it out, Saba." Sonic said, getting wiser by the second. "Tails, take Amy with you, you'll have an easier time trying to hit Cabbie from the left." He said, a plan formed in his head. "I'll try to challenge Cabbie, I know he'll try to cheat by attacking me outright, so when I pass him, you take his tires out of commission." He said, laying out the plan, Tails and Amy nodded and went left, Mecha knew what could come next. "Don't worry, I'll get him from the right." he said as he went off to the right.

"Well that leaves us with Cabbie, right buddy?" he asked, the Battle Bike growled in agreement. Cabbie was just about to speed off when Sonic stopped right in front of him. "Hold on, I want to offer you a race." He said, laying out the bait, Cabbie couldn't tell what Sonic and had planned. "And what kind of race are you talking about, ranger?" Sonic could see that Crabby was taking the bait. "How about this, if I win, you leave Knothhole alone, if you win, all the Mobians here will become Robians once more." He said, Cabbie looked like he was going to sing and dance, but he didn't, in fact, he figured that he was going to cheat in the race which is why he fell for it and took the bait, the monster hadn't known that he was falling into a trap. "Deal." He said, thinking that he fooled sonic into racing him, but Sonic knew that Crabby was going to cheat and fall for it, anyway.

"On your marks..." Sonic started, revving his Battle Bike's engine while Crabby revved his own. "Get set...GO!" He finished as the two began their so called "race", Tails and Amy were far up ahead with Mecha on the other side, waiting for Sonic to give the signal, Sonic was far ahead, but crabbie wasn't far behind, he wasn't going to let Sonic beat him as he sped up, Sonic was messing with his opponent's mind as he sped up, he knew that he was coming up in a few miles to where his fellow rangers had set up, then spring the trap on Crabby Cabbie. _Just a little further._ Sonic thought as he got closer and closer, Crabby Cabbie was really annoyed, he wasn't about to let the Green Ranger beat him at his own game. "I'll clobber you!" He shouted, readying a fist, but he was too late, they had entered the trap, both sides fired at his wheels, utterly destroying his tires, he fell the ground, but he got up looking furious. "YOU DESTOYED MY TIRES! No matter, I've still my arms and legs attached, but you're still going down for cheating." He snarled, the rangers laughed. "We figured that you'd try to cheat, so we made a plan to beat you at your own game." Sonic said, making the taxi-like monster angry.

The rangers began to surround him, then he chuckled darkly. "Have you forgotten that I have a cannon on top of me?" He asked with an evil smirk. "Well duh! You think we'd forget?" Amy mocked, Cabbie soon stopped smirking, he was so fixed on the pink and blue rangers, he hadn't noticed Mecha firing his Battle Bike's front cannons at Cabbie's own cannon, and felt it blown off.

Cabbie looked at what used to be his cannon, was now a pile of junk. He was fueled with rage. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU RUINING MY DELIVERY!" He screamed in rage. Above the planet's atmosphere, a satellite under Eggman's control let out a white beam that struck Crabby Cabbie and made him grow to the size of a Zord, fully back to what he was before, he cackled madly. "Now this is more like it!" He hollered, the rangers didn't know what to do. **(AN: Yeah, this is likely going to happen more often later on in the story, but not for the rest of this chapter afterwards.)**

A sound from the communicator alerted the rangers. "Go Alpha." Sonic said, wanting to hear a plan. "Rangers, the only available Zords we have right now are the Dragonzord and the Tigerzord, they are ready to go." Alpha said, Sonic and Mecha were happy to hear that. "Ready to take that oversized taxi down?" Mecha asked, Sonic chuckled. "I was born ready." He replied, taking out the Dragon Dagger, and began to play the familiar tune, the Dragonzord rose from the ocean floor. The other rangers were amazed. "Cool." Amy said in awe, Tails smiled. It was Mecha's turn as he and Saba were in sync. "I need Tigerzord power, now!" They called out, the Tigerzord was running through various mountain plains to to their location. Crabby Cabbie saw this, and wasn't fazed. "So what? I'll just destroy them." He said, the Dragonzord and the Tigerzord weren't damaged, but the explosions hit them from behind, Sonic and Mecha were rocked in their Zord's cockpits. "I felt that, you overgrown tin can." He snarled, he looked over to the Tigerzord. "Hey bro, you alright in there?" He asked.

Over in the Tigerzord's control room, Mecha had almost lost his balance, he was able to hold on the control panel. "I'm fine, almost lost my balance." he replied, then he looked at Crabby Cabbie. "You'll be toast once we're through with you!" He called out, then he and Saba were in sync once again. "Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now." The Tigerzord went through it's conversion to warrior mode as it stood tall and vigilant. "Now you're in for it." Sonic said as he brought out the Dragonzord's missiles and fired on Crabby, sending him flying a few feet before he crashed to the ground.

"Hey bro, Care to finish this oversized tin can?" Sonic asked Mecha smiled as he readied the Tigerzord, Crabby was getting up when he saw the Tigerzord getting ready. "uh-oh." He paled when Mecha called out the attack. "White lightning thunderbolt, launch!" With that, the attack hit Cabbie head on, then he fell over, and exploded, leaving noting of him behind.

The civilians looked at the two zords and cheered, back at Robotropolis, Eggman was fuming, but he calmed down quickly, smiling. "Those Power Rangers think they've won, but the battle's far from over. Thanks to Mammoth Mogul, I finally have a way for bringing back monsters from the past to fight those rangers." He said to himself, holding a book. "And once I get rid of them, all of Mobius will be mine." He laughed, causing an echo to be heard .

Back at the command center, Charles had been brought to see it all. "Amazing, all this Technology...why didn't we find it before?" He asked himself, Alpha heard the question, anyway. "Well, you never found the command center because it was well hidden. And it's where Downunda is as well." Charles looked in amazement at Alpha's explanation, but he still had a couple question he had unanswered, he decided to ask, anyway. "If you were here over the few thousand years ago, why didn't you help us in the war?" Alpha looked in thought, he hadn't thought of that. "Well...I think it's because of the Xorda, when Earth had been attacked, the humans had all but evacuated, some were still left on the planet, those that you knew were of Station Square. And during the war, I was busy with some task I was doing at the time like rebuilding some of the Zords that were destroyed years ago. Thankfully, I didn't have to rebuild all of them." He said, leading Charles to the Zord hanger bay, Charles was amazed to see the Zords. "Incredible, are there more of them?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "Yep. As you can see, the Zords have been part the rangers arsenal throughout the centuries." He said, walking past every Zord,Charles looked around, looking at the Zords that weren't in use. "Anything about those particular Zords?" He asked, pointing to the group of Zords that were lion and shark themed, but the only Zord that was incomplete was the Lion Mechazord, it's head was missing. "What's the deal with these three? I see the other two are complete, but where's the head to the third one's head?" He asked, Alpha looked at the Lion Mechazord, then he looked back at Charles. "I'm afraid that these Zords are missing their key component, a robot ranger that went by the name of Robo Knight, he formed the head of this Mechazord." He explained, Charles looked in thought, he never knew that robots could also be Power Rangers, then he wondered about what happened to Robo Knight. "Do you know where he is?" He asked, wondering if Alpha knew, sadly, he didn't.

"I don't know. I tried to find him after the Xorda invaded the first time, I tried contacting his creator, but even he didn't know. I've been keeping these Mechazords out of sight because I was asked to." Alpha explained sadly, Charles understood what Alpha was talking about. "Well, you weren't the only one who kept something out of sight, before I was roboticized, I asked Rosie to keep the Zeo crystal out of site while guarding it, she did a darn good job of hiding it, and you know the rest of the story." He said, Alpha nodded, knowing Charles was right.

"Of course, Shall we retire for the day?" Alpha asked, looking somewhat exhausted, even for a robot like him, he was running low on energy, Charles looked at his new friend and chuckled. "I guess so, we have been at it for hours." He said as he walked up to the console, getting his own communicator. "See you later, Alpha." he said as he teleported to Knothole outside his family's house.

"What a day." He said, looking weary, He opened the door and walked into the living room, Sonic had been waiting for what seemed two hours. "Hey, uncle Chuck, I figured that you'd coming back, but not this late." He said, Charles smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I have been with Alpha for hours, we were talking and asking questions, well I asked the questions, he answered them." He replied, Sonic stifled a laugh, then he looked over to his mother who was in the kitchen, then back to his uncle. "Does mom know?" He asked, Charles nodded, know that Bernadette already knew. "Unfortunately, yes. But she can keep it a secret, and she's come to accept it as well, better than I did last night." He said remembering the whole conversation the other night, Sonic nodded. "Well, as long she knows and can keep it a secret, I'm afraid Sal won't keep her mouth shut if she found out." He said, not even want to know the outcome of the princess finding out. "Especially tomorrow when I have to report to FF HQ." He continued, unknown to all of them, Jason had overheard them, memories of his past life flashed before he could head for bed, and to that, he knew that he had the flashbacks of his past life before he married Butterscotch. _So they know about being a ranger, huh? Well, things are going to get interesting._ He thought, things were already getting interesting as the battle for Mobius took a turn for surprises.

The next morning, Sonic arrived at Freedom Fighter HQ, he couldn't find Sally, but he did find Bunnie Rabbot. "Hey sugah hog, where've you been? Sally girl's been looking for you two since days ago." She said, getting Sonic's attention. "Oh, that...well, I've been out on personal business with family and secret missions, ones that me, Tails, and Ames have been on, recently." He said, keeping up with his partial truth, Bunnie wasn't so sure, she knew it was personal to Sonic, but she felt like trying to get more info on where he was. "Are you sure? Sally girl said that you were missin' during the attacks Eggman's been sendin' out since the Power Rangers." She said getting suspicious, Sonic kept himself under pressure, Bunnie was surely persistent, he knew that for sure, but he didn't know how long he was going to keep it a secret, then things went south when Bunnie started thinking hard, Sonic was getting nervous now, Bunnie looked at his eyes, clearly knowing that he was half lying. "Well, we better take this 'sation outside if you're gonna 'fess up." She suggested, Sonic nodded in fear. _Now I know Tails felt when Amy caught him by surprise._ He thought, walking outside with Bunnie. _At least she found out instead of Sal, I guess I'll explain in a speed that I hate._ He thought as he began. "Look, I'll explain if you promise to keep it a secret." He said, Bunnie nodded in understanding. "Don' worry, Sally girl won't know what's been going on, so tell me what's been happening with y'all." She said, promising Sonic, yet wanting to know what had been going on the past three days

Sonic explain slow enough for Bunnie to understand about his identity as a Power Ranger, the Zeo Crystal, his entire family knowing about him being a ranger, and Mecha becoming his stepbrother after becoming a Mobian. Bunnie was shocked and amazed, had she been with Sonic during that time, she would have seen all of it, herself. "I guess you had ta keep it a secret to keep those you love safe, Huh? Well sign me in, I want in, Sugah T'wan's gonna be upset, though, I really want to help him out with his dad, y'know." She said, enthusiastic about becoming a ranger, but worried that her husband was going to be worried about her disappearance, and to make matters worse, his father wouldn't live long due to the disastrous wedding that happened months ago with him being poisoned.

"Don't worry, Bunnie, I'm sure T'wan's going to be fine, but like you, I'm afraid that the general's going to kick the bucket, even Doctor Quack said that the poison's rare, and that there's no cure for it, I'm afraid we won't be able to save him in time." He said solemnly, Bunnie needed comfort as she hugged him, even knowing that they were just friends, she calmed down. "I'm better now, Sonic." She said, feeling better, Sonic nodded, getting his communicator ready. "You might wanna hang on, the ride's not gonna be smooth if you're a first timer." He said, Bunnie grabbed onto his arm, and as he pressed the teleportation button, they were lifted into the air, Bunnie looked over the entire land as she was flying at a speed that was fast as sonic was, her light was yellow, she and Sonic noticed this, but before Bunnie could comment on her color, she landed in the command center, but fell on her butt in the process, Sonic landed on his feet just fine, Bunnie felt a bit disoriented, but she got up with little difficulty. "'Yer right, sugah hog, the ride wasn't smooth, but I'll get the hang of it soon." She said, looking around the command center. "Ah take it we're in the command center?" She asked, Sonic nodded. "Yep, take a look around, you'll need to get familiarized with the place." He instructed, Bunnie looked around, Alpha 5 came in. "I take it our new guest found out?" He asked, already figuring out what happened. "Yeah, she's an old friend of mine." Sonic said, pointing his thumb in Bunnie's direction, she was fascinated by the technology. "Sure beats our own security system back home." she said, then she looked to the Morpher and the Yellow Ranger suit, like the others before her she grabbed it and morphed into the Yellow Ranger, she looked amazed. "So this is what it's like to be a ranger." She said, admiring her appearance, Alpha and Sonic nodded. "Well, you're part of the team now, so you'll get to spend time with us if you bring T'wan with ya." Sonic said, feeling that they needed two members, but he knew that Bunnie's husband would crack under pressure, but he felt that he was forgetting something, he turned to alpha.

"I have a feeling I wasn't being careful last night, someone was listening in on the conversation that me uncle Chuck had last night." Alpha nodded. "I know, your uncle heard everything, but so far, we can't tell if Jason will become the Red Ranger as his previous incarnation did. He has a family to protect. It's possible that you could find someone to be the next Red Ranger." He explained, Sonic nodded, understanding, fortunately, Eggman didn't even dare to send out a squad of ten Badniks or monster, so everyone was glad for once.

Things turned out to be easier than expected, but not everything was alright, Bunnie and her husband were at their father's deathbed, and he passed away, it was sad enough, but at least Eggman gave them a brake, the funeral went as it should, but it wasn't easy for those who weren't ready to say goodbye.

The rest of the day went along without any trouble, the next morning wasn't that much of a fun day, School had resumed, and things would be normal for a while.

* * *

 **Me: Well, how about that?**

 **Bunnie: Ah'll say, that was something, but here's the main question.**

 **Me: Go ahead, ask away.**

 **Bunnie: Why is it so gosh darn long?**

 **Me: Well, I had been doing this since I started working on my Captain N Crossover story, I just didn't get to start writing it until after a few years later and several months ago, and I remember that I saved it entirely when I had an accident, and I'm sure everyone should know this by now since I lost almost all of my files, this story was one of those file that survived the destruction of my previous laptop.**

 **Bunnie: Yikes, but that still doesn't answer mah question.**

 **Me: I'm getting to that, I figured that it would be the length of what a movie should be.**

 **Bunnie: Oh, kinda like the original Star Wars movie?**

 **Me: Yeah, and you asked where this takes place? Well, I'll gladly tell you this story is similar to the Archie comics up till the point til Knothole was destroyed.**

 **Bunnie: SAY WHAT NOW?**

 **Me: It's true, I loved your wedding day in that particular issue, so I decided that it would be a day after that, hence Knothole being destroyed after that.**

 **Bunnie: Oh. but still, did you really have to kill off sugah T'wan's father?**

 **Me: Hey, the comics showed it happen, and I did show it here, although the readers who've read the old comics should know that as well.**

 **Bunnnie: I guess, but how'd you Bring back E.V.E?**

 **Me: Funny story, actually. I came up with idea that if Eggman were to bring back older Badniks like Caterkiller or at least make newer versions of older Badniks, I decided to bring back the original E.V.E as well as bring a newer version of her that didn't have her final form and didn't have the memories of the original, gotta start somewhere if v 2.0 went rouge and Eggman would fry her circuits for betraying him, Metal Scourge on the other hand, was not changed, except that he was given modified version of Protoman's Ruby Spears personality. Now keep in mind that this is an alternate reality.**

 **Bunnie: Wow, I never thought of it like that, but what about Mecha?**

 **Me: glad you asked. I wanted Mecha Sonic to be separate from Sonic and make them stepbrothers, since one is a clone of the other, I decided to give Mecha's design a different take on Sonic's design, with elements Scourge thrown into the mix, and giving him a personality was something I didn't expect to do, besides, I was going to consider destroying Mecha, but I gave him a better fate.**

 **Bunnie: Whoa...now that's somethin'.**

 **Me: Tell me about it. Anyway, as for Jason being reincarnated as a hedgehog and Bernie's brother, I simply wanted him to be there for my OCs since Butterscotch was married to him, and how both mother and daughter were related to Vanilla and Cream simply because Because Butterscotch was the opposite of Vanilla, meaning that they were twins, and not all twins are the same, some twins often differ because of their personalities, desires and their relationship, Vianilla is kind and sweet, while Butterscotch is rough and tough, yet is a kind and caring mother to Chocolate, now Chocolate on other hand has yet to be explored in her relationship with Cream as her cousin, though it's safe to say that she's also the opposite of Cream, and is more likely to end up with Tails as his girlfriend in two years since they're the same age.**

 **Bunnie: Heh, I have ta admit, those two sure look cute together, but what about Fiona?**

 **Me: Oh, well, she won't be around for this story, same with Scourge, they're still in the No Zone's prison facility at this point.**

 **Bunnie: Ooh, now that's something I can live with.**

 **Me: I'm sure you would. By the way, to the readers out there, I included the Battle Bikes because they were only seen in a few shots of various episodes, and I'm talking about the ones that were based on the Zyuranger versions, except I made them come to life, the Dragonzord and the White Ranger's Battle Bike my idea, and besides, by the time of the first season, there was no White Ranger and Titanus was without a ranger, maing him the only Zord to not have a ranger, so I gave Titanus to the White Ranger, come on, Titanus's color is white so it should be fair for the White Ranger to have Titanus to be part of his Zords.**

 **Sonic: *Arrives just in time* Finally, did I miss anything?**

 **Me: Yeah, you just missed all of it.**

 **Sonic: *Pouts* Aw man.**

 **Me: Cheer up, ol' buddy, you be here in time for the next chapter.**

 **Bunnie: R &R, folks, leave a review to tell us what you think.**

 **Me: And don't forget check out some of my stories if you haven't had any of them, I'll direct you to which ones you might want to read, I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revival and Betrayal

**Me: Hey Everyone! Back again with another chapter.**

 **Sonic: I'm glad I'm not late this time, I took up the opportunity to read the first chapter just in case I missed out.**

 **Bunnie: I'm glad, sugah hog, at least you'll be with us from now on, but I have to wonder, why does this chapter say Revival and Betrayal?**

 **Me: It's a secret, you'll find out.**

 **Sonic: Ouch. Well, I noticed this chapter isn't as long as the first one.**

 **Me: So you noticed, huh? Well, that's not really a secret, just wanted to give everyone a heads up before we start.**

 **Bunnie: Well, that settles things, right?**

 **Me: Not exactly, I've still got things to do.**

 **Sonic: And I know Prowl well enough that he's going to keep going, beside the art he does, this may be the work he's going to focus on, but his work schedule's be focused between the two stories he currently working on.**

 **Me: He's right, with all this going on, I have to split my schedule between the Captain N and Sonic Rangers stories.**

 **Bunnie: Well, Y'all know the disclaimer, and don't go hater mode on Prowl.**

 **Sonic: Hater mode?**

 **Me: She came up with it when I was writing the first chapter.**

 **Sonic: Oh...**

 **Me: enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Knothole, Sonic was racing his stepbrother as they were on the streets, they were neck and neck while taunting each other with friendly and brotherly banter, this continued until Amy appeared. ""Hey guys!" She called out, the two blue hedgehogs suddenly stopped, forgetting about their race, Amy ran up to them. "Have you noticed that Eggman's been quiet lately? And beside that, Bunnie's not at Freedom Fighter HQ, have either of you seen her?" Mecha looked at sonic, knowing his brother, he knew Sonic had to do something with Bunnie's disappearance. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all, how about you, bro?" He asked, Sonic decided to come clean.

"Well, here's the thing, she found out when I cracked, but the thing is, she didn't yell at me, she was surprised, and I took her to the base, she found the Yellow Ranger's Morpher, and became the Yellow Ranger, and you know what happened after that." He explained, Amy and Mecha knew what he was talking about, the death of the General was hard on everyone, including his son. "Yeah, I guess." Amy said, furlough about the funeral weeks ago, Mecha hadn't known the General that long, but he did respect the General for his service, then he thought about Amy's first question. "That does bring us back your earlier question, Amy. The reason in the lack of Eggman's activity has been quiet these last few weeks because he's been waiting for the right time to attack." Mecha answered, Sonic looked in thought, he knew that Mecha was right, but the question was what was Eggman going to send at them today, he knew it was going to be the usual Badnik and monster combo, and he'd be right, he didn't know which monster Eggman was going to unleash on Knothole.

In Robotropolis, Eggman was pacing back and forth, wondering what monster he was going to revive and use to destroy knothole, Mammoth Mogul looked at the evil scientist, thinking partly the same thing, but he didn't want to keep using Chaos Control, he was getting worn out every time he would bring a monster back from the dead, so he went to a secret area where Eggman wouldn't see him.

"I must revive one villain who knows how to make monsters, I can't keep doing this forever." He breathed, using most of the Chaos energy, he revived a white creature that had a simple appearance, such as having a white shirt, gray overalls, dark brown shoes, a blue work apron, and wiry glasses. "Oh my head, Where am I?" He asked, feeling like he been hit in the head, Mammoth Mogul collapsed, the creature saw this and rushed to his aid. "Are you alright?" He asked, Mammoth Mogul nodded. "I will be, I just need to rest, I am Mammoth Mogul, the one who revived you, are you able to make monsters?" He asked, the creature nodded. "Yes, my name is Finster, I can make monsters, some of the creations I had are still on the moon." He explained, Mogul looked interested. "The moon huh? I had been there weeks ago." He said, pulling out the book. "Is this yours?" He asked, Finster got a good look at the book. "Oh, why yes, in fact it belonged to my mistress, Rita Repulsa, although it looks bigger and heavier than usual." He said, looking at the book, this interested Mogul even more. "Rita Repulsa, hmm? Tell me more about her." He said, encouraging Finster to tell the ancient Mobian. "She was a witch that was as Powerful as the wizard from Eltar known as Zordon, the mentor to the Power Rangers, Rita had me as her usual monster maker, and she used her magic to make her monsters grow, and the rangers destroyed everyone of them, there were times where the rangers were unprepared." Finster explained, he could see the ancient Mobian frowning, but it wasn't directed at him. "The rangers are still here, if they were as much trouble as they were back then, they're still an annoyance today." He said, shocking Finster. "Oh my, they're still around?" He asked, Mammoth Mogul nodded. "They are, but as of right now, I'm worn out, I used Chaos energy to revive you, I nearly lost the ability to use Chaos Control." He said, intriguing Finster. "Tell me more about this Chaos energy and Chaos Control." He said, interested in learning about Chaos energy and Chaos Control, Mogul smiled. "I will, but let me get back up, I have just enough strength to stand up, and now that I think about it, I need to use my cane, I'm still not strong enough to completely walk." He said, Finster understood. "Then let me help you, I can support you enough to walk." He offered, Mogul thought for a moment, he considered having help since it was hard to find these days. "I accept your offer, and Thank you." Finster was happy, he had never been thanked before, Rita, nor Zedd never thanked him, he looked happy for the first time in years. "You're welcome, my friend." He said happily, a lone tear came from his right eye.

The command center's sirens were blaring, Alpha 5 and E.V.E. Looked at the viewing globe, Alpha was horrified at the site, he hadn't seen Finster in years. "Ai-yi-yi! Mammoth Mogul's revived Finster! I should seen this coming!" He said, looking in fright, E.V.E noticed something else. "Well, aside from that, Mogul's weak enough, he's used half of his Chaos energy, and he can barely walk, I say that's partly good, considering that he's going to be weak for a while." She said, looking at the viewing globe's image of Finster helping Mammoth Mogul to a chair. "But you have to admit, I haven't seen this side of Mammoth Mogul before." She said, Alpha nodded in agreement. "And he thanked Finster. I bet neither Rita or Zedd thanked him at all, so that means Mogul will think of him as a friend, and Finster looks happy as well, I don't know how Eggman will react to this." He said, wondering how Eggman would react, E.V.E knew better. "He'd use this to his advantage, and knowing him. He'd send a monster as soon as Finster would make one." She said. "But seeing that Finster doesn't have his equipment, he'll have to start from scratch." She finished, Alpha nodded, knowing E.V.E was right.

Meanwhile back in knothole, Sonic and Mecha had entered Freedom Fighter HQ, Rotor was currently studying his own designs when he noticed the two hedgehogs. "Ah, Sonic, Mecha, You're here." he said, greeting them warmly. "Hey Rotor, seen Sal anywhere? I was supposed to meet her here weeks ago." He explained, Rotor, beside Tails, Bunnie, and Sally, knew Sonic better than anyone. "Well, she was here up in the command center before she went to the rec room, she might be waiting for you there." He said, Prompting sonic to head down there without thanking him. Rotor sighed. "Typical Sonic, never says "thank you" when he's in a hurry." He said with regret in his voice, Mecha chuckled. "Don't mind him, he's been like this since he got back, Rotor, he's been late every single week and hasn't even had the chance to report to the princess." He explained, Rotor looked at Mecha. "I guess you're right, anyway, I was working on a new invention that will help us in the war." He said, Mecha wasn't sure if Rotor's new invention was going to work. "Are you sure? The Power Rangers are doing what they can to help us win the war." he said, Rotor chuckled. "Well, sure they're doing a great job, but I don't know if they'll need help." He said, unsure if the rangers would continue saving the world.

Down in the rec room, Sally had been waiting for Sonic, and sure enough, he arrived, Sally looked annoyed. "Finally, where have you been, Sonic? I've been trying to get your report for weeks, and so far, you haven't been showing up, why is that?" She asked, not in the mood for Sonic to make jokes. Sonic was nervous. "Well, I was trying to get that report to you weeks ago, but you weren't there every time I got here. I was lucky I was able to get here in time, I figured you forgot about my report by now, but I guess you didn't. And the bigger question is this...where were you when I was trying to get my report to you?" He asked, now it was Sally's turn to be nervous. "I...uh..." She stammered, she didn't want Sonic to find out what she was hiding from him, Sonic could tell Sally was hiding something, but what he didn't know, but he was determined to find out. "Sal, Show me your hand." He said, Sally held her right hand, showing nothing. "There, see?" She asked, Sonic wouldn't even buy her distraction. "The right hand, then." He said, Sally didn't want him to find out, so she tried to punch him, only find that Sonic anticipated her punch. "Nice try, besides, you gotta watch what you do when going up against a fellow ranger." He said Taking Sally by surprise. "Then...you knew?" She asked, Sonic shook his head. "Nope, but where did you get that Morpher? It isn't like mine." He said, taking out his own Morpher, then Sally figured it out. "Then, You're the Green Ranger?" She asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, sorry about keeping it a secret from you, Sal." He said, but he still wondered where Sally got the Morpher. "In all honesty, where'd you find it?" He asked Sally knew that she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "Alright, about several weeks ago, I came across a strange building shaped like a triangle, it was made out of metal and the edges were curved, I could tell that it wasn't normal, and I found the entrance, it was weird, the floor, walls, and ceiling were made of stone, and I came to this room, it looked like a command center, there was this giant tiki head, and it was surrounded by keys, at first I thought it wasn't alive, but it spoke to me, like it knew who I was." She said, Sonic looked in though as Sally continued. "The giant tiki head revealed itself as Gosei, he told me about the legacy of the Power Rangers through the Ranger keys." She finished, Sonic heard it quite clear, but that brought up a question for him. _Well, that explains why she has a Morpher, but how did she get there?_ He thought, then he decided to ask her. "Yeah, but how did you get there? You couldn't have walked there on your own." He half asked, Sally knew the answer to that. "I was teleported out of here the day before Eggman Attacked, Gosei told me that I was chosen to lead a team of rangers, I asked if it's been done before on a Mobian and he told me that he hadn't tested the theory out." Sonic nodded, he and Tails were Teleported to their command center. "Yeah, me and Tails were teleported to our own, although...it's in Downunda." He explained, Sally groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why did that command center have to be there?" She asked, Sonic shrugged. "Don't know, but it's been there after there the Xorda's first visit to earth before it became Mobius, uncle Chuck told me from a friend who's been in there ever since." He answered, Sally was curious. "Who's this friend?" She asked, Sonic chuckled. "Well, Come with me and find out for yourself." He said, grabbing her and pressing the teleport button on his communicator, and and they were lifted into the air, Mecha and Rotor felt the ground shaking beneath them as Sonic and Sally were teleporting through the building. "What was that?" Rotor asked, Mecha panicked. "Nothing." He lied, Rotor paid it no mind as he went back to his invention.

Sonic and Sally were soon close to Downunda, and as the two were talking, Sonic noticed that Sally's color was blue. _Typical, of all the colors she had to pick, it had to be blue._ He thought as the two entered the command center, Sally landed on her feet, and she got a look at the command center's consoles and technology. "Wow, it looks much bigger than the one I was teleported to." She said, looking in awe.

Sonic smiled. "You have no idea." He said, chuckling. Alpha 5 came in the room. "Well, you came in at the right time." Sally saw Alpha. "Wow, this is your friend? He's certainly unique." She said, Alpha looked like he was blushing but he couldn't due to being a robot. "Aw shucks, thanks. But that's not what I'm here for, I need to show you something." He said, not wasting any time in moving to the viewing globe, Sonic and Sally followed him.

"What you see before you is what happened earlier today." He said showing what transpired earlier, Sonic knew it to be true, he knew Mammoth Mogul was the source of Eggman's Monsters, but there was something else, he noticed that Mogul was weakened when he revived Finster. "Wow, never noticed how weak he became when he revived the guy." He said, Sally nodded in agreement, but something bothered her. "So if Mammoth Mogul is weakened, wouldn't Eggman notice?" She asked, Alpha was about to say something when the rest of the rangers arrived.

Tails and Amy were shocked, Mecha was confused, Bunnie was wide eyed, Sally began to tell them the truth and when she finished, they understood why she had kept it a secret.

Alpha had heard all of the story, but why Gosei chose Sally to be a ranger was beyond him. "If you ask me, Gosei's methods are mysterious, as to why he created Robo Knight is no surprise there." He said, Sonic looked at him like Alpha knew more about Gosei than he did. "If you know him, then why not ask him to come here?" He asked, Alpha stared at him for a minute before responding. "Because Gosei would have to relocate his base here, and his base is on an island." He said, but before Alpha could continue, Gosei appeared before the rangers. "I think that will be enough, Alpha 5." He said, sternly, Alpha looked in shame. "Sorry..." He said, Gosei looked a the rangers. "I see that this team is incomplete, Alpha, have you been searching?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "I still am, and we have a hedgehog who's a reincarnation of the original Red Ranger, although, he's not a ranger now." Alpha explained.

Gosei looked in thought. "Interesting, have you looked for other candidates?" He asked, Alpha looked through the list, and then back at Gosei. "I have, but almost all of them aren't ready, and only one out of the rest isn't willing to work with others, he most likely wants to work alone." He said, Sonic knew who Alpha Talking about. "Yeah, I know who Alpha's talking about, Shadow the hedgehog's a lone wolf, there's a lot he has to find out about his past, and being a ranger won't help him." He explained, Gosei thought for a few moments before he could continue. "I see, Shadow will see the light one day, but for right now, we must worry about Eggman, with the book of monsters at his disposal, there's no telling what monster he will send." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, Tensou came in. "Gosei, someone found our base by accident!" He cried out, Everyone looked at him, then went to the viewing globe, it showed a familiar Mobian that was a member of the Chaotix, and he was a purple chameleon everyone recognized him. "Espio, he's part of a detective agency called Chaotix, they go around trying to solve mysteries, although they fail at solving mysteries, they're effective fighters, which is what they're good at, and Espio's a ninja." Tails explained, Amy looked at the location and gasped. "He's near us! We have to help him, he looks injured." She said worryingly, Gosei thought for a moment before speaking. "Normally, I would not allow civilians in, but if this Espio is as you describe him, he'll need to be brought in, and his wounds will need to be treated." He said, Sonic smirked. "Leave that to me, I'll have him here in a flash." Sonic was as good as his word, he brought the wounded Chaotix member to a medical table, and E.V.E tended to his wounds, Gosei looked at E.V.E with interest and looked to Alpha 5. "Where did you find her?" He asked, Alpha chuckled. "I found her in space where Sonic was for almost a year, and when she self destructed, I saved her consciousness into a separate hard drive." He said, Sally now knew what happened, she looked at E.V.E with sorrow. "Did that really happen, E.V.E?" She asked, the female robot stopped for a moment and looked at Sally for a moment with sadness in her eyes. "Yes, it happened because some of the alien life out there were scared of me. And when Alpha saved my consciousness, I felt like I was free from the trouble I caused. I was now devoted to helping the lives of the planet because I gave myself a new purpose, to save lives beside exploring the universe, I'd like to explore it again without scaring the alien lifeforms a second time, but Mobius needs me as much as I need it." She said, devoted to her new purpose, Everyone understood why, and were satisfied, Espio despite being wounded, managed to smile. "And we're glad to have you back on the planet, we need you here, and I never would have guessed that Sonic and the others were the Power Rangers." He said, Sonic nodded. "Well, I guess we had to show you sooner or later." He said, Espio stopped smiling because the look he had on now was serious. "We need to get back to Knothole, Eggman's new monster is attacking, It knocked me halfway across the globe while it surprised me without warning." He said, Sonic looked at his team, they stood ready, Except for Sally. "Sal, Are you sure you want to to fight? I know you're not experienced, but are you up for it?" He asked, Sally shook her head. "No, I can't, my place is here. Maybe someday, though. I'm just not ready, besides, I think you won't need me for this, I'm better suited for looking after someone like Espio, I think I'll like it here, I'll come by everyday in case you need some help, but not as a ranger yet, I'll be a different color someday." She said, handing her Morpher to Alpha.

"We hope to see you as a ranger one day, princess." He said, Gosei knew that Sally would return as a ranger and respected her decision. "Indeed, but we must focus on the monster. Alpha, do you recognize it?" He asked, Alpha looked at the viewing globe, he knew the monster very well. "It's the Pudgy Pig, one of the monsters that Finster made before Rita unleashed him on Angel Grove years ago, thankfully the previous rangers dealt with him before I could find the solution." He explained, Bunnie looked puzzled. "When did this happen?" She asked, Alpha reluctantly explained. "It happened on the day Angel Grove had a food fair, and Rita had a plan that would be disastrous, leaving everyone in Angel Grove without food." he said.

Everyone was shocked. "But how? Pudgy Pig couldn't do all that in a day." Amy said, not believing what she was hearing, but Alpha proved her wrong. "Oh he can, he didn't get very far, though. The one weakness was that he didn't like hot food, as in chili peppers, curry, and more spicy food." He said, Sonic had an idea. "If Pudgy Pig was that strong, that would mean he's also dumb. I bet we can fool him somehow, maybe use a chili pepper in the mix with a sandwich." He explained, Alpha already beat him to the punch as he materialized a sandwich with several chili peppers in it. "Beat you to the punch, and is there going to be a food fair today?" He asked, Amy nodded. "Yeah, there is, but is it going to be a repeat of what happened years ago?" She asked, E.V.E nodded. "It will be if you guys don't hurry, Knothole's gonna be without food for years to come, the rest of Mobius will share the same fate if that pig isn't stopped." She said, the rangers knew she was right. "Alright, back to action." Sonic said, the rangers Morphed and teleported to Pudgy Pig's location with the spicy sandwich in tow, and they were just in time, Pudgy Pig was just about to cause chaos, Sonic whistled to get the monster's attention. "Hey piggy, have a sandwich." He said, tossing the sandwich like an athlete throwing a pole, the sandwich flew into the pig's mouth and he gobbled it up. "Yum!" He said happily.

At first, nothing happened, then he started squealing, he had been tricked, the sandwich that Alpha had made started to make him burp out Espio's weapons, one unhappy Squeal after another, The Pudgy Pig disappeared completely into thin air, leaving no trace of the monster, the rangers were relieved to have gotten rid of him. "Well, I guess that's one monster that won't be coming back for a long time." Sonic said, Tails nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we had a much easier time than than our predecessors did." he said, Amy looked at the food fair, it was completely untouched, nobody noticed the fight, Amy felt hungry as her stomach grumbled. "Well, that's good, but now I feel hungry." She said, one by one, each of the rangers stomachs growled. "Well, we earned it,but we have to stay on alert, we'll never know if Eggman or Mammoth Mogul will send more monsters after us." Sonic said as he demorphed, Gosei contacted him through the morpher. "Spoken like a true ranger, Sonic. The viewing globe doesn't show any other monsters right now, but Mammoth Mogul is sure to send another monster later if he finds out Pudgy Pig is gone." He said, Sonic knew that Gosei was right.

Back in Robotropolis, Mammoth Mogul saw the fight through Eggman's monitor. "Blast, another defeat. No matter, Finster can make more, I'm glad to have him around as a friend, but right now, I have other matters to attend to." He said, Eggman soon walked in, not knowing of Mogul's plan."Well? Are the Rangers gone yet?" He asked, Mogul quietly shook his head. "No." He said, his hand was glowing with Chaos energy. "But you soon will be." He said with a dark tone in his voice, Eggman had no time to react as he was turned into a fake Chaos Emerald. "You poor fool, you should never have asked me to help you, and what you got in the end was being turned into a fake Chaos Emerald. I should use your Chaos energy to keep me going, but what would be the point in that? I'd rather keep you as a trophy." He said, picking up Eggman as he was put in a pocket. "Soon, very soon, Mobius will fall to my knees." He said with an evil chuckle.

Those who were in the base saw everything through the viewing globe, many of them had mixed reactions, Espio was shocked, Sally was just as shocked as Espio was, Alpha 5 and Tensou were scared, E.V.E was neutral on the outside, yet afraid in the inside, Gosei remained neutral and calm. "We must alert the rangers when they get back, Mammoth Mogul is now our enemy." He said, Sally nodded. "He's always been a villain, and he won't stop until Mobius is his to conquer." She said, knowing of what Mogul was capable of. "Even when he was super powered, he ended a friend of my father who sacrificed who sacrificed his life to protect our planet." She continued, Alpha shook in fear. "Uh-oh..." He said, with all that shaking, his legs started moving faster than he could react, making his predicament a repeat of years ago when he was accidentally bumped from behind, apparently, something caused his legs to malfuction due to all that shaking. "Ai yi yi!I thought Billy fixed that problem years ago!" He shouted, Sally tried to stop him, but he was too fast, she fell to the floor, Alpha nearly ran into Tensou as the small robot rolled quickly rolled out the way, E.V.E nearly dodged him, and almost lost her balance, Espio who was on the medical table, grabbed Alpha by the arm and lifted him up with enough strength, but it wasn't enough, he wasn't able to keep Alpha up due to his injury, he fainted after using too much of his strength.

Then the unexpected happened, Alpha's legs fell apart, and he was on his back. "Thank goodness I've stopped running, but now I can't feel my legs." He said, E.V.E looked at him in sadness. "I Don't know if I can repair you, Alpha, your body's at it's limits." She said, Alpha figured out a solution, he knew there was a probability of a redesign, but it had to be worth it. "Maybe you could find a way to build a new body, I calculated the probability of a redesign, but it's got to be worth it." He said, Sally knew who was smart enough to build something. "Rotor would be the best one for the job, he can build anything." She said, Gosei thought for a moment, he knew it was risky, but he knew that Alpha would need a new body. "Alright, I'll teleport him here." He said, as preparations went underway.

Sonic and the rest of the rangers had enjoyed the food fair, they were stuffed. "Boy, that hit the spot." He said, happily running his hand over his stomach, Tails looked happy, feeling better after the encounter with Pudgy Pig. "Yeah, who knew that there were food from all over the village brought into the center of it?" The rangers laughed, then Mecha remembered something. "I just remembered something! Rotor asked me to come back to Freedom Fighter HQ as soon as I had finished what I was doing!" He said, rushing over to Freedom Fighter HQ, Sonic and the others weren't sure by what Mecha meant until he came back. "He's gone!" He shouted.

Sonic couldn't believe what he and the others heard, he knew something at the command center happened. "I think I know where he went." He said, getting an idea of where Rotor went. "Mecha and I will go, you guys stay here." He said as he and Mecha teleported over to the command center, they found a jumbled mess of circuits lying about. "What a mess." Mecha said, looking all over the floor, Gosei startled them by surprise. "Sorry about the mess, but Alpha had an accident." He said, Sonic turned to face his new mentor. "When did this happen?" he asked, Sally answered for him. "Ah...well, his legs malfunctioned, and caused us to try and catch him, Espio caught him, and Alpha's legs fell apart. Alpha suggested building a new body, and possibly a redesign, and I suggested Rotor." She explained, Mecha looked annoyed. "I was supposed to meet him back at Freedom Fighter HQ, he was making something important." He said, Sally looked confused, but shrugged it off. "Well, sorry, Rotor's the only one who Alpha needed." She continued. "I know you're mad right now, Mecha. But Alpha needs us right now." She finished, Sonic nodded. "Well, we can't maneuver through these circuits." He said, picking up a bunch of circuits and wires.

Sally and Mecha helped clean the floor, and put the circuits in boxes, they finally got to the med bay, they could see that Espio was still on the medical table, E.V.E was tending to his wounds. "Espio's still out cold, and Alpha's new body is being built." She informed, not even looking at the three Mobians. "In case you missed out on something, ask Tensou and Gosei, they'll brief you on what happened after you defeated Pudgy Pig." She said, Sonic and Mecha were confused, why wasn't their uncle around?

Sally looked at the two stepbrothers. "Are you guys alright?" She asked, Sonic was brought out of his thoughts. "You do realize that uncle Chuck was the other option." He said, it took the princess moments to register what Sonic had said, she banged her head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said in frustration along with a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?" she Asked, Sonic looked annoyed. "You never did, I'll have to fill you in on how my family knows." He explained as he began telling the princess. Mecha went over to Rotor. "Hey." He said simply, getting Rotor's attention, the walrus turned to see him. "Oh, hey Mecha, I know what you're thinking, and before you apologize, I forgive you." He said, Mecha had a shocked look on his face, then a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey Mecha, you look tired." Mecha looked around, but he couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "I'm right in front of you." The voice spoke, it came from a portable device, Mecha recognized the voice from the small portable device. "Alpha?" He Asked, surprised at Alpha's second predicament. "Don't you even think about laughing." Alpha warned, Mecha didn't even think of laughing, although he thought of making jokes at Alpha 5's expense.

Sonic had finished explaining to sally about what he knew as his communicator went off. "Sonny boy, you better get here fast, you have an old friend wanting to talk to you." His uncle said through the communicator, Sonic looked at Sally. "Well, gotta see what uncle Chuck wants, I'll be back later." He said as he teleported home, he looked around. "Weird, nobody's here." he said, but he was wrong. "Guess again, hedgehog." He recognized the voice, he saw a robotic hedgehog in black and yellow colors with a green gem in the center of his body. "No way, Metal Sonic?" He asked, looking shocked.

* * *

 **Me: Well, what do you think?**

 **Bunnie: Sally's going to be a ranger?**

 **Me: In future chapters, yes. I'm still writing the third chapter because Mecha and Shard will meet properly later on.**

 **Sonic: Let's hope they won't fight each other.**

 **Me: Nah, if that were to happen, I'm thinking that the Iron Dominion will try to take over the ranger's technology and capture Shard, but I don't think that will happen yet, believe me, Mammoth Mogul's trapped Eggman in a fake Chaos Emerald, which means that Mogul's got to be taken care of first, though Snivley's not going be seen for a while, Eggman kicked him out when Mammoth Mogul appeared with the book of monsters.**

 **Bunnie: Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, but what about Finster?**

 **Me: Oh, I got plans for him.**

 **bunnie: What plans?**

 **Sonic: We'll worry about that later.**

 **Me: Yeah, right now, I'm more worried about working on the third chapter. So to those who haven't caught up with the old comics, be sure to read them when you get the chance, so R &R, folks.**


	3. Super Raceway

**Me: Hey all, back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, this chapter was already done since last year, but I never got to upload the chapter.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, but since you got to upload this, got any ideas after this?**

 **Bunnie: Sugah hog, Prowl's got enough on his hands as it is.**

 **Me: That's okay, Bunnie, Chapter four's coming soon, but for now, I've got the Captain N movie and some other stories to work on alongside this story, as for Archie Comics, I had this in my mind for a while, but I have to let it out...DAMN YOU SEGA FOR CANCELING YOUR PARTNERSHIP WITH ARCHIE COMICS! *Lets out a breath and calms down* Whew! got that out of my system, now as for the other news I had read, I'm glad that IDW is giving your series a try for a new comic series, I love the Transformers Comics they released since 2005 to now, and now they're giving you guys a try!**

 **Sonic: I agree, and I totally share your thoughts about Sega canceling their partnership with Archie Comics.**

 **Bunnie: Same here, so is this gonna follow a different direction?**

 **Me: I thought I made that clear to you back in chapter one, Bunnie!**

 **Sonic: Whoa! Calm down Prowl! No need to recap that with a flashback!**

 **Me: Sorry about that, Sonic. *Turns to the reader* Well...I think I've stalled long enough, and you already know the disclaimer, so let's continue with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

"Metal, how did you..." Sonic trailed off, the robot hedgehog shrugged. "You could say I was recovered, and the name's shard now, so I'm no longer Metal Sonic anymore." he replied, Sonic grinned. "Well, Glad to see you up and running, Shard, but how did you get that body?" He asked, Shard laughed. "Well you can thank Charles for building a new body for me, it was made from those knockoffs and Metal Scouge." He said, Sonic then thought back to the second time Eggman invaded Knothole with his robots, Sonic remembered that Metal Scourge was rebuilt, and from what Tails told him, Metal Scourge now had a personality, he went back to reality. "Well, the problem is that Metal Scourge's been rebuilt by someone known as Doctor Eggman, although you know him better as Robotnik." He said, Shard looked at him, knowing that Sonic was telling the truth.

"I see, Charles told me that you're a Power Ranger, and that your family guarded this "Zeo" crystal, I'm guessing that it's somewhere else?" He asked, Sonic smiled. "You wanna see it?" He asked, Shard nodded. "Then hang on, I'm teleporting us both there." He said teleporting both himself and the robotic hedgehog to the command center without warning.

Shard looked around, he saw the command center, he was confused. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around, he saw the boxes that Sonic, Mecha, and Sally used to pick up the circuits. "I bet those were new.' He guessed, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, you see this place is old, and well, we're building a body for a new friend of ours, he's nearly as old as this place, and well, I guess you'd like to meet him afterwards, but for now, I'd like to introduce you to the newest mentor to our generation of rangers." Sonic said, gesturing to Gosei who was right behind him. "Greetings, Shard, you knew of Sonic's identity as a power ranger, yet you want to know more, and you will, but you must understand the rules of being a ranger." He said, Shard looked at Gosei, thinking of him as a giant tiki head, he chuckled, both Sonic and Gosei looked at him. "Sorry, Just a thought, I can't believe you look like a giant tiki head, but you said something about there being rules of being a Power Ranger, right? I'll accept the responsibility of being a ranger." He said, then he looked to the Black Ranger suit and it's respective Morpher, like the others, he felt drawn to it, and instinctively morphed, he was pleased, he knew that he wasn't going to let the power go to his head, but he felt like something was off, he could tell he wasn't as fast as he was before, he at least knew that already, he figured that the suit wasn't designed for speed, and he had different ideas on why. Sonic smiled. "Glad you could become a member of our team, Shard, there's so much we need to fill you in on." he said, patting the former Metal Sonic on the back. "I'll show you around." He said as he went around, showing Shard around, eventually, Shard found the Battle Bikes, particularly the Mastodon Battle Bike, he felt a connection to it, like he was in sync.

Sonic noticed how Shard looked at the Mastodon Battle Bike, He knew the two were perfect as partners. "Well, he seems to like you, Shard." He said, Shard Demorphed back to his original form. "Really? I felt a deep connection between the Battle Bike and myself." He said, Sonic knew why, both Shard and the Mastodon Battle Bike were both alive, and were both machines. "I bet you'll be working together." he said, Shard nodded. "Perhaps, is Robotnik still around?" He asked as he and Sonic walked back to the main room of the command center, Sonic was about to say something when Gosei interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you and the other rangers must see this immediately." He said, making it important.

A while later, every ranger who was accounted for, including the non-rangers minus Alpha 5 and E.V.E saw what had transpired earlier, Sally and Espio already saw it, Sonic looked surprised, yet he kept his cool. "So Mogul's in charge, now? Don't know how long Eggman's gonna stay like that." He said, Everyone nodded. "I'm thinking the same thing, if Mammoth Mogul is destroyed, Eggman will continue his rampage after he's regained the advantage of surprise along with his return." Gosei explained, Mecha and Shard nodded, they knew that Gosei was right, they were former Robotnik-Eggman creations, if Eggman would recognize them, and order their destruction that much quicker.

"Well, I'm a former creation of Robotnik, so I'll be on my guard." They both said, the two former creations looked at each other in surprise. "Wait, you were a former creation of Robotnik?" Mecha asked, Shard nodded. "Yeah, and you?" He asked back, Mecha nodded. "Well, Eggman made me separate, but yes, I was, I can see why you were my predecessor." He explained, Shard looked at Sonic. "Hey, you weren't found until today." He said in defense, Shard looked a bit annoyed, but he had a question for Mecha. "And how did you get to be flesh and blood?" He asked, Mecha looked reluctant to answer. "Well, this was weeks ago, and well, we built a makeshift deroboticizer that had enough power for one, so I volunteered willingly, I didn't want people to recognize me as a robot built by Eggman. If we had found you earlier, we would've had enough power for two." He answered, Shard looked in thought, he knew Mecha was right, but he still had questions. "When did you become a ranger?" He asked, Mecha knew that answer. "Same time I became flesh and blood, the first time I fought as a ranger was when we went up against an actual monster from the past." He explained again, Shard nodded, Sonic smiled. "Robots have proven time and again that they can be rangers." He said, Shard nodded. "Well, if they proved it right, then so can I." He said with determination, Gosei knew very well when he first created Robo Knight. "Indeed, I created Robo Knight millions of years ago, I knew that he'd work well with the rangers I trained, at first he didn't want to work with them, but after being rescued, and learned from various encounters with various humans, he learned a lot, even when he fought with the last of his energy, he was a true ranger." He explained, Shard looked amazed and impressed.

Sirens blared as everyone went to the Viewing globe, they saw a race track being attacked by a monster that looked like a humanoid insect, a dragonfly no doubt, Gosei and Tensou remembered the monster. "Dragonflay, Mammoth Mogul revived one of the fastest monsters the Megaforce Power Rangers ever faced, he is causing chaos at the Mobius motor speedway arena." He observed, the rangers had morphed and took the battle Bikes and sped on over to the arena. Dragonflay was causing chaos, but he wasn't alone, several gray humanoid monsters appeared from both sides.

Sonic and the others looked shocked, Dragonflay cackled madly. "I see you've arrived, rangers, and you know the putties, Finster's been making them for hours, and my new master's gonna be pleased when he hears about your destruction." He said, Shard thought for a moment before speaking. "We'll never let you take over Mobius, it belongs to both Mobians and Overlanders, Mammoth Mogul's just using you for his own selfish desire." He shot back, Drangonflay didn't even seem fazed, he just laughed. "That may be, but as long as I serve him, you won't be around to see him rule this planet after I defeat you." He said, rushing towards the rangers, hitting them at high speeds. The rangers picked themselves up.

Shard looked at Sonic. "You okay?" He asked, Sonic nodded. "I'm fine, Gosei was right, this monster's fast, but can he match the speed of our Battle Bikes?" He asked, Shard had no answer, Mecha looked interested. "What do you have in mind, bro?" He asked, Sonic chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? We trick him just like we did with Crabby Cabby, but we need variation of the plan." He explained, Tails began to think, then he had an answer. "I get it, we use a variation of the tactic we used against Crabby Cabbie." He summarized, Sonic smiled behind the helmet, he knew Tails always had a plan, and this was no different. "Nice! But the question is how." He said, Tails thought for a moment everyone waited, he kept thinking until an idea formed in his mind. "I got it, half of us fight the putties and take the Battle Bikes to distract Dragonflay, Amy, Sonic and I will stay here and take on the putties. Bunnie, Mecha, Shard, you're the only ones who can catch up to Dragonflay." He explained, Shard had very little doubts, but he agreed, nonetheless. "Right, here's how it'll go, Mecha, you'll look like you'll be chasing Dragonflay, but in reality, you'll be leading him straight to me and Bunnie." He said, Mecha had a question of his own. "Should I use my cannons to distract him?" He asked, Shard shook his head. "No, we can't afford to damage the track, it won't survive the destruction if you use the cannons." He said with a harsh tone, but he had to get the message across somehow, Mecha understood, Bunnie went to the sidecar on the Mastodon Battle Bike. "Well, what are you waitin' for? We gotta move!" She exclaimed, Shard and Mecha went to their respective Battle Bikes and went in different directions.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were left to deal with the Putties, Sonic looked at his fellow rangers. "Ready?" He asked, Tails and Amy nodded in response. "We're always ready." Tails answered, Amy nodded. "We'll do this together as teammates." She replied, the three remaining rangers took on the Putties.

Meanwhile, Mecha was following Dragonflay, the Warstar alien looked annoyed. "Don't you have anything else to do other than follow and annoy me?" He asked, behind the mask, Mecha smirked. "Nah, I'm just the distraction." he said as he dropped back a little behind, Dragonflay was confused, but it was too late for him to stop, Shard fired on him once the Warstar alien came into firing range, causing him to be launched in the air, prompting Bunnie to jump out of the sidecar and hit Dragonflay with her Blade Blaster and Power Daggers, the Warstar alien fell back on to the grass as Sonic, Amy, and Tails had finished off the Putties, Dragonflay didn't like that, he was the only one left to fight against the rangers. "Curse you rangers! I may not be able to fight you at this size, but my master will give me the strength I need to finish you off!" He said, with Mammoth's help, Dragonflay grew giant sized, Gosei contacted the rangers through their communicators. "Rangers, half of the original Zords are coming to your location, they are within reach, you must learn to use their controls while piloting them, remember, like your Battle Bikes, the Zords are sentient, the Dragonzord and Tigerzord are also sentient, treat them with equality as you treat your Battle Bikes." He instructed, over half the Zords from the Dinozords to the Thunderzords arrived along with the Tigerzord, Sonic played the Dragon Dagger as the Dragonzord appeared among the rest of the Zords.

"Alright, Dragonzord, buddy, time to go to Mega Dragonzord mode." Sonic advised as he activated the transformation for the Mega Dragonzord transformation, the Sabetooth Tiger and Triceratops Dinozords became the legs as the Mastodon became the arms, the Dragondzord's tail became part of the drill-like staff along with it's chest, the arms folded in to make the torso as the jaw became of head of the Mega Dragonzord, the fully formed Megazord was standing tall, the Mega Tigerzord stood next to it's counterpart as Dragonflay looked unimpressed. "So what? Two against one isn't fair, though fair isn't in my vocabulary." He cackled, he ran so fast, the rangers weren't able to keep up as the Warstar alien ran faster, hitting the two Megazords as sparks were flying, Sonic thought of ideas while Dragonflay kept attacking but suddenly stopped for a moment, Sonic saw this as an opportunity to use the Mastodon shield as it covered the ground with ice, which made the Warstar alien slip and slide, the rangers had taken advantage, both Megazords were able to hit Dragonflay more easily, the Warstar alien stumbled backwards while trying to keep his balance steady. "Hey, no fair! You're cheating!" He whined, the rangers smirked. "You've got speed, which means you're the cheater, and we don't play with cheaters!" Sonic called out, readying the drill staff, Mecha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your speed gave you an unfair advantage, and it's about time you had that taken away and fight fair, oh wait, it's not in your vocabulary." He replied mockingly, the Mega Tigerzord aimed the Phoenix Thunderzord at the Warstar alien.

Dragonflay began to panic, he looked ready to surrender. "Wait, I'll switch sides! I'll help you!" He begged, the rangers thought for a moment. "Nah." They all said, both Megazords were ready to launch their respective attacks."Drill Staff!" Sonic shouted as the Mega Dragonzord's drill portion of the staff spun and went through Dragonflay, the Mega Tigerzord launched the Phoenix Thunderzord. "Mega Tigerzord finisher - Burning thunderbolt strike!" They all called out as the strike hit what remained of Dragonflay as he fell backwards and exploded.

Mogul wasn't surpised as he watched from Robotropolis. "Well, that traitor got what he deserved, still, the new Monster-o-matic machine made a stronger monster, but Dragonflay's abilities were weaker than the last time he was alive, I think that would have to be corrected, it's not Finster's fault, but Dragonflay wasn't strong enough, next time I'll pick a stronger monster." He said, thinking about what monster to unleash next.

Back at the command center, the rangers arrived back to celebrate their victory Shard was glad he got to be a hero, but a thought struck him about Mammoth Mogul, he turned to sonic. "I've been thinking about Mammoth Mogul, if he had had the power to revive monsters, why wasn't Dragonflay faster than he was when he was around years ago?" He asked, Sonic shrugged, he had no answer, just then, a new figure appeared, he looked blocky in most places, but that was because those parts looked mostly like car parts, indicating that the mysterious figure could transform into a vehicle. "Heya guys, what'd I miss?" He said, none of them knew who he was, this upset the figure. "And here I thought you guys would recognize me." He said pouting, E.V.E hugged the figure. "It's alright, Alpha, you're still the same robot I care about." She said, most of the rangers were shocked. "Alpha? Don't tell me you went from kid-like to a transforming robot." Sonic said in disbelief, Alpha smirked. "While you guys were out fighting, Charles happened to come by when Rotor ran out of ideas, hence why I have a new voice." He explained, Sonic chuckled."Good ol' Uncle Chuck, always comes through for us." He replied, Tails laughed, then he thought of something. "Where'd your body come from? It doesn't look like what I would design." He said, Alpha chuckled. "Well, back before the original rangers were chosen, I watched a cartoon that went by the name of Transformers at one point, which is what this body is inspired by, the character known as Sideswipe was my first choice, Bumblebee was an alternate decision, so I stuck with Sideswipe." He replied, Sonic and the others looked around to see Tensou nowhere in sight, another figure came in right beside Alpha 5. "And like Alpha, I wanted an upgrade." The other figure said, Sonic could only figure out who the other figure was. "Let me guess, Tensou?" He asked, Tensou chuckled, he had been found out. "Yeah, but hey, at least I wanted to be like Alpha here." Chuck groaned in annoyance. "More like annoyed me to the point of building him that body." He muttered, Sonic chuckled, Shard smiled, at least he wasn't alone. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a while." He said, just then, a voice sounded from out of nowhere. "So will I." the voice turned out to be Nicole as she materialized in front of everyone, Shard stared at her, thinking of how beautiful she looked, he blushed.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Nicole." the AI said as she introduced herself, Shard snapped out of his trance. "Uh...I'm...Shard." He said shyly, Nicole giggled, Sally smiled, seeing the two in love made her think back to the times when she was still in love with sonic, Alpha, E.V.E and Tensou smiled along with the others.

It was late as Sonic and Mecha came home, Bernie hugged them. "Welcome home, you two." She said, Mecha chuckled. "Thanks mom." He said, Bernadette giggled. "You're late, but we saved you two leftovers." She replied, Sonic's stomach growled. "Oh man, chili dogs, my favorite." He said as he ran to the table. "Hey! Leave some for me!" Mecha called out, Bernadette looked happy, things never change, but tomorrow wasn't going to stay peaceful, a familiar foe was standing outside, watching over the kingdom and Knothole. "I'm can't fight them on my own because I don't have the boss to back me up." the villain said, looking at Sonic's home. "But maybe, if I can convince them to help me out, maybe I can get back at Mogul for keeping my boss as a trophy and a prisoner..." He thought out loud, over behind him, Alpha 5 had heard everything, he cleared his throat, getting the villain's attention. "That's a big maybe, Metal Scourge." He said, surprising the Robian counterpart of Scourge, Metal Scourge turned to see the former command center prototype. "Who are you?" He asked, almost ready to attack, Alpha stood there, doing nothing, Metal Scourge expected him to attack, yet Alpha did nothing, clearly meaning no hostilities to the Robian. "I'll ask again, who are you?" He asked a second time, Alpha let out a chuckle. "I'm Alpha 5, former command center prototype, I've been around a lot longer than you have. Believe me, this body is still new, I'm hoping to test it's capabilities in battle, but I'm not going to fight you, I do, however, have a proposition to give you." He replied while introducing himself, Metal Scourge's attack ready stance lessened some, but he wasn't sure of what proposition Alpha had for him. "What kind of proposition?" He asked, Alpha smiled. "Well, we can help you deviate from you programming, you did say that you wouldn't stay loyal to Eggman for long." He explained, the Robian remembered back on his second fight, he said that, it wasn't that he'd regret it, Eggman would be furious if he found out, Metal Scourge didn't care if his creator found out, he knew that he'd get even with Mammoth Mogul for kicking him out of Robotropolis and humiliating him, and he knew that he was damaged, the engine that was built into his back was damaged and he was missing his left forearm and his right hand as well. "That I did, I'll join. But on one condition." He said, Alpha nodded, he wanted to know what Metal Scourge wanted. "Well, I'll provide the resources to rebuild you, but there's something you want to do. Am I right?" He asked, MS nodded. "Yeah, Mogul beat me to the point of being damaged and humiliated, and even I have to admit defeat, I was kicked out of Robotropolis after Mogul turned Eggman into that fake Chaos Emerald, I was on my way back from a scouting routine, then Mogul had attacked me from out of nowhere, I'm surprised I'm still standing and functioning right now, without the boss, I won't be able to fulfill my programming, if I'm anything at all like my template, I'm just a coward, and if what you're saying is true, if you can help me stray from my original programming, then I might have a new purpose in this world." He replied, Alpha thought for a moment, he knew that Metal Scourge was telling the truth, and the more he thought about the Robian's condition, he knew Metal Scourge wouldn't last long in a fight if he was damaged, his mind had been made up. "Well, I think you're welcome to join us. Besides, I can give you a tour once you're repaired." He reasoned, knowing that Shard would accept his proposition.

"Well, I accept your proposition, so take me to your base, no backstabbing, I promise." Metal Scourge said with a large amount of honesty in his voice, Alpha nodded. "Well, I can sense you're being honest, so come on, we don't have all day." He taunted in a friendly tone, the robot shrugged as he was teleported to the command center, the Robian looked all around, he turned to see Gosei, he didn't know what to say due to his reaction, Gosei chuckled. "Hello, Metal Scourge, welcome to the command center. I am Gosei, mentor to the newest generation of Power Rangers." He greeted the Robian, Metal Scourge looked at the mentor, Alpha arrived a minute later, having used the teleporter's functions to travel instead of driving through Downunda, Metal Scourge looked around, looking impressed. "So this is where the magic happens, quaint." He said, Shard looked at Metal Scourge confused by the other Robian's appearance. "Who's that? He looks familiar, but I can't figure out why his body's similar to mine." He said, Nicole looked at Metal Scourge, finally recognizing the second Robian. "That's Metal Scourge, but he's supposed to be destroyed. How was he rebuilt?" She asked, Metal Scourge turned to see them, crossing his arms with an unamused expression. "I thought you knew about me, seeing how this guy has some of my old parts, he might have been Metal Sonic in his past life." He said, Shard winced, he didn't expect to be called by his original name, but he knew that Metal Scourge was right. "Yeah, but how did you know I was Metal Sonic?" He asked, Metal Scourge shrugged. "Well, I figured out that the body was comprised of parts from various Metal Sonics, believe me, I didn't want to offend or insult you." he said apologetically, Shard nodded, but he didn't know anything about the robot duplicate of Sonic's evil counterpart, other than being a Robian like himself.

"I see. Well, I just got one question...how did you know who I was?" The former Metal Sonic asked, Metal Scourge shrugged. "I took a guess, it wasn't hard to figure out, but I have to know, are you the updated version, or are you the original?" He asked, Shard crossed his arms, knowing that telling was inescapable, so he had to explain. "I'm the original Metal Sonic, are you satisfied?" He asked harshly, Alpha looked at the two, Metal Scourge let out a sigh. "Partially, I just wanted to know, I don't have to fight you in my current condition, look at me, I can barely stand, let alone walk, and let me be honest, I'm not in the mood to, anyway." He said, half of his voice started to falter and waver, it was clear he was losing power, Shard saw Metal almost lose his balance as the former Metal Sonic caught him. "Gotcha, and let me say that I'm sorry, I guess I was harsh on you, we both betrayed our creators, and we have souls that are our own, nobody can take that away from us." He said, Metal Scourge nodded, his body sparked, he knew that he had to conserve energy, he shut down immediately, Shard frowned, Charles arrived a second too late. "I missed something, didn't I?" He asked, Shard looked at him with hope, he ran to the old hedgehog, handing Metal Scourge's body to him. "Do something, Charles, he's in bad shape." He begged, Charles looked at Metal Scourge's state, he figured that there were more Metal Sonic parts that were able to replace the damaged limbs, and he knew that the Robian was in danger of falling apart. "I'll see what I can do." He said as he carried Metal Scourge's body off to the medical bay.

Back at Sonic's home in knothole village, Sonic looked out the window, he wondered what Mammoth Mogul was going to do next.

* * *

 **Me: What do you guys think about that? Not bad, huh?**

 **Sonic: Geez, that was crazy, but it was something to enjoy.**

 **Bunnie: I love the part where I got more action and share it with shard.**

 **Me: I like the part where you guys made Dragonflay slip on the ice, that was funny.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, but why did you bring back the Putties?**

 **Me: Ah, those things, Finster was familiar with those things, plus the Putties were dumb, but their strength makes for their lack of intelligence, so it makes sense that Mammoth Mogul needed them to stop you guys from interfering, I have a feeling we''l see them after chapter four**

 **Bunnie: Why's that?**

 **Me: I have something planned for future chapters, starting with chapter four. As for the rest of you guys, read and review.**


	4. Zone Trouble and Knasty Knight Reborn

**Me: Back again with chapter four, guys!**

 **Sonic: Dang, that was fast, Prowl! You sure you're not as fast as me?**

 **Me: I'm pretty sure I'm not fast, I'm only human after all.**

 **Fairy Leviathan: *Walks in from the Captain N Series* Hey, you guys don't mind if I read as a guest, right?**

 **Me: Not at all, I don't mind having you around. *Looks to the Resident Mobians* You alright with her being a guest?**

 **Sonic: Totally!**

 **Bunnie: Sure am!**

 **Me: Alright, now with that out of the way, the disclaimer is as follows, have fun reading!**

* * *

It was another day in Knothole as Sonic was on a run though the streets, he saw a zone portal open up as he stopped, there was Zonic the Zone cop as he was fighting an unknown being, the being looked like an armored bounty hunter flying on a jetpack, using a heavy duty blaster, Zonic was having a hard time dodging the blaster bolts, the shots hit various buildings, and sparks nearly hit civilians. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up as he spin dashed into the air, knocking the bounty hunter out of the air, and onto the ground, the helmet was knocked off, Sonic got a good look at who the bounty hunter was, he looked like Shadow, the bounty hunter took the advantage as he took our hero by surprise, giving Sonic an uppercut as Sonic fell to the ground. "Hmm, two hedgehogs for the price of one, though I didn't expect him to interfere, his bounty is worth ten million credits if I also bring him to my contact." The shadow lookalike said as he put his helmet back on, Zonic ambushed him from behind, the bounty hunter chuckled. "Oh yeah, forgot about you, Zone cop. well, looks like I'll have to try harder." He said, taking out pellets neither Zonic or Sonic were prepared as they were taken out with ease, they were alive, but they were unconscious, the bounty hunter smirked. "Too easy." He opened up the Zone portal and dragged the two to his zone.

On a hot scorching desert planet, the Zone portal opened up as the bounty hunter dragged the two hedgehogs through the ground, he activated a homing beacon, a ship flew to the ground as it landed, he dragged the two hedgehogs as he climbed on board, he put handcuffs on the two to make sure they wouldn't escape.

Sonic woke up as the bounty hunter looked at them, trying to get the handcuffs off, but it was no good, the bounty hunter looked almost disappointed. "The more you struggle, the more it tightens, you're no good to me dead if you were killed, you're worth a lot to me if I want to be paid for bringing you in alive." He said, Sonic stopped moving, he knew that he'd never escape if he wanted to live, he couldn't help but figure out why the technology was familiar, then it dawned on him, tails's counterpart came from this zone. "Wait, I recognize the technology you have, if I'm right, we're in your zone." He said, the bounty hunter nodded. "You guessed right, we're in my zone, you may know a counterpart of your two tailed friend that lives here." He said, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I met him back when Mammoth Mogul was endangering our zones into extinction." He explained, the bounty hunter nodded. "Ah...so that's why he spoke highly of you and Zonic, now I'm starting to wonder why he hired me to kidnap you." He he said, not even waiting for Sonic to react, he went back to his pilot seat as he plotted the course for the destination for the location, jumping into Hyperspace.

An hour later, the ship had exited out of hyperspace, a fleet of star ships appeared before them. "Ah, just in time." The bounty hunter said, he looked pleased. "Now I'll get my pay. As soon as I deliver you to him, I'll get back to what I do best." He finished, Sonic wondered where his Morpher was, he saw it in a containment field along with Zonic's blaster. "Oh, that device along with the blaster? I figure I'll keep them as prized trophies." The bounty hunter finished, Sonic frowned. "Those don't belong to you, you have no idea what's at steak here, my zone's in danger, Mammoth Mogul's still at it, and if I'm not back, then there'll be nothing left of my zone to protect." He warned, Zonic nodded in agreement. "He's right, I've monitored you and your main counterpart, you have similar past, you both were cloned but there's a difference between you two, he uses Chaos energy while you use weapons, and he was cloned from the DNA of an alien known as Black Doom." He explained, the bounty hunter's widened, Sonic knew that the name was familiar to the Shadow lookalike. "How...did you know him?" he asked in shock, Zonic knew there was a story to be told. "Not long ago, your father accidentally came to my zone because his target was on the run, a fugitive, you might say, and both were misplaced from their time, you weren't around back then, but trust me when I say this, I did know your father, he and I were good friends, it wasn't long before he left with his target, and when he got back, you were cloned shortly after when he was made a deal, an army of clones, and you were unaltered, though, I can't say the same, this is where Sonic's side of the story comes in." He finished when Sonic began. "What Zonic said about you is true, but from how I know about my Shadow is that he was created over fifty years ago by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, it was an attempt to help cure his niece, Maria Robotnik, who was the cousin to Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and I'm afraid to say that while Gerald betrayed Black Doom, G.U. N ended their lives except for Shadow, Maria wanted him to promise that he had to protect Mobius, and he was sent to the surface through an escape pod. When I first met him, he was found by Dr. Eggman, who replaced Robotnik after our final duel, and convinced him to fight me as an enemy, then he was betrayed by Eggman when he found out, he works with the very group that killed his family, but for a different reason it was to hunt down Eggman and bring him to Justice, there was a time when Eggman was used by the very thing he created, and we all had a common enemy that took the body of a good friend of mine." He explained, the bounty hunter looked in thought, the story was enough to make him doubt his mission, he deactivated the containment field, both counterparts grabbed their respective items, the bounty hunter looked to the fleet. "I may not be able to continue living, but it's worth dying for you to escape." Shadow said as the two escaped back to where they last left.

The bounty hunter opened the communications channel to see Tails's counterpart in the hologram. "Where's the Zone cop? I want him alive." He demanded, Shadow looked at the evil two tailed fox. "If you want him, you're gonna have to find him the hard way, through ME!" He said, he fired the ship's cannons as the fleet fired on him, he continued on as bits and pieces were blown off of his ship. _If this is how I die, then at least I'll go down in a blaze of glory._ He thought as he crashed into the bridge of the evil fox's ship part of the ship made it through as Shadow had kept piloting it. "FOR BLACK THE HEDGEHOG!" He screamed as he went through all the bridge, but he was encased in a gold light. _It is not your time to die, my son, you still have the chance to make things right._ Shadow gasped, he heard the voice of his father. "Father?" He asked to himself, he took a moment to let his father's words to sink in, then he found a new perspective, taking in the story that Zonic and Sonic told him about his counterpart took a moment to breath in and out, he felt the Chaos energy flowing through him. "Chaos..." He began as everything exploded around him.

Zonic and Sonic arrived back in Knothole as the bounty hunter appeared before them. "...Control!" He finished, the two hedgehog's looked confused. "How..." Sonic began but Shadow cut him off. "While you two were escaping, I attacked the main ship of the fleet, and I heard the voice of my father, then I took to heart of your story, I felt the Chaos energy flowing through me, so I used Chaos Control to escape death, I figure the Zone Police need an ally." He explained, Sonic smiled, and Zonic nodded. "I guess...but it's gonna take a while to convince them to pardon you of your crimes." he said, the bounty hunter didn't mind that at all. "I see. I don't have a ship, so I guess I'm stuck here for a while." He replied, Sonic chuckled, just then, the team teleported in. "Sonic, thank goodness you're alright!" Tails said, hugging his friend, Sonic laughed. "Tails, I'm fine, thanks to a Shadow here." He said gesturing to the bounty hunter, the team looked to the bounty hunter, he didn't even attempt to attack them, he held out his hand. "Sorry about the misunderstanding, your friends convinced me to let them go, and I know that I have to earn your trust, but I can't stay in this village long, I'm afraid I'd only cause more fear than help out here." He reasoned, Tails was the first to understand. "I understand, you can't stay long in Knothole, but I know where you can stay." He said, Shadow was teleported to the command center, he looked around, and saw Gosei. "So, you're their mentor?" He asked, he wondered if Gosei was silent, but he was proven wrong. "Indeed I am. You are a version of Shadow The Hedgehog, am I correct?" He asked, the bounty hunter nodded. "I guess, I haven't met him yet, but I want to, I've heard a lot about him." He replied, Alpha 5 came up, but was behind the bounty hunter a few feet away. "Welcome to the command center, Shadow." He greeted, the bounty hunter turned to see Alpha, the two shook hands. "Thanks, but where are Sonic and the others?" He asked, Alpha chuckled. "Oh, they'll be here in just a few moments. But for now, I'd better take you on a tour." He replied, the tour took over thirty minutes as the rangers teleported into the command center, Sonic walked over to the two. "So, how'd the tour go?" He asked, the bounty hunter was impressed. "I have to say, this command center is quite impressive despite how many centuries old it actually is, and I've been given the history debriefing of your predecessors, that's some legacy you all are upholding very well." He said, sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and my family was charged with guarding the Zeo crystal for years until we actually got it back here to keep out of Mammoth Mogul's reach, same with Eggman if he returns back to normal, I'd rather smash Eggman's Badnik's than give up the Zeo crystal." He explained, Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll help from time to time, but I haven't decided to join you yet, I've got to find my purpose in this zone." Shadow said as he was given a communicator. "Here, just in case we need you, and you can contact us at any time." Sonic explained as the bounty hunter was looking at the communicator, he then thought of his ship and he had no way of getting around, he looked at Sonic. "Is there a ship I can use?" He asked Sonic whispered into the bounty hunter's ear about a certain Bounty hunter who's sister had a ship, Shadow smirked. "That'll do, besides, I'm going to find my purpose here." He chuckled, just then, the alarm went off, everyone turned to the viewing globe, it was a monster that the their predecessors had faced before, but Shard recognized the monster. "That's Knasty Knight, Zack has faced him before, and from what I know, Knasty Knight can deflect our weapon's projectiles back at us, so we need to be careful." He informed, Everyone nodded, was teleported to Knothole as the Knasty Knight was just about to cause havoc, the monster turned to see the rangers. "Well, you arrived just in time, just in time to be Destroyed!" He roared as he swung his sword while charging at the rangers as they dodged, Shadow had a Lightsaber as he blocked the sword, Knasty Knight was surprised by the bounty hunter's appearance in the fight."You're not a ranger, but you have something similar to a sword, I think you'd be interested in having swordsmanship training with me." He offered, Shadow thought otherwise, he wasn't interested in siding with scumbags like the Knasty Knight, though he knew that swordsmanship training was tempting, he put his priorities before himself and his allies. "Sorry, as tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to reject your offer, it did sound nice and all, but I have things to do, such as get acquainted with this Zone." He said, Knasty knight's eyes widened in shock, but it soon turned to anger. "Very well, when next we meet, we are enemies!" He declared, and vanished, surprising everyone, including Mammoth Mogul who was more shocked than the rangers, but more importantly, Knasty Knight disobeyed a direct order and was the first monster to have a grudge on on someone who was not a ranger. "Hmm, perhaps I was wrong to bring him out, but I cannot interfere with something so trivial as a grudge, but I will keep watch over him as I will with the rangers." He said to himself, he turned to Finster. "Make another monster, but we cannot do another attack when the rangers are expecting it after today, but we must make do with one who is loyal to me." He ordered, Finster nodded, leaving to make a monster that would be loyal to his friend.

Meanwhile, Knasty Knight was in a far off location as he swung his sword in the air, it was clear that he was preparing to fight the newcomer the next time they encountered one another on the battlefield. "I promise you, my unknown opponent, you and I will meet again, for I am reborn." He swore to himself, continuing to train until the time came for him to fight again.

Back in Knothole, the rangers were taking a rest, mainly Sonic, he had been through enough adventures for one day. "I'm worn out, I just want this day to be over." He complained, Just then, Charles had come back into the room, Shard looked hopeful looked at Charles. "Is Metal Scourge...alright?" He asked, Charles let out a sigh. "The bad news is that his power core was too damaged, and I'm low on parts, however, the good news that Metal Scourge's mind can be transferred to a new body, the only problem is that we don't have enough materials to make it." He informed, Alpha thought differently. "Aren't you forgetting that I can create materials?" He asked, Charles faceplamed, he had forgotten that Alpha 5 had that ability carried over when his new body was built.

Shard and Alpha nodded to each other, then Alpha got an idea. "I think I have an idea for metal Scourge, but it will take all night like it did with the Deroboticizer." He explained, Sonic nodded in agreement. "Well go ahead, I think we'll head home. It's been a long day." He said, everyone nodded in agreement, Alpha 5 nodded, understanding that the rangers were tired, Sally and Shadow on the other hand weren't that tired, but were still worn out.

That night, Sonic was thinking about the days events, he been through so much, he didn't even know what happened to Tails's evil counterpart, but he assumed that the counterpart either escaped or died, and Knasty Knight's revival was something he couldn't take his mind off of, and there was still Mammoth Mogul to deal with.

Over in Castle Acorn, Sally had the same thoughts, but her thoughts were also about the future of Mobius. _If Mobius is in bigger danger, then we need more help._ She thought, looking to the stars, Sonic did the same thing as both were watching from different views, things weren't going to be easy.

* * *

 **Sonic: Whoa, that's pretty deep for our new resident, so how will our Shadow react to the bounty hunter version of him?**

 **Me: Probably would attack him at first without realizing it, that's how I see it, and that gives me an idea for a future chapter, don't know if it would be used for chapter five, but it's highly unlikely, so for future chapters, it'll remain.**

 **Bunnie: Wow, so this bounty hunter is our ally?**

 **Me: Yep, we'll see him from time to time, but for now I need some rest.**

 **Fairy Leviathan: Well, it's been fun, but I need to get back home.**

 **Me: Alright, see you when I get back to working on the movie. *Watches Fairy leave***

 **?: Revive me, human.**

 **Me: *Looks at the mysterious figure in fear*...crap...*Turns to the readers* Well, if you want to leave a review, go ahead and do so, no flames, please.**


	5. the Return of Robo Knight?

**Me: Oh hey! I'm back with a new chapter of Mighty Morphin' Sonic Rangers!**

 **Sonic: Well, it's about time! Where have you been?!**

 **Me: Hey, calm down, Sonic! I've been held back as of these past few weeks, probably even longer.**

 **Bunnie: Well, Ah can't be on both sides at the same time, but it's good to see this again.**

 **Me: You'll be getting several surprises, I'm sure they'll be enough to satisfy you.**

 **Sonic: let's hope so, I'm dying to find out!**

 **Me: Well, Sonic, you're about to get what you asked, and to the readers, bear with me on what's about to happen. anyway, I own nothing but this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after the events that happened, Sonic and the others met in the command center, they had been waiting for whatever was going on, Sonic was bored out of his mind, he couldn't take much more of this waiting. "Come on, can't we get this over with? I can't wait forever." He said, being impatient, Amy whacked him on the head with her hammer. "Can't you be patient for once, Sonic? We're waiting to hear from Uncle Chuck on Metal Scourge's condition." She said with annoyance in her voice, then the alarms went off, the rangers turned to the viewing globe, they saw Knothole attacked by a female monster with a human-like body with what looked like lipstick on that went past her head and were on her shoulder pads, Amy recognized the monster. "Lipsyncher, I recognize her from the history of the original rangers, she's a real baddie, and a dangerous one at that." She explained, Alpha nodded in agreement. "Yep, Lipsyncher was one of the monsters Zedd used, and she took on the Red Dragon Thunderzord one on one fight, but couldn't take on all of the Thunderzords at once, and that's when she was destroyed, I guess Mogul's revived her, possibly as a general." He added, then he turned to Gosei. "Can I go with them? I did it once before, but that was for a selfish reason, but this time, I want to help." He pleaded, Gosei was silent for a moment, then he came to a decision, he felt that Alpha was wanting to help, and felt that Alpha was ready. "Very well, but be careful, we would be lost without you." He replied, Alpha 5 nodded, he teleported with the rangers as they morphed, when they arrived, the damage was catastrophic, buildings were in splinters, and the civilians were cornered.

"Mogul's gonna be pleased that I'm doing my job, and I plan on staying around longer than last time, if I had survived that fight against the rangers, I would have won and survived longer than I stayed dead, but I won't betray my new master, I was thankful that Zedd brought me here the first time, and I'm thankful that Mogul's revived me and appointed me as a general, and I'm glad these putties are dumb, but have the strength to back me up, Mogul knew the Rangers would try to come, guess they weren't brave enough to save the civilians." Lipsyncher said to herself, then the rangers surprised her from behind. "Guess again, Lipsyncher!" Sonic shouted out as he struck the female monster from behind, Lipsyncher growled, she felt the pain, but ignored it, the civilians had ran when the Putties began to fight the rangers.

"A Green Ranger, huh? Last I checked, there was no Green Ranger." Lipsyncher said, Sonic knew she was right to a degree. "Yeah, but I'm the successor to the original Green Ranger, who in turn was the White Ranger at the time." He answered, Lipsyncher seemed satisfied with what she heard, then she turned to Alpha, dashing as she prepared to strike him, but Alpha had predicted this as he had brought out his own swords, blocking the oncoming attack. "Saw it coming." He taunted, Lipsyncher didn't let it faze her one bit. "It doesn't matter, but I gotta know who you are." She replied, Alpha chuckled. "It don't matter who I am, all you gotta know that is that I won't go down easily." He countered, Lipsyncher's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Oh, we'll shall see, but you won't live to see the end of this fight." She cackled, Alpha chuckled. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going down." He said as he had locked blades with Lipsyncher, then out of nowhere, another monster appeared, this one was another familiar monster, he looked like the fist monster the original rangers faced all those years ago, it was King Sphinx. "Finally, I'll get my revenge at long last, well, I can't exact it on the original rangers, but you'll do." He said, the rangers got into a fighting stance. "Well, no better time like the present." Tails quipped, King Sphinx laughed. "I couldn't agree more, let's fight!" He roared, the fight between him and the rangers began while Alpha fought against Lipsyncher.

Back in the command center, the others watched the battle from the viewing globe, E.V.E looked worried, Sally put her hand on the android's shoulder. "Alpha will be fine, E.V.E, just have faith." She said with a look of reassurance, the android nodded, but she knew that Alpha and the rangers needed help, Charles came up just in time. "Finally, he's finished, he's ready to help us in the fight against Mammoth Mogul." He announced, Sally and E.V.E looked at Charles as a new figure appeared, the girls recognized the outline, Sally looked at the figure with relief, but she knew there was no time to greet the figure. "The rangers and Alpha need your help, think you can get there in time?" The figure nodded, and teleported out of the command center.

Back over to the fight, the rangers were getting overpowered by King Sphinx, he was giving them a beating. "Oh man, if this keeps up, we won't be able to take another hit!" Shard said as he groaned, King Spinx laughed. "That's the general idea! I've been looking forward for this for a long time. Say goodbye, rangers!" He shouted, preparing for the final blow.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" The figure said as he appeared kicked King Sphinx off the ground as he landed in front of the rangers, Sonic looked at him in shock. "Robo Knight?" He gasped, the figure did indeed look like Robo Knight. "Not really, can you tell from my voice?" He asked, Sonic and the others knew that voice, "Metal Scourge?" He asked, Metal Scourge nodded. "Yep, but don't address me as Robo Knight, call me Miracle Knight." He replied as helped the other rangers up.

Mammoth Mogul looked shocked as he watched from the background, he looked furious. "I knew I should have destroyed that blasted machine when I had the chance, that does it!" He roared, sending out a spell that made King Sphinx grow giant sized. "Whoa, that guy's gone giant!" Bunnie shouted, Sonic nodded, knowing what to do. "Then let's bring out the Zords, guys!" He said as he and the team brought out their Zords, the Thunderzords and the Tigerzord formed the Mega Tigerzord as the Dinozords and the Dragonzord formed the Dragonzord in battle mode, Metal scourge looked impressed. "Alright, but let me show you how it's done!" he said as he pressed the numbers 2,3,1,0 on his Morpher. "Arise, Robo Miracle Zord!" He called out as a giant version of himself descended from the sky, the rangers were surprise when the Zord came up, it was smaller than the Megazords as metal Scourge appeared in the cockpit. "And that's not all, Robo Miracle Zord, convert to head mode and attach to the Lion Mechazord!" He commanded as the Zord folded itself into the familiar Lion Mechazord's head body as the body and the Sky Brother Mechazords appeared above it.

Attaching to the body, the lion Mechazord was now fully complete, King Sphinx now looked afraid. "Uh-oh." He whimpered, Metal Scourge was ready to complete the final transformation. " Lion Mechazord, Landshark Mechazords, combine!" He shouted as the Lion Mechazord lifted itself up as it shifted to its Megazord formation, the heads of the the Knight Brother Mechazords formed the legs while the front claws of the Lion Mechazord had formed the the arms. "Gosei Grand Megazord, transformation complete!" Metal Scourge announced as everyone looked at the Zord, the rangers looked amazed by the Megazord's appearance, King Sphinx looked terrified, he started running, the Gosei Grand Megazord stood in front of the others. "Allow me, guys, I've got a score to settle against this guy because of Mammoth." He told them, Sonic nodded. "Go ahead, deal with that creep." He told Metal, the new member nodded, then he looked in the direction where King Sphinx was running in. "Missiles, fire!" He called out as the missiles were fired from the Lion Mechazord's tires, and hit the ground were Sphinx was running, he fell and rolled onto the ground he got up, looking dizzy, the Megazord began to fly up into the air as it dived downwards towards King Sphinx as he finally regained sight in time to see the Megazord coming at him, and headbutted him as the Megazord landed, Sphinx stood still before he exploded, Lipsyncer growled. "You'll pay for this, Rangers!" She then turned to Alpha 5. "As for you, when we next meet, I'll destroy you, personally!" She disappeared into thin air as she appeared back in Robotropolis.

Mammoth Mogul looked very angry, but not with Lipsyncer, the new general knew that she would it be wise to avoid her master's wrath, she went back to Finster's lab, she sat on the floor, Finster knew that he shouldn't ask, yet knew the outcome.

Back in the command center, everyone wanted answers as to how Metal Scourge became Miracle Knight, Charles and Nicole began to explain. "Well, as to how we did the process, it was a long process, and as we couldn't find Robo Knight, Tensou and Gosei gave us the specs to Robo Knight's design, and we did what we could, and having to give Metal Scourge a new body was mixed in with Robo Knight's design, so we did something that was never done before, fusing flesh and metal together to make a cyborg body for Metal Scourge. That, and we also built a Morpher inside his body, that way he could morph without being seen in public." Charles explained, metal Scourge demorphed into a similar look to his template, yet he didn't have the scar, nor the jacket.

Sonic and the others gaped at Metal Scourge's new look, the cyborg hedgehog smiled.

"Well, as long I'm in a new body, call me Simon." The newly named Simon said, Sonic nodded, he smiled, he had a new ally on his side. "Well, I for one like your new look, even though you look like your template, you're different from him, and I see that in you, besides, I ought to introduce you to chili dogs." He said, over half of the group groaned in irritation, the other half had laughed.

In Knothole, Sonic took Simon to his favorite restaurant, and as expected, Simon ate his first chili dog, and he grinned the biggest grin of them all. "It's the food of the gods!" He exclaimed, though not too loudly, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

For the rest of the day, Simon had been reintroduced to the Freedom Fighters as he got to know them better as friends and not as enemies, he, Shard and Mecha already knew each other, and as former minions of Robotnik and Eggman, they worked on improving their image to Knothole, seeing the trio as heroes rather than enemies while as rangers as well as themselves, something the rangers knew that was the right thing to do, but that wasn't the only thing that they noticed, some of Knothole's civilians wondered who the rangers actually were, Sonic and the others actually managed to convince the civilians that the Power Rangers could be anyone, however, few didn't believe them, one of them being Hershy the Cat, unfortunately.

The next day, Sonic, Mecha, Shard, Simon, Amy and Tails were out on the street as they ran into Hershy, the black and white cat greeted them warmly. "How are you today, guys?" She asked, Sonic responded kindly. "We're doing fine, Hershey, besides, we're just on a walk through Knothole, chatting about how things are going today." He said, Hershey nodded in agreement. " Yeah, Eggman keeps sending monsters instead of robots, but today seems that nothing bad is happening." She said, Sonic and the others knew that Hershey didn't know about what happened to Eggman, but they hoped that she was right, but that was not the case.

In New Robotropolis, Mammoth Mogul sat in his chair, thinking of a plan, but he knew it was too silent, he looked to the prison that held Eggman. "Hmm,.it's been too quiet, besides, I know you want out, but I know you'll backstab me if I let you out, so here's how this will go, I will let you speak through your prison,besides, I know you saw how many of my monsters were defeated, so I may need some advice on how defeat the rangers." He said, a glow surrounded the emerald prison, faded as Eggman's voice was heard. "Well, if you weren't so untrustworthy, you would have let me go in the first place, but I can see your point, those rangers are almost as bad as that hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters." He said, Mammoth nodded in agreement. "Indeed, so tell me, what should I do? You were the better one at making plans." He said, Eggman made as sound of agreement. "True, from this zone's version of me, his plan of ruling Angel Island was to take the Master Emerald, much like how many of my ideas were, from what I know, Knuckles the Echidna had a fake Master Emerald the first time Robotnik tried sinking the island, and I know he has so many of the fake Emeralds, that's what Robotnik failed to notice the first time, I on the other hand, have learned from his and my mistakes, although, I haven't yet made a plan to get the Master Emerald yet." He said, Mammoth looked deep in thought as he came up with an idea. "I think I know which monsters to use." He said, getting up as he went to Finster's lab.

Finster noticed his master coming in. "What plan do you have that which requires a monster, Master Mogul?" He asked as Mammoth pulled out the Book of Monsters. "I have need of more than one monster, I need three monsters, Snizzard, Cyclops, and Witchblade." He announced, Finster nodded. "Very well, I am familiar with Snizzard, he was used by Rita. As I am also aware, Cyclops was summoned by Goldar, which Rita wasn't happy about when she found out, Witchblade was created by Lord Zedd specifically to destroy the Blue Ranger, but she evidently failed." He informed, mammoth nodded, knowing that those three monsters failed, but knew that he needed them. "Which is why I have need of them, I plan on stealing the Master Emerald from Angel Island." He told the monster maker, Finster knew that this was going to end badly. "If I may, what if the rangers find out about your plan?" He asked, mammoth smiled. "Let them, I need to draw them out one way or another." He said, Finster started molding the shape of the monsters as he had already made dozen Putties and sent them out to distract the rangers.

In Knothole, the group had been chatting with Hershey, however she had been getting suspicious of them, suddenly, the putties appeared, sending the civilians screaming in fear as they ran, leaving the group behind.

"Oh man, I wish these guys would just leave us alone." Sonic complained as he and the group got ready to fight the putties, Hershey got in a fighting stance as she prepared to fight the putties, everyone split to deal with the putties, one by one, the Putties were beaten and disappeared, Tails let out a sigh of relief, before he could say anything, Hershey decided to interrogate Sonic. "Alright Sonic, you better tell me what's going on or I will arrest you." She said, Sonic and the others were in a tight spot, but they couldn't speak out in the open. "Alright, but we can't talk out here, too many civilians." He said, Hershy nodded. "Alright, we'll talk at Castle Acorn." She said, wary of the group, and the rangers knew she had every right to be.

They all entered Castle Acorn as they were brought in, Hershy bowed before King Maximilian. "Your majesty, I have brought Sonic and and his friends here because I suspect them to be the Power Rangers." She said as she looked up to the king.

Maximilian raised an eyebrow, and decided to play along. "And what makes you think that, Hershy?" He asked, Hershy stood up as she began to explain. "Well, recent reports of Putties as the Power Rangers call them have targeted civilians many times, and I have suspected that Sonic and his friends have been reported missing whenever the Rangers show up." She answered, Maximilian nodded, chuckling, Hershy looked confused, that's when Maximilian began to explain. "You think I wasn't aware of this? The truth is that I haven known about the Power Rangers since before you were recruited as part of my task force." He said, Hershy was shocked. "But why was I not told of this?" She asked, Maximilian continued. "Because Sonic's family was in charge of guarding something known as the Zeo Crystal." He said, Hershy looked to Sonic in surprise and confusion. "Wait...you..." She began but Sonic cut her off. "Yeah, but there's a lot more to this than you think." He told her, Hershy was silent as she listened in on Sonic's story, she was shocked when she heard about everything that happened, in truth she was shocked beyond belief.

Sonic shrugged. "And that's what happened." He said, Hershy had a minute to recover as she had all that information sink into her mind. "So, you were the Power Rangers the entire time?" She asked, Sonic nodded. "More or less." He replied as his communicator went off. "What's going on, Gosei?" Sonic asked as Gosei's voice had come from the communicator. "I'm afraid there's trouble on Angel Island. Mammoth Mogul is after the Master Emerald, I've sent Bunnie and Alpha there, they will be waiting for you when you arrive on Angel Island." He said as the transmission ended, Sonic groaned, looking annoyed. "what is it with bad guys and the Master Emerald?" He asked to himself, he looked to the group. "You guys ready?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded, feeling ready to go. "You can count me, Sonic." He then turned to Hershey. "You want to go?" He asked her, Hershy was hesitant, she looked to Maximilian. "You can go, since you now know, you might get to experience what being a Power Ranger is like." He told her, Hershey turned to the group. "I'll come." She said to them, as Sonic reached for his communicator. "Hey E.V.E, we're bringing someone with us, don't worry, she'll keep it a secret. Teleport us to Angel Island, please?" He asked as everyone was teleported to Angel Island.

Meanwhile on Angel Island, Lipsyncher was leading Snizzard, Cyclops and Witchblade through the forest of Angel Island, they were searching for the Master Emerald, unfortunately for them, they didn't know where it was. "How much longer?" Snizzard hissed as he began to get bored from searching. "It won't be long til we find it, so hush up, Snizzard, we're going to get there." Lipsyncher said as she began slicing up the vines and bushes.

Not far away, Sonic and the others were teleported to Bunnie and Alpha's location. "Hey guys! So what's going on?" Sonic asked, Alpha pointed to the monster group. "Apparently Mammoth sent them to steal the Master Emerald, fortunately, we know where it is, they don't, so we have to beat them to it." He informed the team, Sonic nodded, knowing that it was a solid plan, but there was a problem. "That's a good plan, but Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, we have to convince him first." He said, Alpha considered Sonic's side of the argument. "You make a good point, Sonic." He admitted, Sonic turned to the others. "So here's what we're going to do, we beat them to the Emerald, and we convince Knuckles to help defend the real Master Emerald while looking like we fail to destroy it by using the fake Master Emerald." He announced, Everyone nodded, seeing that it would work.

The team traversed the route as they went along the path, Sonic and Tails knew the path because they had been to Angel Island many times in the past, so they knew which path to take, they finally arrived to the altar where the master Emerald was, Knuckles was there, he saw the group. "I assume this isn't a friendly visit?" He asked, Sonic shook his head. "Afraid not, we've got some intruders looking to steal the Master Emerald, think you can switch it with a fake?" He asked back, Knuckles nodded, he knew what to expect. "Haven't had that happen since Robotnik tried sinking Angel Island, so what else have we got to lose?" He said, he made a box of fake Master Emeralds appear, taking one and swapped the real Master Emerald with the fake, he hid the Master Emerald in a secret compartment in the altar, he looked to the team. "How far out are our intruders?" He asked, Alpha made the calculation. "they aren't far behind, I assume they finally figured out how to to get here, so it'll take them ten minutes to get here." He informed the echdna.

Knuckles nodded, then he looked at Hershey. "Why's she here?" He asked, Sonic told him the whole story, Knuckles was shocked. "I had no idea you were the Power Rangers." He said, astonished, Sonic nodded. "Well, I knew we couldn't fool you, so we had to explain it to Hershey, though, there were others that know." He told the echidna, Knuckles had a thought, but he had to put it aside. "Well, consider me part of the team." He told them, Sonic nodded, when the monsters were getting closer, the rangers morphed, ready for Lipsyncher's group to spring the trap.

Lipsyncher's group finally arrived at the altar, they looked around to see nobody at the altar. "There's the Master Emerald!" Lipsyncer gasped, Snizzard was getting impatient. "Then let's get it, already!" He hissed, he ran toward the altar, Lipsyncher knew something was off, but she didn't know what. "Wait!" She shouted, but her warning was too little, too late.

Snizzard was already up the altar's staircase when he reached the top, before he could reach for the emerald, Knuckles appeared. "Surprise!" He shouted as he punched Snizzard in the snout, and the monster was sent tumbling down the staircase, that was when the rangers appeared. "Figured you'd fall for this." Sonic said, Lipsyncher growled. "You!" She snarled. "Attack the rangers, but leave that bot to me!" She said as Witchblade and Cyclops charged at the rangers leaving her with Alpha 5.

The fight began as the rangers were split into groups of two to handle the monsters Hershy and Knuckles decided to join the fight as they joined Alpha fighting Lipsyncher. Amy and Bunnie were fighting against Witchblade, Bunnie had her respective weapons clash against the bladed forearm while Amy had her Power Bow aimed at the monster's backside, she fired the arrows, and all of them hit Witchblade, she fell to the ground, but she didn't blow up, she got back up. "I didn't sign up to be destroyed again! I'm heading back to New Robotropolis!" She said as she teleported back to New Robotropolis, Lipsyncher growled, then she thought about retreating, it wasn't the best idea, but it was all she had, after all, the rangers set them up, she somehow knew that the Master Emerald they were after was a fake. "Maybe she had the right idea, after all. One must live to fight another day." She said to herself, and teleported to New Robotropolis as well, Alpha, Knuckles and Hershey looked confused, but they didn't have time to stop and talk about Lipsyncher's retreat as they rushed to help the others.

Snizzard saw the two retreat, he didn't like it. "Those cowards! Do I have to do everything myself!?" He hissed and snarled, knocking Tails and Simon out of the way as he rushed to grab the fake emerald, however, Knuckles was faster, and reached it before Snizzard did, he punched the fake emerald as it exploded into pieces, Snizzard looked horrified. "You destroyed it!" He shouted, Knuckles chuckled in response. "And I'll do the same to you if you don't get off my island." He threatened the monster, Cyclops saw the whole thing, he knew his master would be mad at him. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." He said, having the same idea that Witchblade and Lipsyncer had as he teleported. But not to New Robotropolis, he hoped that Mammoth mogul wouldn't follow and destroy him.

Snizzard looked furious now, his fellow monsters had abandoned him, but it didn't matter, he'd get back the rangers, he didn't notice Simon come up behind him and fire his Vulcan cannon, nailing the monster in the back, that was the last hit Snizzard took, he fell of the alter and exploded in midair. "Hopefully we've seen the last of this monster." He said, Knuckles nodded in agreement. "And let's hope they won't try this again anytime soon." He added, He looked to Sonic. "Care to take me to this mentor of yours?" He asked, Sonic demorphed back as he looked at Knuckles. "Sure, but don't him give any questioning looks because someone already beat you to the joke you're thinking about." He warned, the entire team including Hershey and Knuckles were teleported to the command center, Gosei was waiting for them as they had arrived. Knuckles the Echidna, Hershey the Cat, I welcome you to the command center." He said, startling them as they saw Gosei for the first time. "Wow, Sonic wasn't kidding when he said someone already made the joke." He said, Gosei said nothing, but he knew what Knuckles meant, Hershey looked nervous. "S-so you're their mentor?" She asked, Gosei couldn't nod, so he did the next best thing. "I met the group when they were a ranger short, Alpha had informed me that he was already a few steps ahead when he informed me that he had the list of possible candidates. It's time you and knuckles were briefed on the history before your race came to be." He said as Alpha had led them to the viewing globe.

Needless to say, the two had a headache when they learned about the ranger history. "Who knew the first Red Ranger was reincarnated as one of Sonic's Uncles." Knuckles said as he stood in front the tube that had the Red Ranger suit. And to think I wore the color red for a reason, He thought, Sonic patted his friend on the back. "Why don't you take Unc Jason's place?" He asked, Knuckles looked surprised. "Are you sure? I don't know if I can handle the responsibility of being the Red Ranger." He said, feeling unworthy of the power, Sonic sighed, he knew this was coming.

"Look, Uncle Jason had his moments like you're having now, like when Tommy lost his power as the Green Ranger, Jason had to deal with Tommy leaving, but he didn't know that Tommy came back as the White Ranger, the point is that you don't want history to repeat itself, I've felt what he had been through, remember what happened when I became Mecha Sonic?" He asked, Knuckles nodded, but he wondered why Sonic brought that subject up. "Yeah, but why are you asking me this?" He asked, Sonic began to explain. "Because Jason and I are exactly alike, we were forced to become slaves of evil, it's the same with Tommy, we all share that fate." He answered Knuckles looked at the suit, then to the Morpher. "If I abandon my duties as a guardian of the Master Emerald, then what'll happen if Mammoth Mogul would get his hands on it?" He asked, Sonic had an idea. "Maybe you can switch between being both the Red Ranger and guardian of the Master Emerald, that way, you won't have to abandon your duties, when things get rough, we'll call you." He replied, Knuckles nodded, finally understanding what where his duties lie, he grabbed the Morpher as he morphed, the the newest generation of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was finally complete, Gosei was smiling inside his body as he watched the team getting along well.

Meanwhile in New Robotropolis, Mammoth Mogul had to keep himself calm, the two female monsters hoped that their master wouldn't destroy them, and that was what happened, they left immediately, Mogul sat there, contemplating, Eggman was also deep in thought. "So, what now? Since the rangers are guarding the Master Emerald, what's next?" He asked, Mammoth said nothing as he sat, thinking.

"It will only be a matter of time before something happens. Let them revel in victory for a while, for I will have my revenge." He said, thinking of an idea to destroy the rangers.

Back in Knothole, Everyone was hanging out at Uncle Chuck's restaurant as they chatted about the day's events, but made it sound as if they saw the rangers themselves, not letting the civilians know about their identities as the Power Rangers, when it was closing time, those that were left were the rangers and Charles, apparently, Uncle chuck swapped out the open sign with the closed sign.

He turned back to the rangers, Knuckles had begun to speak first. "So, Hershey, what Morpher did you get?" He asked, the Mobian cat held up a Morpher that looked just like the Morpher that Sally formerly had, Sonic recognized it. "I know that Morpher, Sal had one before she...well gave it back, and what color are you?" He asked, Hershey held up the card that had her ranger form. "I'm the Miracle Force Yellow Ranger, the original team's name was Megaforce, so I can understand why Gosei changed the team's name after the armada was defeated." She told the team, Bunny smiled, she was glad to have a fellow ranger of the same color.

Hershey then thought of what Geoffrey would say, but pushed that thought aside for now, she wondered how the king knew of the Power Rangers. "Other than that, how does king Maximilian know about the Power Rangers?" she asked, Charles had the answer for that. "It goes back to before any of you were born or created, sometime ago before the war, Maximilian's father had found something that looked like a Morpher and before he knew it, it attached itself to him, knowledge entered his mind as it had given him the power to become a warrior. He didn't know it at the time, but several others came along with similar Morphers, each bearing different symbols of different animals, and before they knew it, monsters appeared, they fought the monsters and sent them to the underworld, Maximilian's father was the only survivor, he found someone to keep it a secret, knowing that he had someone who trusted him with the knowledge of the Power Rangers, as I had found out when I met Alpha 5, so besides me, Maximilian knows of the Power Rangers because he's been guarding the Morpher, unfortunately, the morphers had been lost when Robotnik had taken over, if only I knew where they were." He explained, Sonic and Knuckles were the only ones to have a cool head in the explanation.

"Actually, I think I know who Max may have given them to." Sonic said, Charles looked surprised. "you do? Then who has the Morphers?" He asked, Knuckles was the next speak. "Given what we're thinking, we have one answer as to who has been guarding them." He replied, Tails couldn't handle the suspense. "Well, tell us! We can't wait all night." He said in irritation, Sonic finally spoke next. "It's Sally." He answered, everyone was shocked. "Wait, you mean to tell me that aunt sally's been guarding the Morphers the entire time?" Tails nearly shouted, Sonic shrugged. "Well that's all we can figure out, besides, what we know is the truth, king Max must have entrusted the Morphers to her when we were kids." He explained, Charles nodded, knowing that he'd have to tell Maximilian about the rangers finding out.

It was midnight when Charles came into castle Acorn, he knocked on the door to Maximilian's room. "Who is it?" Maximilian asked, Charles proceeded to answer. "It's me, Max." He called, he opened the door, walking in. Maximilian smiled. "Ah, Charles, good to see you." He said warmly, Charles nodded, but he wasn't here to chat as old friends. "I came because I have news, my nephew and his friends found out about the Morphers your father entrusted to you." He spoke like it was a serious matter, and it was, Maximilian knew the day had come. "I see. So, Sonic knows." He spoke with a serious tone, Charles nodded. "Does Sally?" He asked, Maximilian shook his head. "No, but when she does, I have a feeling she'll want to know." He replied.

In Sally's room, she was asleep until she heard a noise, prompting her to wake up and find a box that called out to her. Groggily getting up, she walked slowly until she opened the box, she gasped as she saw what was inside. "No...impossible!" She said to herself, her father was going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

 **Me: So...What do you think?**

 **Sonic: Whoa...so, you added in Knuckles? A bit cliche, but...nice move.**

 **Me: Thanks. I've been planing to make Knuckles the Red Ranger for quite some time, and here, this chapter brings it to fruition.**

 **Bunnie: Well, I'll be, we've got three fellow rangers in one chapter, now that's somethin'.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, but what was with the "It's the food of the gods!" line?**

 **Me: Felt like referencing GammaTron there at the beginning.**

 **Bunnie: Well, that aside, what about the Morphers?**

 **Sonic: Yeah, which Morphers are you using for the next chapter?**

 **Me: Well, they won't be used, and as for which Morphers I'm going to use...I'm not telling.**

 **Sonic: Oh, come on! You gotta tell us!**

 **Me: Nope, that'd be a violation of my privacy, besides, I can't spoil it, that's up for the readers to decide. Besides, I love surprises.**

 **Sonic: Greeeeaaaat...**

 **Bunnie: Hmm. Well let's stray off a bit for now, Ah wanna know what you did over the past weeks.**

 **Sonic: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.**

 **Me: Well, since want to know...I went to Comicon last month!**

 **Sonic: Le gasp!**

 **Bunnie: Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!**

 **Me: Well, I also had other things to do like see The Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **Bunnie: Mah stars...**

 **Sonic: Well, you sure had an action packed month.**

 **Me: Sure did, and now, Antman And The Wasp is what I plan to see, and since we're getting Bumblebee later this year, I wanna go see it!**

 **Bunnie: If it's alright with ya, I prefer the original Bee.**

 **Me: Same here, Bunnie, still, we're getting Star Wars Episode 9 this year as well.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, speaking of Star Wars, you forgot to mention Solo.**

 **Me: Oh yeah, that movie. I loved it, I...just don't appreciate the negativity it got. lousy reviewers who don't know how to review the movie properly.**

 **Bunnie: Well simmer down Sugah, anything else you wanna share?**

 **Me: Well...other than the fact that Toys R Us is no longer around, I'm honestly upset, but not too much, I just haven't been to that store in years.**

 **Sonic: Well, what else is new?**

 **Me: Eh...I felt like getting into more stuff like Web comics for the past few months, like Supersonic Girl, The Gamer, Corsolla Robot and Carl, I'm really interested on how they turn out.**

 **Sonic: Supersonic Girl, huh? What does she do?**

 **Me: Do you really want to know?**

 **Sonic: Of course, lay it on me.**

 **Me: Okay, but remember, you brought this on yourself...She can fly at supersonic speed.**

 **Sonic:...**

 **Me: I think I broke him...**

 **Bunnie: Well any other news?**

 **Me: Well, I saw the Wreck-It-Ralph two trailer, and I gotta say, it was awesome.**

 **Bunnie: Ya don't say...**

 **Me: Yeah, when I saw it, I got to see Stormtroopers, but it was bit of a letdown.**

 **Bunnie: How so?**

 **Me: I prefer the Imperial Stormtroopers, but I can't complain because the First Order Stormtroopers, they're good, but I can't help but feel that something was missing.**

 **Bunnie: Well, can't always have what you want, but hey, anything else get you hyped up?**

 **Me: Well, there's the crossover between Star Trek and Transformers.**

 **Sonic: ...What, really? How long do you think this took to come up?**

 **Me: Too long if you ask me, but I am excited for it to happen. I totally didn't expect that to happen, but it is.**

 **Bunnie: Dang...and what about Star Wars comics?**

 **Me: Honestly, Marvel's canceled almost all of their Star Wars comics, and IDW has started doing Star Wars comics now.**

 **Bunnie: Huh, you learn something new everyday.**

 **Me: Yeah, anyway, let's get back on topic. As for the rest of the story, Lipsyncher is now part of the cast of villains along with Witchblade.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, but what about Snizzard?**

 **Me: Oh him...well, figured I'd make him go berserk when I wrote the scene, and let me tell you, the male monsters in this story are either smart, honor bound, cowardly, or just plain stupid, female monsters know when they've just about had it and either just retreat or keep fighting on, in this case, Witchblade made a retreat, and Lipsyncher followed suit because she figured out that the Master Emerald was fake, that's why Snizzard kept fighting because he's dumb as a rock.**

 **Bunnie: Wow, And Knasty Knight?**

 **Me: He's one of those who can't resist a good fight, even if he has to be honor bound.**

 **Sonic: Wow, you've got a peculiar mind.**

 **Me: I know, anyway I guess we're almost about out of time before I start on the next chapter.**

 **Sonic: So, until next time?**

 **Me: until next time. leave a review, no flames please. I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. The Calm before the storm

**Me: Ah...good to be back working on this story after finishing that movie...**

 **Bunnie: Wow, back here again? Y'all seem to like takin' punishment.**

 **Me: Very funny. Ahem, anyway, I made some changes to this chapter, mainly the title.**

 **Sonic: Why's that?**

 **Me: Well for starters, I was originally gonna make this a two parter**

 **Bunnie: Mah stars...**

 **Me: yeah...this chapter marks the last time we'll see Eggman, but the first time we'll see see a fan character that's not made by me, and the return of Metal Sonic.**

 **Sonic: Really? So what's going to happen to ol' Egghead?**

 **Me: Read the chapter, anyway, this chapter will show the rest of the Zeo team, because we'll get to see them later on.**

 **Bunnie: Cool!**

 **Me: Plus...a lot of people are gonna hate for what I'm going to do in this chapter.**

 **Sonic: Ignore them, this is going to be good, right?**

 **Me: Yep, besides, we're also gonna finally have Shadow in this chapter as well, aside from Shadow Fett, who's my OC in this story besides the others, such as Butterscotch and Chocolate.**

 **Sonic, by the way, where are Butterscotch and Chocolate? I haven't seen them ages ago.**

 **Me: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them, they'll appear later on.**

 **Sonic: Phew, thank heavens.**

 **Bunnie: I think we should move on, and to the readers, I'm still warnin' ya not to go hater mode on Prowl, he's mah best bud, like Lightning and Mater from Cars.**

 **Me: I'm glad you think of me that way, Bunnie. Ahem, as she said, It's time we move on with the Story.**

* * *

"Father, how have you kept these from me all this time?" Sally asked as she looked angrily, Maximilian sighed, he began to explain. "I am sorry, but I had to entrust those Morphers to you. Like Sonic's family, you were tasked to guard it." He told his daughter, Sally was even angrier than before. "And you didn't tell me about the Morphers beforehand? Honestly, why was I picked instead of Elias? He would have taken them somewhere safe!" She shouted, Maximilian shook his head, he knew the real reason. "Because Elias wouldn't know how to use the Morphers, you were entrusted because you were the only one I could trust besides your mother. That is why I hid those Morpers from Robotnik when he took over Mobotroplis." He told her, Sally's anger vanished, she felt conflicted.

"I...need to think for a moment." Sally said, Maximilian nodded, feeling it best for his daughter to be alone for a few minutes. "Do as you wish, sally. I won't force you to do anything else." He told her, Sally left the castle, feeling alone, she looked at Knothole as it was peaceful. _Maybe I was out of line, dad did have his reasons to trust me with the Morphers. Still, why didn't he tell me before Robotnik took over years ago? Maybe dad was right, besides mother, he entrusted the Morphers to me._ She thought as she walked through the village, she arrived at the lake of rings.

Sally looked to see Rotor fishing a ring from the lake, she hadn't seen him do that in a long time "Hey Rotor, out here doing what you did when we were fighting Robotnik? It's been a while since you've done something like this." She said, the walrus turned to see Sally as he nodded, he knew the princess was right to a degree. "Yeah, but with us fighting Mammoth Mogul instead of Eggman and Robotnik, I'd like to think he'd come prepared with a plan, but our friends are there to stop him every time he carries out his plan." He said, then he looked to the pond, then he remembered something. "I guess this has become both a hobby and a chore for me. Anyway, I bet Nicole hasn't told you yet about what she's been doing, Right?" He asked, Sally shook her head in a way, she didn't. "No, I guess we've all been busy. How long has she been doing this?" She asked, Rotor shrugged, even he didn't know how long Nicole had started. "Don't know, I can roughly estimate that she started it right after swapping your mind with her." He said, the cogs in his brain stopping and starting again as he thought of another thing.

"You had a fight with your father again, didn't you?" Rotor asked, Sally nodded, she had forgotten about that, but she confirmed it nonetheless. "Yeah, in all my life, I never felt so conflicted, but as I thought deeper, I finally came to terms with my father's decision. Can't believe I was that stubborn to not accept it." She said, Rotor nodded. "Must've been hard on you to think that." He said, feeling bad for his friend, Sally nodded in agreement. "Heh, yeah. Still, whatever Mogul's planning, I have feeling it's not good." She said, Rotor nodded in agreement. "He's relentless, I'll say. He replied, Sally nodded as she headed back to the castle.

Upon arrival, her father waited as he looked through a window. "So, I guess you thought about it?" He asked, Sally nodded, she had given it a lot of thought. "Yes, I have, and I'm sorry for my outburst." She said, apologizing to her father, Maximilian shook his head. "You don't have to be, I had my reason to trust you with the Morphers." He said, he could hear an engine getting closer. "A friend of yours?" He asked, Sally looked to see that Alpha was coming to them. "Yep. That's Alpha, I don't know why he's here though. He must be here for the Morphers so he could to take them back the command center." She replied and guessed, she saw Alpha stop for a moment as two doors on the driver and passenger sides opened up to reveal Espio and E.V.E get out of Alpha as he transformed into his robot mode.

Sally was surprised to see Espio out and about. "Well, guess Espio's healed up enough to continue fighting alongside us." She said, Maximilian nodded in agreement. Alpha, E.V.E and Espio walked into the main part of the castle. "Welcome back Espio, I think team Chaotix misses you." Maximilian said to the chameleon, Espio nodded, he knew Vector would give him a chewing out, and it would be long, Charmy on the other hand, would just be crying in tears, it seemed like the childish thing to do when a child is upset for a reason.

Mighty, for one, would handle the situation calmly if he had to to take Espio's place temporarily, Ray would be absolutely terrified if he thought the chameleon was a zombie out to get him. "Maybe, but I think Vector is going to kill me for not reporting in so late, I only hope Mighty kept him calm in my absence." He told the king, Sally stiffed a giggle. "Yeah, Vector often came in here asking if we would send search parties to find you, we told him that you would be fine, no matter what you went through." She told him, Espio fought really to not laugh, the result was but a small chuckle. "Sorry, I can't help but imagine Vector asking and pleading to find me." He told the two royals, Maximilian nodded, he understood the humor that Espio was thinking of.

Meanwhile in New Robotropolis, Mammoth had been thinking of plan after plan, but nothing seemed to come to mind. "Blast! Nothing I can think of won't work! There has to be a way to defeat those rangers." He grumbled, Eggman was thinking of an idea, he smiled from inside his prison. "I have an idea, but we need time to perfect it." He told his jailer, Mammoth looked interested, "I'm listening." He said, what was Eggman's plan? Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Meanwhile back in Knothole, Sonic and the gang were enjoying the momentary peace. "It sure is quiet, no Mogul to ruin a perfect day." Sonic said as he lay on the grass, Tails was solving a puzzle in a Sudoku book, Mecha was reading an Auto Hero comic book, Amy was just setting up a picnic, Shard and Nicole were sitting together as they had looked at the view of a lake, Simon looked at a newspaper he had gotten at a vendor, and Hershey had a easel out as she began painting everythng out from her view of the scene before her, and she was doing very well, but this was her first time painting something that was peaceful.

"You know, I can't help but feel like something's about to go wrong." Shard said, Nicole smiled. "Well, I think you need to some relaxation, besides, I think we're safe for now, but you never know." She said pulling Shard in for a kiss.

It seemed that Nicole was wrong, Lipsyncher was a few feet away with a couple of putties behind her. "Distract them, master Mogul's plan must not be delayed." She ordered, the putties charged, Sonic and the others heard them, and morphed just in time to intercept the putties, they made short work of the putties in a matter of minutes, from where she stood and watched, Lipsyncher saw the whole fight, she knew the outcome was predictable and it worked, she got the rangers distracted, that was enough for her to see, she teleported back to New Robotopolis to inform her master.

Mammoth Mogul saw his general return. "Well?" He asked, wanting to know if Lipsyncher completed her objective. "The rangers are distracted. I assume things are going as planned?" She asked, Mogul nodded. "Indeed, I brought our prisoner out to help us build a new Metal Sonic and Finster is working on a special project." He informed the female monster, Lipsyncher was interested. "Which monster is he working on?" She asked, Mammoth chuckled. "Someone you're familiar with." He told her, Eggman came into the room.

It was as Mogul said, Eggman had built the latest version of Metal Sonic. "I present to you, Metal Sonic Version 4.0." He presented the Sonic lookalike, Mammoth nodded, wondering what the updated Doppelganger could do. "Show me what he can do." He demanded, Eggman nodded, then an outdated Swatbot appeared. Eggman smiled, this was just what need to demonstrate Metal Sonic's abilities. "Ah, just in time, Metal Sonic, destroy that Swatbot." He ordered, Metal Sonic obeyed his creator's command, the machine had spindashed around the Swatbot before ripping it to pieces, this satisfied the doctor. "Excellent, what do you think?" He asked, the ancient Mobian was impressed. "You have done well, Doctor, I shall keep you as you are. But if you betray me, I will not hesitate to end your life, do you understand?" He asked, Eggman nodded, he wasn't afraid, he bowed.

"I won't betray you, Mammoth, besides, we do have a common enemy, remember?" Eggman asked, technically, he half lied, but also spoke the truth, Mammoth nodded. "Indeed, Eggman, just remember your place, you know what will happen if you step out of line." Mammoth warned, Eggman got up and nodded. "Uh...yes, I do." He stammered, Mogul chuckled. "You are dismissed." He told the doctor, Eggman left with his creation as he went to his quarters, he sighed. "Things were better off without him. I mean why would I serve an ancient beast who could kill me in a fraction of a second?" He asked out loud, Metal Sonic looked to his master and did what the doctor never expected him to do. "Perhaps you could secretly work against him, Doctor." He said, Eggman was shocked. "Y-you spoke. How?" He asked, Metal Sonic crossed his arms. "I have the memories and personality of the original model, the first Metal Sonic." he explained, Eggman then smirked, he wanted to know more.

"What was the last memory of the original Metal Sonic?" Eggman asked, Metal Sonic paused to look though the memories before he spoke again. "Based on the last memory recorded in the body he was originally in, he sacrificed himself to save his nemesis and his companion, at that point, he gained emotions, from that point on, I cannot recall anything since his body was damaged beyond repair, but the crystal was intact." He informed, Eggman then pieced the rest of the information together. "His crystal must have been recovered by Maximilian's task force, and somehow got Charles to build a new body." He said, he was aware of Metal Scourge's betrayal, not that it mattered to him, besides, he could always build another Metal Scourge like the current Metal Sonic.

"Well, I am glad the Metal Sonic Robotnik created has joined with our enemies, and I am glad that Metal Sourge has been rebuilt to give Mammoth Mogul trouble, yet I'm also surprised to see that they made him a cyborg, very ingenious." He said, Metal Sonic said nothing at first, but there was something that was on his mind. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go on patrol." He told his creator, Eggman nodded. "Very well, but be back In time for the plan when it's time to put it in motion." He said to Metal Sonic, the doppelganger nodded and walked out into the hall, nearly on the way out, he encountered Lipsyncher. "And where do you think you're going?" She demanded, Metal Sonic crossed his arms. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Lipsyncher, I can go anywhere if I want to." He snapped, Lipsyncher snorted in disgust. "Fine, but I don't trust you, scrap metal." She said to Metal, he nodded in agreement. "The feeling is mutual, lipstick for brains." He said as he walked off and flew out of New Robotropolis, Lipsyncher roared out in anger, she didn't take the insult very well.

Meanwhile in Knothole. Shard was alone as he was walking on his way to the lake of rings, a message appeared in his HUD as he opened a message, he wondered if there was someone out to get him, he stood still as he saw a shadowy figure fly towards him, once the figure got closer, Shard gasped, he didn't want to believe it, but it was happening, Metal Sonic landed right in front of him. "I am not here to fight, Suffice it to say and hard as it is believe, Eggman has been released from his prison and has built me, we have a common enemy." He said to Shard, the former Metal Sonic was shocked, but was even more shocked to hear that they both had a common enemy. "And why should I believe you?" He asked, Metal Sonic sighed, knowing this was going to be hard to explain. "Long story short, I have your previous memories and your personality, so you could say I am a clone." He told Shard, the former Metal Sonic nodded, knowing that Sonic would be furious if he found out. "If you're anything like me, would you betray Eggman?" He asked Metal Sonic pondered at the thought.

The doppelganger spoke again. "It may be possible, but as I am still loyal to Eggman, I have yet to betray him." He said, Shard nodded, then he thought of an idea. "Do you know of Station Square?" He asked, Metal Sonic nodded. "Yes, I have a map of Mobius programmed into me. The doctor has no plans of invading Station Square thanks to the Freedom Fighters reprogramming Silver Sonic II." He informed, Shard nodded, but he wondered what happened to the first Silver Sonic. "What happened to the first Silver Sonic?" He asked, Metal Sonic was searching though his database for the information. "According to the database, Sonic destroyed his brain module and was used against Robotnik on the original Death Egg." He explained, Shard knew that even larger Robots made by both Robotnik and Eggman had their weak spots.

"That may be true, but Eggman seems to make mistakes every time, speaking from experience in my battles against Sonic." Shard said, Metal merely nodded. "So it seems, but the doctor has a plan." He told the former Metal Sonic, Shard wanted to know of this plan as well. "If Eggman has a plan, it'd better work for us and him." He said skeptically, Metal Sonic nodded. "I can send you the data on it, Eggman transferred the data to me so I can give it to you." He said as the the data was transmitted to Shard's processor.

"I must go, we may be temporary allies, but we are enemies. If we are to succeed in getting rid of Mammoth Mogul, it is to be kept between your allies and Eggman if we are to survive." Metal Sonic informed, Shard nodded as Metal Sonic flew off into the sky.

Shard knew Nicole heard and saw everything. "Did you get everything?" He asked, Nicole nodded. "I did, but I don't trust him." She told him, shard shook his head his agreement. "I don't trust him, either. But he sounds like he'll be a formidable opponent in the future." He said, knowing it may turn out good or bad.

Moments had passed when everyone gathered at the base, Shard was ready to tell them. "Well, now that we're here, I think it's time I break the ice, "Eggman's back, but he isn't alone." He told the others, Sonic nodded, knowing Mammoth may have brought the mad doctor back for a reason. "And who else?" He asked, Shard looked to Nicole, she had images of Metal Sonic appear. "I'm afraid Metal Sonic is back, but we don't know how long he'll stay this time." She said, those who recognized the doppelganger gasped, the only one knew Metal Sonic was Simon during his time as Metal Scourge. "Yeah that's him alright, a bit different, but it is him." He told the others, Shard nodded in agreement. "And he has my memories and personality, he gave me info on Mammoth's plan." He said as Nicole showed the data.

Everyone was silent as Nicole played the memory data from Metal Sonic, they watched as Mogul's plan was shown through the image, when it was done, Sonic spoke first. "Alright, I'll trust Eggman's judgment on this, we have a common enemy, and it's Mogul, once we take him out, it's back to being enemies with Eggman, alright?" He asked, everyone nodded, he turned to Gosei. "Did any of the rangers team up with their respective villains at some point?" He asked, Gosei had no answer, however, Alpha did. "Actually, there have been a few times, but it wasn't really permanent for most teams, the only villain who was actually more human than most was Ransik. Ransik became a normal human being after he was revived because he wasn't truly evil, he loved his daughter,something some villains don't actually have, from what Tommy told me, Anton Mercer had a son, and he became the White Dinothunder Ranger after he was freed from the Dino Gem's control, Lothor had two nieces while the Ninja Storm ranger was his nephew, and Rita and Zedd had Zeltrax before the two were turned good." He told the rangers, Sonic seemed to understand, he knew that Eggman had built Mecha and Adam, though he never saw Mecha again afterwards, he witnessed Adam's destruction, along with Tommy the Turtle's death. "I know what you mean, Eggman had kids himself, I never saw Mecha again after I beat her, Eggman might have gotten rid of her thanks to Adam's deceit." He told everyone, Amy thought about it for a minute, and came to the same conclusion, but never said anything.

Back in New Robotropolis, Metal Sonic returned to Eggman's lab as Eggman finished working on a project, the mad doctor turned to see the doppelganger arrive. "Ah, how did it go?" Eggman asked, Metal Sonic nodded. "It is done, I informed the original Metal Sonic, but he goes by Shard now, the plan is in motion, Mogul's defeat is nigh." Eggman smirked, "Ah, I see, good work, but enough on that for now. I want you to meet my daughters Mecha and Eggette." He showed Metal that there were indeed two girls on separate tables the first one was a sixteen year old girl with red hair that was done in a pigtail, this was Mecha MK. II, the second girl looked like she was Taills's age, she had hair that went up in spikes, her clothes consisted of a black button up blouse with a skirt styled after a bumper, and had glasses similar to Eggman's, this was Eggette.

 **(Cue: AOSTH Dr. Robotnik theme Remastered) (A/N: It's on YouTube, look it up, it's very faithful to the original version from the cartoon.)**

"What do you think?" Eggman asked, Metal Sonic looked at the two girls and back to Eggman. "Not that I want to question your genius, Doctor, but...why them? I read in the files that you had two "children", so to speak, why make these two girls?" He asked, Eggman began to explain. "Well, I felt that I wanted to be a father again, and I didn't want to make another Adam, so I built both of these girls, however I decided not to give them weapons, another thing that was avoided, the original Mecha had weapons, and was indestructible against Sonic, so I made Mecha Mk. II just as indestructible, and the same goes for Eggette, I want them to live normal lives. And starting today, you'll be their older brother." He said aloud, this shocked Metal, had he been flesh and blood, he would have fainted. "I..." he trailed off, Eggman smiled. "I'll leave you with them, so they can get to know you." He said with happiness and humor mixed in as he activated the girls, they awoke as the first thing they saw was Metal Sonic. "BIG BRO!" Eggette squealed as she jumped off her tabled and hugged Metal Sonic, the doppelganger looked to Eggman . "Dr. Eggman! Help me!" He pleaded, Eggman stiffled a chuckle. "Uh sorry, Metal, can you look after the girls for a while? I..uh...have some business to attend to. But don't worry, I'll be back afterwards." Eggman shut the door to the lab as Metal Sonic dreaded of what the two girls would do to him.

The entire afternoon was spent with Eggette building machines of her own, which to Metal Sonic's surprise, had been pretty well constructed with excellent materials, Mecha Mk. II had pretty much demonstrated some crazy martial arts techniques which Metal Sonic found to be very impressive, and to him, Dr. Eggman did lie to him, but for a good reason, if Mogul had gotten wind of the two girls, Eggman would have been betrayed and his daughters would be destroyed.

Eggman came back after being gone for so long, he didn't notice what was in front of him. "I'm baaack! So Metal, have you gotten along with your sisters?" He asked, he opened his eyes to see robots right behind the trio with Metal in between the two girls. "Oh, I did. Why you lied to to me I'll never know, but I will forgive you this time, you never told me what my sisters were capable of." He said, Eggman smiled sheepishly, feeling the need to explain to his greatest creation.

"Ah yes, about that...about that...when I built them, I knew I couldn't give them weapons like guns because I wasn't ready to have girls with weapons built in them, so I programmed both with abilities and skills that I do and don't have, Mecha Mk. II has martial arts skills that could rival the Power Rangers own fighting style, and Eggette has my superior intellect, but that means she's better at building machines than I am, after all, they are my daughters and your sisters, so that means we're a family." Then Eggman had a sad look befall on his face "It's a shame that we won't be here any longer." Eggman said sadly, Metal looked confused. "Why? What's going on?" He asked, Mecha and Eggette shared worrying looks. "I'm afraid that Mogul is on to us, he's getting more suspicious by the minute. Metal, I want you to promise me...no I have one last order for you." He began, Metal listened closely as Eggman continued. "I want you to protect your sisters and bring them to Knothole, mostly Eggette, Mecha Mk. II can fight, but I don't think she can handle all of Mogul's monsters, so watch out for each other." He finished, Metal Sonic half agreed, but he didn't want his sisters to get hurt, even if it meant changing his mission from destroying Sonic to protecting family. "But what about you, doctor? What will happen to you?" He asked, Eggman looked upset. "I...will have to...stay behind." this horrified the trio. "WHAT!? BUT WHY!?" Eggette shrieked, Eggman looked ready to cry. "Eggette, I know you have been just activated, but I want you to know that I love you, Mecha, and Metal Sonic all the same, you three were my greatest creations." He explained he shed a lot of tears, and hugged her, and she returned the hug.

Eggman let go of Eggette as he looked to the older of the two. "Mecha, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I want you to do the best you can for Eggette, and help Metal in any way you can." Mecha nodded, but she wanted one last thing to do. "Got it, and can I change my name?" She asked, Eggman was surprised, but this was his daughter, after all.

"Ah...sure, what name do you want to call youself?" Eggman asked as Mecha thought of a name and went with it. "Can you call me Ranko? It sounds better than Mecha Mk. II." She explained, Eggman knew he could at least do that for his eldest daughter. "I guess...Ranko...now, I need you three to get out of here." He said, but Eggette had tugged on his pants leg as he looked down. "But what about the robots I built?" Eggette asked worriedly, Eggman got a better look at the robots, there were thirty of them, each had different builds, based on human proportions, the other twenty were built just like them, looking like they had just jumped out of a video game, and they all had one thing in common, they all had the color blue, Eggman was stumped. "Huh, what do you call them?" He asked, Eggette smiled. "I call them the Eggette Squad!" She announced happily, Eggman smiled. _At least its better than the SSSSSS team._ He thought, Eggman nodded as his happy face turned back to its serious demeanor. "Alright, take your robots with you so you can help your brother and sister escape, and stay with them at all times, alright?" He asked Eggette nodded, and walked over to her robots. "Eggette Squad, ATTENTION!" She shouted as the Robots activated. "What is your command?" One of the robots asked in a robotic voice with a french accent, Eggette looked upset. "We have to leave New Robotopolis so we can get to Knothole." She said, wiping her tears, nobody wanted to see her cry.

Sonic and the others watched with sadness, even if Eggette and Ranko were enemies, they didn't have to be treated like that, Sonic knew what to do. "I'm going to get them out of that place, even if Eggman doesn't ask." He said, surprising everyone, he morphed and teleported to New Mobotropolis and was right in front of the entire family. "Sorry, I'm late, I'm here to get your family out of this place." He told Eggman, the mad scientist nodded. "Do what you can, Green Ranger, I'm staying." he told Sonic but the morphed hedgehog wouldn't have any of it. "No way, you're coming with us." He argued, Eggman looked annoyed, he didn't have time to argue. "Just get my family out of here along with my daughter's robots, Mogul's catching on quicker as we speak, once he finds out you're here, there won't be any time left, I've rigged this entire city to blow if Mogul finds out our plan!" He nearly shouted, Sonic winced, this isn't what he wanted, sure he wanted to take Eggman down and have the mad man pay for his crimes, but this wasn't what he wanted. "Go sonic." Eggman said with sadness, catching Sonic off guard. "Take my children and protect Eggette. And Ranko, if you want, join the Power Rangers, just make sure Mogul will pay." He said, everyone minus Metal Sonic shed a tear.

Metal Sonic, Ranko, Egggette and the Eggette Squad were teleported away, sonic and Eggman were the only ones left, Eggman's expression hardened. "Sonic, I want you to know that Eggette is the true heir to my legacy, she may be a machine, but she's still my daughter as well as Ranko.." He informed, Sonic nodded, but the fact that Eggman found out who he was still puzzled him. "How did you find out?" He asked, Eggman chuckled. " I didn't until now. I may not be able to stop him, but I can slow him down. Still, Make mogul pay." He stated, he heard banging on the door Eggman had a hand held trigger as he frowned. "My only regret is that I'll never live to see the future, or my daughters. Farewell, Sonic, it's been fun." He said, sonic was teleported before he could protest, the door was busted open to reveal Mogul looking very ticked off. "EGGMAN!" He roared, he had a large number of monsters behind him, Eggman chuckled madly. "You're too late, Mammoth! I've rigged this entire city to blow,.I may not be able to stop you, but I can give you a MASIVE setback!" He said, showing the trigger to everyone around him, everyone was shocked to see the doctor laugh like a mad man. "You realize that you'll die if you try to take us out. You're a mad man!" Mogul shouted, Eggman chuckled. "Mad, yes. I've been called many things, but suicidal, isn't one of them. You're messing with two teams far too much for your monsters to handle, it's all going according to plan." He chuckled again, Mogul's eyes widened as he saw Eggman's thumb move over the trigger button. "Long live the Eggman and Robotnik Empires." those were Eggman's final words as Mogul put up a barrier to shield him and his monsters before Eggman pressed the button as New Robotropolis exploded into a large fireball, that was what Sonic saw while in teleportation.

Later that night, Sonic found Eggette and Ranko sitting at the lake of rings with Rotor, Ranko was the least upset but Eggette was the most brokenhearted, Sonic couldn't stand to see Eggette so sad. "Hey." He greeted, but Eggette didn't look at him. "What do you want?" She asked a cold tone, Sonic could tell Eggette wasn't in the mood. "I came to say I was sorry, I wanted to save your pops before I got teleported out of New Robotropolis before it blew, maybe Eggman knew what he was doing, and I should have done so, my greatest enemy turns out to be a loving father, he thought he could do more, he knew that he wouldn't live to see you live in the future, I blew my only chance to save him, but you two weren't the first two children of Eggman I met." This got the sisters attention, sonic continued.

"Their names were Mecha and Adam, had you been there, you wouldn't have liked Adam anyway, from what your father told me, Adam turned him against Mecha, and destroyed her." Eggette looked horrified, Ranko was disgusted by she heard, she turned to look at Rotor. "Is everything Sonic saying true?" She asked, Rotor nodded sadly. "It's true, I'm afraid. We also lost a good friend no thanks to Adam." He said with emotional tear forming, Eggette started crying. "WHY?! Why did Dad have to die!?" she screamed, hugging Sonic he let her cry as much as she wanted. "Your dad doesn't want to you be sad, he wanted to see you be as happy as you can be, so do it for him, okay?" He asked, Eggette stopped crying as soon as she said that. "O-okay..." She said finally, Sonic smiled, he looked at Ranko. "You comin'?" He asked, Ranko smiled. "Got nothing better to do. So, where are we headed?" She asked, Sonic smiled back. "We're going to New Mobotropolis, Nicole just finished it tonight, and we'll be living there, even the command centers will be moved here so we can be closer to our mentor." He explained, Eggette smiled, she wanted to see New Mobotrpolis. "Then let's go! I want to be the first one there to see it." She said as she pointed her finger to the sky.

Sonic looked to Rotor. "Coming?" He asked, Rotor nodded as he stood up, "Sure, why not? It'll be good to see New Mobtropolis." He said with clarity in his voice, Sonic nodded as the four arrived at New Mobotropolis. Eggette was excited. "Wow! It's even better than I thought!" She said happily, Sonic chuckled, but before he could answer, his communicator went off. "Yes Gosei?" He spoke in the microphone as Gosei's voice was heard. "Sonic, I think it is time the people of New Mobotropolis know of your identity." He said, Sonic was shocked. "but Gosei, won't the civilians be angry at us for not telling them who we were?" He asked, Alpha's voice was heard this time. "Have you forgotten that the Space Rangers revealed their identity when their civilians were in danger?" He asked, Sonic didn't forget, he was worried about the civilians reactions, but he knew that Alpha was right, he wondered about the other rangers, his friends. "What about the others?" He asked, Eve was the next one on the communicator. "They were told ahead of time, like you, they were reluctant at first, but eventually, they agreed to do so." She said, Sonic nodded, knowing that he was the last to be informed. "Alright, I'll do it, but I hope it's the right thing to do. By the way, are the command centers ready?" He asked Alpha was next to speak. "We've been ready, we're teleporting as soon as King Maximilian begins gathering the civilians for the occasion." He informed, Sonic nodded, knowing that Maximilian was in on this as well.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was searching for fellow machines as he flew to Mogul's casino, he looked to find an old model Swatbot standing in the entrance as he landed in front of the old robot."Halt, state your buisness." The Swatbot demanded, Metal Sonic simply stood there. I have news concerning Eggman." He said , sounding very serious, the Swatbot stood aside as it opened the door, Metal Sonic walked in, scanning for three particular robots, he saw them, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, he went to the bar as he sat on a stool, the three former Robotnik Badniks saw him and quaked in fear. "M-m-m-m-metal Sonic! What are you doing here?" Coconuts asked, Scratch and Grounder screamed, Metal Sonic sighed. "I'm not after you three, I have horrible news." He answered, the three Badniks were confused, Metal Sonic told them what had transpired in the last few hours such as the death of Dr. Eggman, the Badniks looked unsure of how to take this. "Eggman's gone? You mean like...gone for good? Like Robotnik?" Scratch asked, Metal Sonic nodded. "Unfortunately so, Scratch. I came to get you three and the old Swatbots out of here, Mogul knows where you are, and if you stay, he'll destroy you all." The three Badniks were afraid of Mogul even more now that they were terrified.

"W-well...alright, but you had better be right about this." Scratch said, Grounder and Cococnuts looked at the list of all the swatbot still active and under Mogul's ownership. A few minutes later, all the Swatbots were pulled from their duties as they had been gathered outside behind the casino. The Swatbots were teleported, the three Badniks were confused. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Grounder asked, Metal Sonic chuckled. We're taking you to New Mobotropolis, you'll find a better life there." He said as the four were teleported to New Mobotropolis, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were amongst the Mobians as the Mobians greeted them warmly, needless to say, they were quite confused, Metal Sonic walked up beside them. "See? I told you, thanks to Shard, Mecha and Simon, the Mobians here respect Robians such as us, the Swatbots were sent to Castle Acorn so they could be guards of the castle thanks to the new king." He explained to the three Badniks, they were confused.

"New king? What happened to Maximilian?" Coconuts asked, Metal looked to Coconuts. "He's stepping down as king, so his his son Elias Acorn will take the throne. Of course once Elias takes the throne, new laws will be made. Tails's own father has agreed to help make the laws." Metal explained, the three Badniks understood now, but they didn't see Sonic anywhere. "Uh, where's Sonic? I don't see him anywhere." Scratch asked as he looked around, Metal shook his head. "He's in the castle with the others, they're getting ready for tonight. Oh look, here comes the king and his family. Along with the band, but I don't see Sonic and the others." He said pointing out as a crowd of Mobians and Robians were gathered.

"Citizens of New Mobotropolis, We are gathered here tonight because there are a few announcements. One of which, I will be stepping down as King of old Mobotropolis, and crown my son Elias Acorn as king of New Mobotropolis, and that is not all..." He said as he cleared his throat, signaling the maestro to lead the band as the band began playing. "In recent events as the Power Rangers have protected us as well as the Freedom Fighters, these last few months you all deserve to know who they are." Up in the sky, the rangers were on the Pterodactyl Zord as it was remote piloted by Eve.

 **(Cue: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme Orchestra version)**

"You guys ready to make an entrance the the cilivilians will never forget?" Sonic asked, everyone nodded, Sonic smiled behind the helmet. "Alright. On three! One, two, three!" Sonic called out as the rangers jumped off the Zord.

The rangers were free falling as they were getting closer to the stage. Maximilian looked up as he saw the rangers coming towards the stage, the rangers landed perfectly as each of them were lined up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Power Rangers!" He announced, the crowd cheered, Maximilian walked up to Sonic. "Now I hope you don't that again, Green Ranger, you nearly made heart stop!" He joked, sonic and the crowd laughed. "Don't worry sir, I promise we won't do that again." He joked back, Maximilian chuckled. "Well, now that you're here, everyone's been wanting to know who you are, first." He told Sonic, the Morphed hedgehog chuckled. "We're getting to that, besides, we wanted to demorph in order to make it surprising." He told the king, Maximilian nodded. "Very well. Sound off!" He ordered, the rangers counted down as they started demorphing.

"Megaforce Miracle Knight: Simon!" Simon announced as he demorphed.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow: Hershey!" Hershey announced as she Demorphed after Simon.

Mighty Morphin' White Ranger: Mecha!" Mecha Announced as he demorphed next.

Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger: Amy!" Amy announced as she demorphed next after Mecha.

Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger: Bunnie!" Bunnie as she demorphed after Amy.

"Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger: Shard!" Shard announced after Demorphing.

"Mighty Morphin' Blue Ranger: Tails!" Tails announced as he Demorphed, it wasn't over yet.

"Mighty Pmorphin' Red Ranger: Knuckles!" Knuckles announced as he demorphed, he wasn't the last.

"Alright, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Sonic shouted, the crowd cheered as Sonic Demorphed in front of them.

"Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger: Sonic!" He announced, the crowd went wild, Maximilian clapped as he congratulated the the team. "Well, now that you've revealed yourselves, I believe some questions must be answered." He said, Sonic nodded agreement, he knew this had been coming for a long time. "Ask away, we all knew this was coming, eventually." He replied, Maximilian nodded as he asked the first question. "How did you become Power Rangers?" He asked, Sonic chuckled. "It all started when Tails and I were on our way home and wouldn't you know it? We were teleported to the command center, the main base of the original Power Rangers! Turns out we were recruited to be rangers, and more followed after that, at first it was Eggman, then Mammoth Mogul started taking his place, anyway, if you're asking how we've had to keep our identities a secret for so long, it's because we had to protect the ones we love, and I know how much I hate keeping secrets, but it's not a secret anymore, so yeah, we're going out with what we know. Tails, you're up." Sonic answered as he passed on the questions, Tails looked a little nervous, but fought to keep himself steady. "W-well, Since Sonic and I have been Rangers the longest, it's true about having to protect the ones we love, and in that case, you're like a family to us." The crowed awed at Tails's answer, Tails finally blushed as he couldn't fight it anymore. "Amy, you're up." He spoke quickly, Amy was the next to answer questions.

"Oh. where do I begin? Well, you know me with my hammer, but what you didn't know is that I took lessons from my cousin Rob O' Hedge in archery, I'm just glad those lessons pulled though for me when I became the Pink Ranger." Amy answered as the crowd chuckled. "Bunnie, You're up!" She said as the questions were passed on to Bunnie, fortunately, it was the last one. "Things weren't easy being rangers, y'all. Very few of you knew of our identities, and especially, trying to keep my identity from mah husband was the hardest thing, thankfully, I don't like lyin', an' neither does Sonic, he knew when King Max told him I was relieved, this happened before tonight started, if you ask him, he'll tell you the same thing." She finished, everyone clapped as the questions were over.

Maximilian started to speak once more. "As you have heard from our rangers, things have been going on these last few months, Mammoth Mogul has become quite the problem, hours ago today, Eggman was betrayed by Mammoth Mogul as he blew himself up with New Mobotropolis, now Eggman has been a problem in the past. He had a change of heart after having second thoughts, this was witnessed by Sonic himself, Eggman gave his life to delay Mogul, giving us enough time to prepare for moving all of you into New Mobotropolis." He explained, he brought out several Morphers, they were they were the rest of the Zeo Morphers, sonic ad the others gasped. "No way! Those are the Zeo Morphers! How did..." Tails trailed off, Maximilian chuckled. "Your friend brought these to me as I called up some candidates you'd be familiar with." As if right on cue, Rouge, Mighty, Vector and Antoine appeared. "T'wan? Rouge?" Sonic asked as the two smiled. "Oui, Soneek, we were chosen to be Rangers by Alpha in order to help you, I am the Red Zeo Ranger." He explained, Rouge nodded in agreement. "That's right, with my skills as a Ranger, I can provide backup at any time when I'm not on missions from G.U.N." She added, Sonic nodded as he looked at Vector. I suppose you'll give us a chewing out for not telling you sooner?" He asked, Vector half nodded. "Well, half of of that, but we of Chaotix want to thank you for looking after Espio, especially me." He told the hedgehog, Sonic nodded, knowing the leader of the Chaotix was thankful enough for looking after one of their own members.

"It's time you join your fellow Zeo ranger. you four." Maximilian Said as the four new Zeo Rangers took their respective Zeo Morphers. "Ready?" Antoine asked as the Zeo Rangers nodded.

 **(Cue: Power Rangers Zeo extended instrumental theme)**

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Rouge called out as she morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Hershey called out as She morphed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" Mighty called out as he morphed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Vector called out as he morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Antoine called out as he morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.

"POWER RANGERS ZEO!" the Zeo Rangers called out as they posed, gaining cheers from the crowd, they demorphed back into their true selves, Maximilian brought out a familiar staff. "And finally, the gold Zeo power staff shall be used by Shadow the Hedgehog!" He announced as Shadow appeared by Chaos Control. Maximilian then handed the Zeo power staff to the ultimate lifeform. "Thank you, your majesty." He said politely, Maximilian nodded. "You're welcome, Shadow." He replied, shadow walked over to his respective team. "Gold Ranger Power!" He called out as he morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger, he looked all over himself in interest. "Is this what it's like to be a Ranger?" He asked, Sonic nodded. "Yep, feels good to be tall, huh?" He asked, Shadow nodded, "I guess so, I also have a question." He answered Sonic knew what was coming, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. "How do you have your quills in these helmets?" Shadow asked, nobody knew how to answer that.

"Uh, moving on." Sonic said, wanting get on with the show, Shadow got the message as he demorphed back into his true form. "Anyway, how did you join?" He asked, Shadow looked to rouge. "Wherever Rouge goes, I follow." He said, as Rouge blushed, Sonic held back his snickering, knowing Shadow more than anyone else he turned to face Maximilian. "Well, have you found anymore candidates?" He asked, Maximilian shook his head. "No but I will find more and ask them." He answered, Sonic nodded. "So, when's the coronation happening?" He asked, Maximilian smiled. "Tomorrow, I want everyone to be there, so be ready tomorrow morning." He said as the civilians went home.

Those who were left were the rangers and the royal family, they all looked tired. "I'm beat, after all that questioning, and doing that stunt, I'm surprised I still have the energy to stand, anyone agree? Those who were with Sonic agreed. "I don't think we should do that again, that stunt wore us out, Like you said, we still have the energy to stand, besides, I think it's time we head home." Tails added, Shadow nodded. "I'll request a transfer so that Rouge and I will be closer to you. After all, We are a team, even though I don't like it." He added in, Sonic nodded. "Nobody said you had to like it, shadow." Sonic deadpanned, then he remembered what happening tomorrow. "Man, I can't wait for tomorrow, but we also have to stay alert for Mogul's monsters." Everyone agreed with Sonic on that.

Back where New Robotopolis once stood, Mammoth Mogul was knocked out after Eggman blew up the entire city, he awoke as his monsters helped him up. Finster was none worse for wear. "Mogul, are you alright?" He asked, Mogul nodded. "I'm fine. After all, that explosion only knocked me out, are the rest of our monsters intact?" He asked, Finster nodded, confirming everyone made out alive. "Good, we strike tomorrow. Eggman was a fool to betray me, but he met his pitiful end. Still he managed to knock us back behind schedule. No doubt what ever Eggman made got away, it doesn't matter, we'll still conquer Mobius, and after we do that, the galaxy is next." Mogul finished with a long evil as it echoed into the night, Sonic looked out into the night from his room, as Bernadette came in. "It's time for bed, sonic." She said, Sonic nodded, he knew when to sleep. "Alright mom, Good night." He said as his mother closed the door, Sonic wondered when Mogul would strike next as he slept

* * *

 **Sonic: Wow, Eggman dies while staling for time? You really know how to make these situations crazy.**

 **Bunnie: And have him make Eggette!? I agree that she's just a kid, but having to lose her creator? That's just upsetting.**

 **Me: Hey, I love Eggette just as much as the next person does, but I couldn't make her evil as she is in the fandom, but like Eggman before her, she's got his smarts, but evidently, she builds better machines than he does, hence why she builds Gray Mann's robots from Team Fortress 2 during the Mann Vs Machine update because that's what she did.**

 **Sonic: Wow, you plan on doing more stuff after this?**

 **Me: Yep, probably after Thanksgiving, my family and I don't have that much to do, even on Christmas, I've got stuff to do.**

 **Bunnie: Wow, so no Christmas related special's in mind?**

 **Me: Eh...I might make a special for one series and see how it'll work out.**

 **Sonic: Good plan, but may I make a suggestion?**

 **Me: What's that?**

 **Sonic: what if you were to make a special that's a non canon crossover special?**

 **Me: Interesting. If I were to make it, you and my OCs would be in this story, both from MMSR and Captain N: TNG.**

 **Alpha (offscreen): MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

 **Me: Why I oughtta'...**

 **Sonic: Whoa! Calm down! I'll talk to Alpha later, make sure you keep calm right now.**

 **Me: *Sigh* alright.**

 **Bunnie: It'll be alright, Sugah, just take deep breaths, ya'll make it through this. just stay strong, y'hear?**

 **Me: You're right, Bunnie, and thanks.**

 **Bunnie: No problem, sugah. Just rest, okay?**

 **Me: I will, so don't worry. *turns to the readers* Yeah, so a lot will happen in the next chapter because it's being written, be on the lookout for chapter seven: Coronation Crashers, see you there!**


End file.
